


The Stars are not enough

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stars are not enough [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Child Abuse, Depictions of depression, Depression, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Illness, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Serious Illness, Sex, Space Smugglers, Suicide Attempt, gays in space, safe words, talks of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Douglas is a fairly well known space smuggler and Chris is wondering how the hell he ended up married to him.Together they fly through space, argue and steal stuff.One day they’re get an offer to steal back a gem to return to its rightful planet but the gem actually has the power to take down planets and the peaceful people are anything but. Wanting to be the superior planet and race on the galaxy, it’s uo to Douglas and Chris to find a way out of this mess and save the galaxy in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still very much a work in progress, the plot is still in the works and more characters will show up. Hope you all enjoy my space husbands story.

 

“This is the intergalactic police. Please dock your ship and prepare to be boarded.” The voice came through the ships speakers. Douglas and Chris both shared a look, Doug sitting at the pilots seat. He saw the vastness of the stars and the red and blue lights of the intergalactic police enforcement ships, a few small ones to give chase if needed and one large ship which was their flying HQ.

 

Chris glared, brown hair coming out of its style, a few strands escaping the hair gel he put on that morning. “I told you not to take it.” Douglas shrugged, half talking to his husband and thinking of how to get out of this. “You tell me not to do a lot of things.” “Which you never listen to.” Douglas smirked his way. “You like it when I don’t listen.” Chris blushed. How he ended up with and married to an intergalactic smuggler he’ll never know. He just knows his mother is rolling over in her grave.

 

Christ frowned. “I’ll start hiding-“ “No need.” Douglas said as he flipped a few switches for the warp drive. “Brace yourself.” Chris’s eyes widened as he grabbed a nearby bar on the wall, hoping to didn’t give way as Douglas put the throttle forward, the ship blasting into blurs of white and black.

 

The ship rocked and heaved, making so many noises it made Chris fear for his life, even if it wasn’t the first time they’ve done this.

 

Once Douglas decided they had outrun the police he stopped, Chris nearly toppling over with he loss of the momentum.

 

Douglas was laughing as he got up from the pilots seat. “Damn that was fun!” Chris huffed, running his hand through his ruined hair. “Fun?! The whole ship could have fallen apart!” Douglas grinned, towering over His husbands 5’9 height with his own 6’4. “But it didn’t!” Chris nearly growled, he always was hot headed. “That’s not the point and you know it! You’re going to get us killed one day! You know this thing isn’t meant for that kind of speeds, you literally built it with bits from the scrapyard.”

 

Douglas gave him a look, hands reaching out to soothe his husbands shaking ones. “Exactly. I built it, I know what it can and can’t take. Trust me, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Chris still glared, taking his hands away, crossing them at his chest. “I should punish you for this mess.” Douglas grinned. “Go right ahead..” He leaned in close, whispering into his angry hubbys ear. “Christopher.” He knew how much hearing his full name did for his husband.

 

Chris swallowed, blushing, already feeling his blood going south. He pushed him away. “Excuse me.” He said tight and short as he exited the bridge of the ship.

 

Douglas felt a thrill going through him, traveling through his fingers and down is spine. He wondered what Chris had in store for him?

 

He walked over to the wall where his satchel was, lifting it up and taking out the incredibly large, diamond like stone.

 

It had to weigh near 10lbs which seemed like a lot for something it’s size. It was as big as his palm and a few inches taller than his fingers and seemed to glow a soft blue.He put it back in his bag and walked out of the bridge.

 

He took his bag to their room, the door opening automatically for him, vertically, going up into the wall as he walked inside.

 

It was easy to tell who’s side of the room was who’s. Chris, neat, tidy and orderly while Douglas was a mess, some of his clothes still laying on his side on the floor, several snack wrappers still on his desk. He went to their closest and put the bag inside, closing it. His stomach growled as he made his way out, going to the kitchen.

 

He hasn’t seen Chris since their moment on the bridge. He wondered if he was legitimately angry or off plotting on how to properly punish his loose cannon of a husband.

 

Either way Chris will be around and will be found when he wants to be found, like a damn cat. Douglas took the time to grab a bowl of cereal and a PB&J sandwich.

 

It wasn’t five minutes into his food (and reading a book he’s been trying to find time to read) that Chris showed up, staring at his food. “What are you five?” Douglas grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich. Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way to the fridge in the ships kitchen, grabbing a bottled water.

 

Chris took a sip before asking, a bit more serious “want me to make you something? Maybe something more filling, you’ve barely eaten all day and that will not fill you up.” Douglas shrugged, getting up, his food done as he walked into the space near chris, putting his plates in the washer. “I’ll be ok until dinner butthanks.”

 

Chris got closer, his hand inching up his back to grip the back of his muscular neck. Douglas was already putty, waiting for the command of his dominant.Chris spoke, hushed and low. “Are you sure? Because that’s going to have to fill you for a while. I have plans.” Douglas let out a shuddering breath. “I’m sure.” “Good. I want you to listen like a good boy and go to our room, strip down and put on your cock ring and your favorite plug. You can play with yourself, I want you nice and ready for fucking when I arrive, do you understand?”

 

Douglas was already rock hard in his black jeans. “Yes sir.” Chris let go, hand traveling to grip his perk behind. “Good. Now go. I’ll be in within an hour.” Douglas didn’t waste time as he made his way back to their room, his zipper giving him minimal friction as he walked back down the steel hallway.

 

Chris let out his own shuddering breath. No matter how many times they do this he always feel a little nervous, a little worried he’s going too far. But Douglas knows the safe-word and has used it on occasion (those were rare but it’s happened) a part of this dom/sub game is trust. Complete and utter trust in each other.

 

Chris wet to the bridge to make sure the ship was on autopilot and that they would be alerted to any possible enemies.

 

He made sure to kill some time, reading a news article and mostly biding his time before he goes back to their room.

 

It’s been a good half hour, Douglas should be more than ready for him, likely writhing and gasping, unable to come from the cock ring.

 

He walked in and nearly gasped. He would never tire of this site. Not now, not ever.

 

Douglas was naked as the day he was born. His muscles on full display, his six pack of abdominal muscles clenching with each upward movement of his hips as he fucked himself on their largest dildo. 

 

He was red in the face and down his neck, a few splotches of red on his strong, wide shoulders and sweat glistening all over as he gasped and panted. Looking up at Chris, pleading with his big blue eyes. “Please...Sir...fuck me..”

 

Chris swallowed his own excitement down, his own cock about ready to burst at the site. He walked closer to where Douglas was kneeled on the floor, blonde hair matted with sweat.

 

He kneeled down to Douglas, taking his face gently in his hands and kissing him. Douglas moaned into the kiss, his dick nearly purple with want, leaking all over the floor, he was always such a sensitive thing.

 

As the kiss remained chaste Chris took the moment to grab his hair harshly, pulling his head back. Douglas yelped But whimpered in pleasure. Chris spoke low and harsh into his ear. “Is this why you don’t follow instructions? Why you never want to listen? Because you like being punished?”

 

Douglas could only moan, lost in the haze of pleasure and sensation. Chris let his hand travel to the neglected cock and stroked. Douglas cried out, gripping Chris arm so tightly he may leave bruises. “Ahh please...please Christopher fuck me..” Chris kissed his neck, suckling a mark into it. “You don’t make the demands here. Get on the bed, on all fours.”Chris let go of him and Douglas scrambled, uncoordinated and limp with the pleasure driving through his blood.

 

He got onto the bed, on his hands and knees, presenting his ass, ready to be fucked raw.

Chris took the flared bottom of the butt plug,taking the large dildo out before thrusting it back in. Douglas cried out, gripping the sheets. Hips meeting Chris’s thrust, feeling it hit his prostate with each thrust.

 

Suddenly Chris took the cock ring off, roughly and he was nearly sobbing as he came, nearly blacking out. He wasn’t sure if liked or disliked him taking the cock ring off so suddenly. It was a new move and he can’t decide if he likes it or not, too lost in the sensations pounding through him.

 

The butt plug came out easily and Chris was in his ear softly. “Color?” Douglas almost forgot what he was talking about. Chris almost worried and called it off when Douglas finally answered, slurred and noddle limbed. “Green. It’s very green.”

 

Chris kissed his temple. “Good because I’m not done. Let’s see how many times you can come in one night.” Douglas moaned at the thought.

 

“Stay.” Chris said as he moved away, starting to strip his own clothes off. He put his own insecurities aside (He loves how hot his husband is but knows in comparison he’s no where near that perfection) and went to the closet. He searched for one of the more large vibratiors, even larger than the butt plug he just used. Douglas had a thing for being stuffed full and at first he felt jealous because he knows he can’t ever compare to those sizes, they were ridiculous.

 

But the look on Douglas’s face and the sheer amount of trust he has in him, it was heady and powerful and it sent a jolt of his own pleasure down his spine at the thought of someone so large and muscular as Douglas could be a bottom, for him. That he brought those sounds out of him, it was intoxicating.

 

He lubed up the vibrator and kissed Douglas spine as brought it to his abused and wet hole, gently inserting it.

 

Douglas whined, shifting a bit as Chris kept inserting it gently. “Shh you’re ok, I got you. You know you can take it, such a good boy for me.” Douglas panted as it went deeper until it was completely swallowed up by him, the only thing to bring it out a string on the end, dangling out his entrance.

 

He had the remote for it in his other hand, starting it on medium, hearing it’s muffled buzz inside him. Douglas cried out, gripping the sheets, his chest laying on the mattress with his ass in the air.

 

Douglas was panting and moaning, already a complete mess as he lay in his own cum. “Ahh oh god...please...more...I need more..” Chris ran his hands up and down his spine, not daring touch his lovers cock. “Think you could come just like this? Untouched, your cock leaking and begging for touch but you don’t dare touch it. You were bad and didn’t listen to me today. You can come again but you can’t touch yourself.” Douglas whined, high and needy. He needed to be fucked now. He may have come already (and felt his orgasim building again) but he wasn’t sure if it was enough. He needed more friction, it needed to be rough, to leave bruises.

 

He felt Chris start to caress him, feeling his thighs, his back, tweaking his nipples as he sucked hickies onto his neck.

 

Douglas whined, thrusting his hips, wishing he were being fucked, feeling his orgasim building slow, so slowly.Chris had mercy on him and set the speed of the vibrator to its highest setting.

 

Douglas moaned like a whore, his hands trembling to reach for his cock but Chris held them to the bed, over top of him, his cock grinding into Douglas wet hole. “Fuck Douglas...you have no idea how hot you look from here....how beautiful..” Douglas cried out, gripping the sheets, nearly ripping them as his orgasim rocked through him again, making the bed a complete mess.

 

Chris groaned, watching the site. He bit his lip as he pulled away. “Color babe?” Douglas was staring off into nothing, panting. “Green, green, so green. Please, fuck me, no more teasing.”Douglas said, looking almost heartbroken at the idea of Chris not riding his ass. Chris kissed his back. “No more teasing love. I’m going to fuck you nice and full of my cum, gonna make you so full you could burst.” Douglas moaned. “Oh god if I were a chick I’d have your babies.” Chris nearly laughed, glad to see he hadn’t fucked the sense of humor out of his husband.

 

Chris smiled as he lubed himself up, turning Douglas over, seeing cum smeared on his stomach and chest, his cock at only half mast but Chris promised him he’d fuck him nice and rough and he’s always a man of his word.

 

Douglas spread his legs, welcoming his husband in as Chris moved between them, lining up his cock and thrusting in nice and hard.

 

Douglas arched his back, gasping and moaning, nearly crying with the overstimulation. Chris saw the tears and got scared. “Color?” Douglas smiled through his tears, gripping Chris arm and wrapping his muscled legs around his waist. “It’s still green. Fuck me like you mean it.”Chris captured his lips quickly, invading his tongue into his lovers, their mouths in a battle as they both moaned.

 

Chris’s hips went like a piston; hard and steady until Douglas moaned, wrapping his arms around his smaller shoulders. “Ahhh more...harder...” Chris groaned, going as hard as he could, as fast as he could. He could feel his own orgasim fast approaching.

 

Chris moaned into Douglas ear. “I’m gonna pump you so full of cum you’re gonna burst, gonna feel it inside of you.” Douglas whined as he gripped his back, leaving marks. “Fuck...yes...fill me up..” Chris let himself go, chasing his orgasim as he panted before hiding his face in the nape of his husbands neck, blonde hair tickling his nose as he came, pumping it into him, letting the fluttering of his walls milk him for everything he has. 

 

Douglas moaned, feeling it paint the inside of himself, embracing the idea that Chris is inside of him so intimately. Sometimes he really wishes he were a woman so they could create a child, wondering what it would look it.

 

Chris panted as he pulled out, laying next to Douglas, holding him close. “Color?” Douglas smiled weakly, panting as well. “Still green.”Chris kissed his head. “You did amazing, I love you so much.” Douglas smiled, holding him close as well. “I love you too.” “We should clean up.” “Later. I can’t feel my legs.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Douglas had fallen asleep in Chris arms. Chris couldn’t bring himself to wake him. He kissed his head before moving from the bed, going to the small bathroom in their room, wetting a cloth with warm water and soap.

 

Walking back over to the bed, sitting down gently, starting to wash away some the dried cum on his lovers chest and stomach.

 

He worried he went too far but he always did after their scenes. After he cleaned his lovers chest he brought a blanket from the floor onto the bed, putting it over the sleeping blonde.

 

 

Chris then got up, getting dressed and making a mental checklist of what to do.

 

It the end of the month, they likely would have to restock and refuel soon. He went to the fridge and cabinets to check their food inventory and he was right. They were low and would need to restock within a few days, or less with Douglas appetite.

 

He checked the bridge, seeing it was still stable, still autopilot. Not that he would know what to do if something were wrong. Douglas always knew what to do if something went wrong, the fucking genius.

 

He went to the living area, a few rooms away from the kitchen where there was a meager set up of a television (that barely got anything but could play DVDs) with a couch they found in a dumpster, despite Chris telling him what a bad idea it was. He grabbed his book off the coffee table, moving a few snack wrappers and dishes away to find it. He groaned.The place was a mess. He couldn’t read now.

 

He started picking up all the wrappers and putting them into the nearest trash can before going in search of cleaning spray.

 

It wasn’t long until Douglas woke up, dressed in just a loose tee shirt and boxers and made his way into the kitchen where Chris was currently cleaning the counter. Chris smiled over. “Good, you’re awake.” Douglas smiled, walking over and wrapping his husband in his arms. “Yep.” Chris looked up as the hug released.

 

“Was everything alright? Did I go too far?” Douglas huffed with a smile. “Everything was fine. I would have used the safe word if it was too much. You need to stop worrying.” Chris frowned. “It’s hard not to worry when you were literally crying. I thought I hurt you.” “You didn’t. It just was...too much but I like that, you know that.” Chris nodded before pulling away. “We need to find somewhere to restock our food and refuel. Are we near any planet for that?” Douglas yawned. “I’ll go check.”

 

Douglas walked up to the bridge, flipping a few switches that brought up a map. He saw a planet near them. “We’re near Aries, we can restock there, only two days out.” Chris frowned. “What about refueling? Do we have enough fuel to get us there?” Douglas checked the fuel gauge, thinking. “We should. As long as we don’t need to use the warp drive again.” Chris huffed. “So as long as we don’t get into police chases. Think you can handle that?”

 

Douglas grinned as he stood up. “I mean its just so tempting but I think I can restrain myself this once.” Chris gave him a look. “You are impossible.” Douglas smiled as he leaned down, kissing Chris quickly. “And you love it”. Chris huffed as the kiss ended. “I’m going to start dinner it’s getting late.” Douglas didn’t correct him that there’s technically no night or day in space and just followed him.

 

For two days Chris worried about the fuel and watched how much they ate. Douglas assuring him every hour that they would be fine.

 

It wasn’t until the blueish planet came into view that Chris relaxed. It looked very similar to earth. Mostplanets were teraformed to be a second or third earth while trying to work with its natural atmosphere.

 

Aris was similar to earth in climate too but their summers were extremely hot while their winters were extremely cold. There wasn’t much in between and thunderstorms got deadly, having alerts for the people like tornado warnings on earth.

 

Douglas located a temporary docking station for travelers,pressing a few buttons before getting the hand-held com system, his voice echoing through the ship. “Ladies and gents please buckle up as we enter into the Aris atmosphere. Thank you for flying ship Douglas.”

 

Chris just stared at him from where he stood on the bridge. “We’re literally the only two on this ship you dork.” Douglas just grinned as he held the steering and made his way into the atmosphere gently and finally to the station, flipping a switch for the landing gear as they landed safely.

 

Chris looked out the window.

They were in one of the larger cities, different species of alien everywhere. The planet was home mostly to the Andromens and rich with farming communities.

 

The Andromens were mostly kind, compassionate people which is why they had special docking stations for travelers.

 

Douglas got up from the pilots seat with a smile. “I’ll handle the refuel while you shop?” Chris nodded. “Someone has to make sure something’s healthy on this ship.” “Hey, PBJ sandwich’s are just fine.” Chris just rolled his eyes as they made their way to the hanger. 

 

Douglas pressed the release button for the ramp, the mechanism lowering it, opening up to the surprisingly cool planet.

 

Chris frowned. “It’s cooler.” Douglas looked at the intergalactic calendar booklet he always carried with him. “It’s the autumn solstice on this planet, that’s why it’s so cool. It’s going to be winter in a few months.” Chris brought his jacket around him more. “Wonderful. I hate the cold. Let’s get this over with.” Douglas kissed him quickly as Chris went his way to the closest farmers market.

 

A few of the workers at the parking dock greeted him. The people tended to be thin, bald but smooth. Almost pearly skin that almost always had to be covered from the heat rays of the sun on their planet.

 

The one came over to him. Small device in hand, speaking his native language into it, accent thick and clicking as it made his language translatable in real time, relying his message.

 

“Do you speak English?” Douglas smiled, the people knew the travelers well who came here to know the language to ask. “Yes. Yes I do.” He spoke into the little box held out to him. ThePearly alien smiled, this time speaking on his own in broken English.

 

“Ah ello, I learning English. Very common language among hoomans.” Douglas grinned. “That’s awesome, you’re already doing great. I just need a refuel. Make a few canisters extra, not sure when I’ll be able to stop again.” TheAndromen nodded his bald head with a smile, turning to the other aliens working, speaking his native language again, likely telling them what to do.

 

A few of the children that were running around, saw him and ran over. The one, a girl with wild flowers on her smooth head smiled up at him, speaking broken English. “Come dance? It’s the festival of autumn.” Douglas sighed. He really shouldn’t leave the ship alone. Even with friendly planets like this you had to be careful of robbers but the kids looked so Hopeful but before he could answer the girl took his hand in her three fingered one and tugged on his arm and he couldn’t bring himself to say no and followed along, as if it was hard.

 

Chris spent a good portion of the grocery money here, buying various vegetables (which he is thankful most of them are from one of the many tereaforned earths so he knew the different veggies and fruits easily.

 

He went deeper into the city, away from the farmers market of the planet and found a food store. He held his bags tightly and walked inside.

 

Thankfully, inside, they were selling wagons (although they were meant for children they were large enough to carry his bags) but he also bought some of Douglas favorite cereal, some meat of chicken and pork, a few steaks thrown in for iron and some soda which he knows won’t last a week. Soda was more of a treat than beverage with dinner. 

 

He paid the nice femaleAndromen behind the counter and left, looking for his husband.

 

When he got to the ship he was no where to be found. He decided to get he food packed inside first before searching and waved to a few station employees as he walked inside.

 

Douglas was laughing as he danced with the people in the large gathering. Music was loud and natural as a band played their native instruments, a few of the children made him a flower crown of the flowers from the planet.

 

When he turned mid-dance he saw Chris looking...indifferent in the crowd. He grinned, running over to him. “Hey, get our food?” Chris nodded, still staring. “Yes. I did.” Douglas frowned, did he make Chris mad? “Everything ok?” Chris swallowed. “Just never really saw you out like this I guess. You...”. Chris cleared his throat, blushing as he looked at Douglas with adoration. “You look beautiful.”

 

Douglas smiled, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him quickly.

He released him as one of the girls was tugging on him again.

He looked down, arms still around Chris. “Yeah?”

 

“Is he Kama?” Chris raised an eyebrow and Douglas smiled, holding him closer. “Yes. He is.” Chris looked at him. “What’s a Kama?” “It means beloved.” Chris smiled softly, melting.It’s times like this he’s reminded why he fell so hard for a space smuggler in the first place.

 

After two hours the ship was properly fueled and they waved their goodbyes, Douglas still wearing his flower crown as the ramp came up to lock into place.

 

It wasn’t long before Douglas was in the pilots seat, starting up the ship and eventually exiting the atmosphere.

 

They cruised a while, deciding to watch a few DVDs and relax. Chris was leaning against his arm when there was a noise in the kitchen. Both shot up, looking out the door to the hallway.Chris spoke quietly. “What was that?” Douglas got up carefully. “I don’t know, stay here.” Chris stood with him. “No, Douglas.” Douglas shushed him as he looked out into the hallway. He called out. “Hello? Anyone there?”

 

Chris glared. “Nice. Now whatever man eating monster is in here knows where we are.” Douglas ignored him as there was another noise, from the kitchen again, like something panicked.

 

He walked quietly down the metal hall and went to the kitchen, Chris close behind.

 

They got to the door of the kitchen, Douglas making sure Chris was behind him. He might have been book smart but not fighting smart. He carefully opened the door, seeing a few pots and pans had fallen along with some silverware.

 

He called out again. “Whoever you are, we know you’re here. Just come out, we don’t want to hurt you.”

 

It was quiet before he heard a little whimper, like crying. He frowned, walking further inside, going around the counter to see a little Andromen child, from Aries. Her eyes wide and terrified, her head pale and void of any hair. Even her ears barely poked out from her head, staying tightly to her skull.But tears were rolling down her pearly skin. Douglas swallowed, kneeling down to her. “Hey, Uhh I’m Douglas. This is my husband, Chris. We’re not going to hurt you.”

 

She just stared and Chris worried. “What if she doesn’t speak English? She looks young.” Douglas ignored that for now. At least until they had an answer.He continued. “What’s your name?”

 

She was quiet and both were getting terrified she didn’t speak a word of English until she spoke, broken English from her Tiny voice. “Asha.” Douglas smiled. “Asha. That’s a pretty name, my name is Douglas. This is Chris, my husband. Why are you here on our ship?”

 

She looked away. “I run away. No parents, only orphanage.” Chris frowned. “Can you eat human food?” She nodded. Chris sighed in relief. “I’m going to make her some food.” Douglas nodded as Chris went to make some sort of meal for the child.

 

Douglas helped her up and assured her they weren’t mad but she was skittish and it made him wonder how she was beating treated in that orphanage or even what the hell they’re going to do with her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chris made her some simple spaghetti as it tends to be universally loved and hard to go wrong with it.

 

She ate it carefully, spinning the fork in the red covered noodles. Chris thinks she may have had it before.

 

Douglas was next to her. “Why did you decide to run away?” She swallowed the food and answered. “Didn’t like orphanage. Lonely. No friends.” Douglas frowned. “Did any one hurt you there?” “Sometimes. There are bullies.” Chris bit his lip, wanting to shake some sense into the girl but that wouldn’t get them anywhere.

 

Douglas let out a breath. “Well bullies are a part of life. No matter where you go there’s going to be bullies. We’ll take you home soon as-“” No! No home! I no want go back!” She cried out. Chris cleared his throat, getting Douglas attention, signaling to meet outside of the kitchen.

 

Douglas nodded. Following.

They went to the bridge, so she couldn’t overhear. Chris sighed. “We have to return her.” Douglas frowned. “But why? She obviously doesn’t want to, what’s wrong if we kept her, adopted her?” “For one we could get charged for kidnapping, would you want to add that to your long list of charges?” Douglas frowned, looking away. “No.” Chris frowned, walking closer, taking his hand in his. “I know you just want her to be happy, you don’t want to upset her but it has to be done. We don’t even have a bedroom for her.”

 

Douglas sighed. “You’re right. I hate it. I don’t want to upset her. She’s already upset. She’s just looking for a friend.” Chris held his hand. “I know love. Maybe one day we can adopt one of our own but not right now.” Douglas nodded. “I’m going to set the coordinates to Aries.” “I’ll keep an eye on her, try to keep her calm.” Douglas nodded as he went to the pilots seat.

 

Chris hated that he was right. He knew how much of a soft spot his husband had for children and it’s no surprise he wants to adopt and have a family of their own but the ship and nothingness of space is no place for a child.

 

He walked back into the kitchen where her plate was cleaned. A few smears of red still hanging on the plate and red sauce all over her mouth. He chuckled when he saw her, walking over while getting a napkin and was glad to see she was smiling too.

 

“I think you got more on you than in you.” He gently started rubbing the sauce away from her skin, cleaning her off. The motion coming natural to him. She laughed as well, light and airy. “It really good. More?” Chris smiled. “Of course. I’ll get you another plate.”

 

Chris stayed with her while Douglas piloted the ship to Aries. Even though it had an Autopilot, he knew Douglas likely wanted to be alone and not get attached any more than he’s become to the orphan.

 

But it didn’t feel too long when large blonde walked into the kitchen, looking depressed. “We’re going to be entering the atmosphere in a few minutes, make sure you’re all buckled.” Chris nodded and Asha looked concerned. “Where going?” Chris frowned. “We’re taking you home. I’m sorry, you can’t stay with us.” She looked away,her purple eyes filling with tears.

“Why can’t I stay?” Chris brought a hand to her back gently. “For one we don’t have any space for you. We don’t have a room for you or anything for you. We wouldn’t make a good home.”

 

Asha looked up at them, lip trembling. “But it’s where you are. I no go back.” Chris took in a breath, holding her hands. “Im so sorry but we could get in a lot of trouble for having you onboard. The police might think we kidnapped you. You understand?” She sniffled, looking away. “Yeah. I no want you in trouble.” Chris looked to Douglas but he had already left to the bridge.

 

Asha was wiping tears away as she held Chris hand as the three of them walked to the ramp, Douglas opening it. The same alien that greeted him earlier saw him looking worried.

He spoke to them. “We just had a little issue. A stowaway from one of your orphanages, do you know where the closest one is? She’s probably from there.” The alien nodded and gave him directions. It was only a block away. He thanked them and the three walked down the streeet.

 

Along the way there, unknown to them, a few humanoid aliens were watching them from an alley, one of the few gangs on the planet. The leader watched with disgust as the three walked. He gave a signal for the reset of his gang to follow.

 

Douglas could see the orphanage from the end of the street before two human looking aliens stepped in front of him, looking ready to cause trouble. Douglas swallowed. This wasn’t good, three more moved in behind them; trapped. This was a gang.

 

The leader spoke. “What a couple of humans like you doing with a freak like her?” Chris held Asha tighter to him as Douglas handled the situation, speaking to the leader. “She was a runaway, we’re just trying to get her home.” The leader chuckled before glaring. “Home? That freak doesn’t deserve a home! None of her people do! Why do they get to live while we died in agony?!” Douglas saw a few of he others agree, a few already holding a weapon of some sort. Some brass knuckles and a knife.

 

Douglas had his hands up in surrender. “Please, were not looking for trouble. We just want to return her to where she belongs.” The leader got closer, shoving Douglas, making him stumble. “That’s not gonna happen Human. She’s gonna die here with the rest of you. Put her where she really belongs.” Asha was hiding behind Chris. Shaking and trembling as he held her close.

 

Before the leader could start any fighting the Aries planet police came over, human police. “Hey, get away from them.” The leader tries staring him down. “Let us teach these freaks a lesson.” The officer sighed. “They’re just trying to go along their way. Either leave them alone or I charge you with attempted assault.” The leader huffed, signaling the rest of his gang to leave.

 

The officer nodded to them. “Sorry about them, everything ok?” Douglas looked at Chris who was comforting Asha. “Yeah. We’re ok, just shaken up. We’re returning her, she was a runaway when we were docked.” The officer nodded. “She’s not the first, be careful next time you come here to dock, ok?” “ Yes sir. Thank you.” The officer nodded before waking away.

 

Douglas went to Chris and Asha worriedly. “Are you two Ok?” Chris nodded, still holding Asha close to himself. “Yes, just shaken up. We should get going before they come back again.”

 

They managed to get to the orphanage where the owner came out to greet them with a smile. “Asha, I wondered where you went off to.” Chris let Asha go but she stayed firmly at his side. Douglas frowned. “I’m sorry if this caused any trouble, she ran away and stowed away on our ship while we were refueling.”

 

She nodded, her smooth, pearly head shining in the sun. “Thank you so much for retuning her. I saw you get into a bit of trouble down the road. What happened?” Douglas looked away. “Just a gang. They called her a freak, is there any reason that is? They seemed to really hate her.”

 

The owner frowned. “A few years ago we had an epidemic that took out half the planet. Human and aliens alike, many races died out during that time.My people didn’t. Most survived it like it a simple cold to humans. After that we’ve been shunned or oppressed for something that we couldn’t have controlled.”

 

She saw how attached Asha has become of these two, still not wanting to let go of the one mans leg, she pressed on, hoping that Asha may be adopted.

 

“Our people don’t get adopted out easily either. Little Asha had been here nearly since birth. Many other children have come and gone but she’s stayed.” Douglas perked up. “Really?” He turned to Chris who looked at him. “Douglas, we can’t.” Douglas went over to Chris. “I think we can. I can make room on the ship, we can buy her everything she needs. She needs a home.” The owner smiled. “She has become rather attached to you.”

 

Chris looked away, hating the guilt that was bubbling it’s way up his chest. Both Asha and Douglas looked so hopeful. “I’m sorry, we can’t right now.” Asha looked down to the ground, lip trembling and Douglas looking just as depressed about the situation. The owner sighed. “I understand. If you ever change your mind. Please don’t hesitate to contact us.” The owner looked to Asha. “Asha dear. Please come along.” Asha sniffled as she went to the owner. Holding her hand, looking back at them with tears, pleading eyes that Douglas couldn’t stand. 

 

Before  he broke down he turned. Walking quickly back to the ship, leaving Chris to muddle with his own guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Back at the ship Douglas was silent but Chris saw the red of his eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks as he broke through the atmosphere.

 

Chris hated himself. He hated having to be the one to put his foot down, to be the boundary that Douglas needs because sometimes it ends like this; in tears and heartbreak.

 

“Love..” Chris called out from the entry way of the bridge. Douglas turned away from him. “No. I don’t want to talk about it.” Chris swallowed his guilt down and walked further inside. “Love please, I only did that for her own good.”Douglas was standing now, looking livid but Chris saw the tears ready to fall.

 

“Her own good? If that were true she would be here, right now with us. You heard the owner, she may never get adtoped. She may be there her entire life, and now she thinks we abandoned her.”

 

“We don’t have the space right now. The only available space for her is the closest in the hall. Is that what you want? For her to live in a closest?” Douglas was silent and Chris moved closer. “Believe me, I didn’t want to say no but she deserves better than a closest. Maybe we can add another room or even save money for a larger ship but we couldn’t adopt her, not right now. You understand?” Douglas swallowed the lump in his throat. “I do. I hate it but I do.” Chris took his chance, moving closer, holding his husbands hands. “I love you, and I only want what’s best for her and us. I promise, we can adopt her if she’s still there when the time is right.” Douglas looked away. “If she’ll even still want us.”

 

Chris brought his hands to his hurting husbands face, gently wiping away tears. “How about I make your favorite meal and after we can do whatever you want.” Douglas perked up. “What ever I want?” Chris smiled softly. “Yes. Anything.” Douglas nodded, looking like he was thinking before he bit his lip. “Help me forget today. Can we do a scene? Please?” Chris nodded. “Yes. How did you want it? Praise or punishment?” Douglas wrapped Chris in his arms, wanting to be able to hide himself in him. “Praise, please. I need to feel good, I need to forget.” Chris held him tightly. “Of course love.”

 

Nearly an hour later Chris was making him mashed potatoes, breaded pork chops and some green beans, just like his mom used to make him back on earth. The original earth, not one of the many replicas floating throughout the Galaxy.

 

It warmed him to finally see a bit of spark come back into those blue eyes. They relaxed for a bit until Chris spoke up from his spot on the couch. “Would you like to get yourself ready while I do the dishes?” Douglas was already blushing, thinking of what they were going to do. He nodded. Chris smiled softly, leaning his forehead against his. “Good. While I’m doing the dishes, I want you to pick out the plug you’d like to use and if you like, the cock ring. It’s entirely up to you how you want it.” Douglas kissed him softly. “I can’t wait. See you soon.”

 

Chris smiled as his husband got up and walked out of the living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

 

Chris already felt excitementthrumming through his blood as he got up to walk into the kitchen and force himself to do the dishes.

 

When they were all done a half hour later Chris was achingly hard at the thought of his large blonde of a husband wet and wanting and eager for him. He wondering if he should take a cold shower before hand, not wanting to come too early but he didn’t want to eat up any more precious time he could be spending fucking into that beautiful man that’s waiting so patiently.

 

When he walked into their bedroom Douglas was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently nude as the day he was born. All his muscles out on display and no cock ring he noticed.

 

Douglas was well over six feet tall, his shoulders wide and built enough he looks like he could pop anyone like a grape. But it did wonders hiding his true self, his compassionate, kind and dorky self. The part of himself that longs to be a parent, that couldn’t hurt a fly.

 

Chris always felt small within his shadow. He being only 5’10 there is quite a height difference and being built fairly thin didn’t do him any favors but when Douglas is moaning and writhing from pleasure from him, it’s a heady, powerful feeling. That he can make someone seemingly as powerful as Douglas to lose control.

 

Chris walked over with a soft smile, holding Douglas face in his hands. “Are you prepared?” Douglas nodded as he turned his head, holding one of Chris hands in his own, kissing it, a few waves of blonde tickling Chris fingertips.

 

Chris smiled as he brought his husbands face to meet his eyes. Douglas looked so trusting and hopeful that Chris had no choice but to kiss him senseless.

 

Douglas moaned into the kiss, gripping Chris presitne collared shirt and bringing them both to fall back on the bed, his legs wrapping around Chris’s waist.

 

Chris nearly moaned as his tent was forced to grind with his husbands own hard cock. He moved his mouth to Douglas throat, suckling and kissing the soft skin while his hand traveled down the curves and dips of his abs and past his hard cock and to his entrance where he felt the flared end of the plug he chose.

 

He spoke lowly into his neck. “Such a good boy. All stretched and ready for me.” Douglas panted. “Yes. I need you.” Chris kissed his lips before shushing him gently. “Shh Love. I will take care of you.”Chris started kissing down his muscled chest, going for the beautiful cock standing straight, yearning for attention which Chris was more than happy to give.

 

His lips wrapped around the head gently, Douglas gasping; Little breathy moans escaping him but Chris had other plans. While he pleasured his husband with his mouth, his hand travled lower, gripping the end of the plug in hand, gently pulling it out before thrusting it back in.

 

Douglas cried out, Chris kept up the steady pace of suction and thrusting. He already felt himself close to the edge. Chris sensed this and pulled up from his spot. “You come came love. I plan on making you come at least twice tonight.” Douglas groaned. “Oh god...I’m so close...more..” Chris moved up, kissing his thigh and tracing little patterns with his free hand as he gently fucked the large plug in and out of his wet hole.

 

Douglas was a mess, back arching every time that plug hit his prostate, his fingers gripping he sheets so tightly they may rip. The smooth slide of the fake dick inside him was so good, so wet, sending electric bolts of pleasure throughout his entire body. He gasped as he came suddenly, white cum shooting out, landing on his chest and stomach as Chris kept his pace up, tittering toward overstimulation.

 

Chris smiled as his hand pulled the plug out completely, letting it land on the floor. “Love you’re a mess.” Douglas was blushing deeply but was clearly not all there at the moment. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. The aftershocks of pleasure still going through him, knowing there’s more.

 

Chris went up to his ear, kissing his neck. “Color?” Douglas swallowed. His throat dry. “Green.” Chris nodded. “Would you like my cock inside you now? Fuck you nice and hard?” Douglas whimpered, nodding his head. “Yes. Please.” Chris kissed the side of his mouth.“Of course, I love you. You’re so good.” Douglas turned to kiss him properly but Chris was already sitting up, unbuttoning his shirt. Douglas reached out, sitting up, wanting to help. Chris let him, letting his hands pet his blonde waves, helping when the shirt was finally unbuttoned. The pants didn’t take long and soon he was as naked as his husband. Chris wrapped his arms around him, whispering softly. “Did you want to ride me?”

 

Douglas nodded. “Yes.” Chris kissed him deeply. “Good. I can’t wait to see you riding my cock, so beautiful.”Chris got on the bed, making sure he was lubed properly as Douglas crawled over him, blue eyes half lidded in pleasure and the blacks of his eyes taken over by lust. Douglas captured Chris lips on his own as he straddled him, lining himself up with his cock before sinking down, gasping into his mouth. Chris looked worriedly. “Does it hurt?” Douglas shook his head, panting. “No. It’s good..so fucking good..” Chris didn’t move as Douglas moved lower and lower. Accepting every inch of him until he was flush with his balls.

 

Then Douglas moved, sitting up, letting his hips and abs do the work, moving up and down steadily, moaning like a whore, his abdominal muscles trembling with each movement. Chris groaned, watching the sight. He saved this image to his memory, this beautiful man impaling himself on his cock.

 

Chris started to help, thrusting up, gripping his hips, panting with the effort. Douglas cried out, hands gripping either side of the bed by Chris’s head for leverage as he continued to fuck himself on his husbands cock.

 

Chris was nearing his climax and he couldn’t have that. He always had Douglas come first, no matter their scene. He reached a hand under them, stroking Douglas leaking cock. Douglas moaned, gasping and hips starting to go a little faster and little messier as he chased that sweet oblivion.

 

It wasn’t long before he was coming all over Chris chest and hand, gasping and crying out. Chris pounded into him after that, harder and faster and soon he was coming inside him with a whine, holding him close, hands tangling in blonde locks as his cock pulsed.

 

It was a few minutes before he pulled out, seeing a trail of cum leaking out of his lover. Chris looked over Douglas, seeing he looked half asleep. Chris moved to hold him close, cradling his head to his chest. Douglas just snuggled deeper into his embrace. Chris smiled softly, kissing his head. “I love you.” Douglas smiled sleepily. “I love you too.”

 

While Douglas fell into an easy, bliss filled sleep, Chris dressed himself in his pajamas and got a warm wash cloth, cleaning his lover of the cum that had dried before putting it in the clothing hamper. Getting his book and getting back in bed and never wanting to change a thing about how he ended up in this life.

 

It was two hours later Douglas woke, going to the kitchen in his tee shirt and boxers, for a bowl of cereal, eating it as he went to the bridge. He saw a red light blinking by the comm. there was a message, someone had contacted him. He went over and pressed play.

 

“Uh so word is your the best smuggler this side of the cosmos. Of your interested, I have a job, it pays handsomely but there’s a few catches. Call me back if you’re interested.”


	5. Chapter 5

“No. I don’t like it.” Chris said as he had his arms crossed. Douglas sighed. “I’m not a huge fan either but it’s paying over a million units.” “It’s illegal.” “Only if we get caught.” Douglas said with a playful grin. Chris rolled his eyes as he started to pace.

 

“Those coats are made from a nearly endangered alien species. That he refuses to disclose to us.” Douglas frowned. “I know but we’d have enough for a new ship, adopting Asha and still have plenary for food and whatever she needs.” Chris shook his head. “I still don’t like it.” “I don’t either but this kind of money is hard to pass up. I’m basically just delivering it. I go, load the crates and take them to the buyers, get our money and leave.” “I don’t have to be a part of it? I can hide?” “The whole damn time.” Chris sighed, looking away. “Then I will be off pretending we’re not killing an alien species” He said as he walked out of the bridge.

 

Douglas went to the comm, calling the dealer back. They picked up, their deep, smoke-heavy voice filling the bridge. “Jarvrov here.” “It’s Douglas. I’ve thought about your offer.”

 

There was a pause before Jarvrov chuckled, deeply. “Oh? What is it you’ve decided?” “I’ll do it. Tell me where and when to meet you.” “Brave boy, I’m sending you the location to my warehouse. I won’t be there personally to deliver it but I will let my men know your coming, just tell them Jarvrov sent you.” “Will do.” “And another thing. You won’t get the money until after I have confirmation you delivered those coats to their respective buyers.” Douglas nodded, he understood that and not the first time he’s agreed to it. “No problem. I’ll see you in a day. I’ll message you when I’m close.”He shut off the coms after that.

 

Chris was quiet as he sat on the couch, book in hand and mind a flutter with worry. He had no idea what these coats were made of. It’s just classified as “rare and controversial” the dealer having not disclosed the actual name of the fabric used.

 

Douglas found him, walking into their living room. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Chris looked up. “I can’t help but wonder what these coats are made of. He wouldn’t disclose the name.”Douglas shrugged as he sat down. “Probably to protect us if something goes down.” “Or himself.” Douglas sighed. “It’ll be almost two days before were arrive on Tarus. Let’s just relax and think of what kind of ship we want to get with the money.”

 

Chris smiled weakly, snuggling against his husband. “Fine. I think we should get one not much bigger than this. Homey, cozy but enough room to add Asha. A room of her own.” Douglas smiled. Wrapping his arms around Chris. “Sounds wonderful.”

 

When the broke the atmosphere of Tarus it was cloudy and raining. The planet largely industrial and heavy with pollution. Many mobs of he galaxy did their business here as well, making it easier to get under the radar of most authorities. Chris hid away as Douglas parked, docking his ship to Jarvrovs location. A warehouse that looked as shady as this whole situation.

 

Douglas made sure to wear his fingerless gloves and black vest, Chris insisting that it made him more intimidating which may be needed for this.

 

The ship parked smoothly, Douglas unbuckling his seatbelt, leaving to go down to the cargo hold.

 

He opened the ramp, seeing about ten wooden crates and five of Jarvrov workers, odd looking aliens that reminded Douglas of the swamp thing.

 

Douglas walked, standing in front of them, arms crossed. “Jarvrov sent me.” The one worker closest to him nodded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “He warned us.” He gave a signal to the rest of the workers to start loading the crates into the ship as he blew out a grey plume of smoke from his skits of his nose.

 

Chris watched silently from above them, seeing the strange aliens bringing in the ten crates. All crates, in big red letters “Arden noma” and he desperately wanted to know what’s inside of it that makes it so worth over a million units. Them not disclosing the information of what these coats exactly are is extremely suspicious, taking Chris back to his old life as a lawyer.It was five minutes and all the crates were placed inside, Douglas waving goodbye as he pressed the button to close the ramp.

 

As the ramp closed Chris walked down the metal stairs to meet him. “I want to know what’s in these boxes.” Douglas turned to him as the ramp hissed shut. “He told us not to.” “That’s even more suspicious.” Douglas turned with a tired look. “I know, I know it’s very shady. I’m not happy with this but a part of the deal is not opening those crates and getting them there in the same condition they are now.”

 

Chris looked at the red lettering on the side. “I’m going to do some research. See if I can find what what the hell Arden noma is.” Douglas smiled. “If anyone can, It’s you.” Chris smiled weakly, kissing Douglas quickly before going back up the metal stairs.

 

Douglas set the ship to Aquarius, another terraformed planet but seemed reserved only for the richest and most wealthy. Chris was forever thankful he wasn’t from there. He could imagine his family fitting in just fine with the rest of the snobs.

 

He couldn’t sleep. Douglas lay asleep next to him while his mind was abuzz with anxiety; what the hell was in those crates?

 

Now much has come up under the name on them other than they’re extremely expensive and rare, outlawed in most places.

 

He almost gave up when he found a forum about poaching and was confused as to why his searches would lead him there.

One user said the coats were made out of...no.

 

Chris reread it over and over. They couldn’t be made out of that. A bolt of panic made him jump out of bed, tablet falling to the floor, waking Douglas up but Chris was already running out their bedroom to the cargo hold.

Douglas frowned. “Babe?”

Douglas got hisrobe on and followed.

 

Chris was shaking with anxiety as he got to the crates, frantically looking around, hands tangling in his hair. Douglas worried as he caught up. “Chris! What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Douglas asked with worry. Chris was panting, on the verge of an anxiety attack. “I need a crowbar. Now. I need to know if it’s true.” Douglas didn’t even question him as he found one quickly, handing it to him.

 

Chris went to the first crate closest to him, prying the lid open after a few failed attempts, Douglas not wanting to interfere unless asked but the wooden lid came off with a pop and landed with a wooden thunk on the metal floor.

 

Chris swallowed, looking inside it, picking one of the many coats up with horror.

 

Thin material, pearly, a soft leather.

 

The forum was right. Chris cried out, throwing it as if it were on fire, backing up and shaking like a leaf. Douglas went to him quickly. Chris’s eyes watered. “It’sthem. The Andromens. Ashas people.” Douglas was silent as he looked over, seeing the discarded coat on the ground. There was no mistaking the pearly texture.

 

Douglas felt sick but saw the state of his husband and deemed him more important. Douglas wrapped him up in his arms. “You need to calm down.” Chris was nearly crying in Douglass arms. “People are hunting them like animals. Do they even know?” “ I don’t know but right now you need to calm down. I’ll call Jarvrov in the morning and tell him I refuse this order. No amount of money is worth this. Com’on Love.” Chris nodded shakily as Douglas led him up the metal stairs but the vision of those coats, who once were people, alive and well, were nothing but skin on their ship. And they probably have hundreds of them.

 

Chris felt his stomach wanting to escape and ran out of Douglass arms and to the kitchen, which was closer than the bathrooms, he knew he wouldn’t make it that far.

 

He made it to the sink, vomiting and dry heaving into it as Douglas rubbed his back and held him as he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was now sitting in their room, Douglas having placed his favorite blanket around his husbands form. Douglas was pacing, trying to think of what to do with the crates and coats currently in their cargo hold.

 

They couldn’t return them, this poaching and hunting had to stop and Douglas was willing pay the price for that but what do they do with them now? 

 

Douglas spoke quietly as he stopped pacing. “We should burn them. Give them an actual funeral best we can.” Chris looked up with red, watery eyes. “What about the dealer? The buyers? I’m sure they won’t be happy that we’ve burned their merchandise.” “Fuck’em.” Douglas said, glaring at a spot in the floor. “Fuck’em, let them come after me, I don’t care. I’ll take the heat but they deserve a proper funeral.”

 

Chris spoke suddenly. “We should adopt Asha. As soon as this is over. If the hunting of her people is this much of a problem, she’s in danger. We need to get her out of there.” Douglas nodded, agreeing before speaking. “We’re going to take the remains back to Aries, alert the government and hopefully find a proper place for a pyre.” Chris nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Douglas walked out of the room, going to the bridge to set the coordinates to Aries and to contact Jarvrov.

 

Jarvrov picked up. “This is Jarvrov.” Douglas glared at the comm. “It’s Douglas. I’m calling to let you know I’m not doing this delivery. The deals off.” Jarvrov was quiet before his gruff voice came through the failing speaker. “You know.” “Of course I fucking know. It didn’t take much to figure it out. Tell your buyers not to expect their coats because this is the last shipment of them and they’re being taken care.”

 

Jarvrov didn’t sound happy about that, gruff, grumbled sounds escaping him before talked. “If you do not bring my coats back there will be consequences Doug-“ Douglas cut him off as he turned the comm off, making sure the ship was still on its way to Aries. It would be two days trip before they got there and he worried Jarvrov may send some of his men after him.

 

He checked the time for the area of Aries he wanted to go, it was about 4AM there, he would need to wait a few hours before being able to call them and tell them what’s going on.

 

After that he started pressing various buttons and switches, turning off any possible way to track his ship. He hoped it kept Jarvrov off his tail and kept them safe. 

 

He eventually walked back to their room, seeing Chris laying down, curled under the blanket and sobbing. It made Douglas worry if this triggered his husbands depression and if so, vowed to help him, just like last time. Unfortunately being smugglers and often going under the law, it can be hard to get any medication that ain’t first aid, leaving Chris to cope on his own, without the aid of any antidepressants.

 

Douglas undressed to just his shirt and boxers, climbing under the blanket and holding Chris impossiblely close.

 

Chris let himself be held, still whimpering and crying into a restless sleep.

 

The next day Chris wasn’t any better. He was quiet and didn’t eat. Barely wanted to get out of bed but he managed only to go sit above the cargo hold, staring at the crates.

 

Douglas tried to give him his privacy but he worried Chris may try to do something to harm himself. He went to the landing above the cargo hold, above the crates; above the remains.

 

Chris was sitting, legs dangling over the side just staring, eyes dull where they were once bright and challenging.

 

Douglas started to walk on the landing, his footfalls making a small, metallic thud as he sat next to Chris. “How you doing?” Chris didn’t look away from the crates as he spoke, still in his clothing from yesterday; it was odd to see his once pristine collared shirt wrinkled from sleep.

 

“Fine.” He said automatically. Douglas moved a little closer. “You don’t have to lie to me. I know you’re far from fine. I know this triggered your depression.” He saw Chris tense and his eyes fill up but he kept going. “And I know, it’s hard to fight it but staring at those crates wont do anything. I know I’m not as good a cook as you but I made your favorite.” Chris looked over at him, the red of his eyes breaking Douglas heart, until he spoke. “You made pizza rolls with nacho cheese?” Douglas raised an eyebrow. “Uhh Yeah?”

 

Chris couldn’t help the small smile. “That’s not even cooking, that’s using a microwave, fucking dork.” Chris wiped his eyes, chuckling tearfully. Douglas smiled as he helped him up.

 

Douglas would never stop being amused that his husbands favorite food was pizza rolls with nacho cheese. Especially since he came from a wealthy family, maybe it was his own “fuck you” to his family but Chris seemed to be feeling better as he ate, sitting on the sofa with Douglas, snuggled in his arms, watching a comedy from Douglas large DVD collection, Super Troopers he remembered is the name.

 

Chris bit his lip before he spoke. “Do you think we’ll be safe? How did Jarvrov take it?” Douglas let out a breath. “Not good But I made sure to turn off every way possible to track us.” “Good.”

 

Chris was asleep (last nights sleep being less than restful) and Chris was finally able to call the government of Aries.

 

It seemed to ring for a long time, being put through voicemails and secretaries and being put on hold.

 

Finally someone actually answered him, after an hour of hassle. He was almost tempted to hang up but this was too important.

 

“Government of Aries, who may I ask is speaking?” She asked in English, Douglas noted, not their own language. “My name is Douglas and I’m a smuggler of sorts and I have cargo that you might want to be alerted to. Is there an official I can talk to?”

 

“What kind of cargo is it?” Douglas felt sick for even saying it out loud. “I got a shipment of very rare, controversial and illegal coats. They’re being made from your people, the Andromens. I have ten crates that I told the dealer that I couldn’t deliver it once I found out what it was. We want to at least give the remains we have a proper funeral and bring light the poaching and hunting being done to your people.” The lady on the other end was silent before she said, quietly. “Please hold.”

 

Douglas almost groaned, running a hand through his hair when not five minutes later the com came through again. “President Bhavesh here.” Douglas shot up. He didn’t think he was going to be talking to the actual president of the planet of Aries. “Uh hello sir, Mr. President, it’s an honor. I wish this was on better circumstances.” “Please tell me what exactly is going on.”

 

The next day Douglas was guiding the ship through Aries atmosphere to dock near the presidents house of business.

 

He was already out there meeting him with body guards. Although he was just the same as the other Andromens, he carried himself with a regal air, his official tunic wrapped around him.

 

Chris made sure to iron his collared shirt before meeting the president, looking pristine as ever with his hair slicked and shirt perfect.

 

The president bowed to them and they bowed back. The president sighed. “Gentlemen. It’s a pleasure to meet you both, I hate the circumstances. I shall find you a spot to have a pyre safely and properly.”

 

Douglas smiled brightly. “That’s great, I can start putting together a warning for-“ “There will be no warning son. We’re already aware of the issue.” Douglas frowned. “But wouldn’t you want to help protect your people? A warning would help, let them know what’s going on.”

 

The president sighed. “Son, we have. Quite a few times and as much as I tell my people to stay indoors, it doesn’t work. People want to live their lives, not stay huddle inside in fear. I can’t help that. I also can’t stop these poachers either. We’ve tried but they’re creative and elusive.” Chris swallowed the growing despair growing inside of him. “Can anything be done?”

 

The President looked away. “Only time will tell. We have guards, we have security but it can only do so much.” Chris looked away and Douglas looked like someone kicked his puppy. How can this be happening?

 

The president signaled them to follow him and they did, on their way to find a proper spot for a funeral pyre.

 

It was hours of finding the spot and having to truck the crates to the location. While Douglas was helping with kindling Chris had to find a place to hide. He could feel the cloud hanging around him threatening to swallow him whole. He felt his eyes welling over quickly as he rushed away.

 

Douglas saw this as he placed the kindling down. “Chris?” One of the Andromens saw him rush away too. “Is your husband alright?” Douglas frowned. “This whole situation has messed him up a bit. He’s really taking it hard. I’m gonna go check on him.” She nodded as he started to walk back to the vehicle that they drove here in. Chris was in the backseat, sobbing and trying to catch his breath. Douglas knocked on the window gently. Chris looked over, opening the door.

 

Douglas was crammed in the car (the cars on this planet we’re not made for humans in mind, definitely an Andromen car) and crowded around Chris, bringing him into his arms.

 

Chris held him close in return, sobbing and panting, unable to catch his breath. Douglas gently shushed him, rubbing his back. “Shh I got you. Everything’s gonna be ok. Just breathe with me.”

 

Chris focused on his husbands steady heart beat and breaths, trying to mimic and found it started to help, although his depression was still raging through him, he felt he could move on with the day; tolerable.

 

Chris moved away gently, seeing how crammed Douglas was in the small car. “You can’t be comfortable.” He said, sniffling. Douglas smiled, kissing his head through his putty shaped hair. “I’m just fine wherever you are. Did you want to go back to the ship while we finish? I can pick you up.” “No. I want to see this through, completely.” Douglas nodded. “Ready to get out of the car yet?” Chris swallowed. “I feel so stupid, so whiny.”

 

Douglas frowned. “You’re not. You’re fighting a battle every day, you’re one of the strongest and smartest people I know and no one thinks you’re whining. Everyone handles grief differently, I think they’re just happy others are mourning for them, especially since nothing can be done about the poachers.” Chris was quiet before he reached over Douglas and opened the car door. “Let’s get out of here, you’re going to get a stiff neck.” Douglas smiled as he got out (with little trouble) Chris following behind him as they walked back to finish putting together the pyre.

 

Many Andromens actually showed up, Douglas wasn’t sure if anyone would or if anyone on the planet really cared but in the firelight of the pyre, he saw their mourning faces, holding onto loved ones for comfort, a few singing in a small chorus in their language.

 

Chris had to keep wiping tears away but it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Some justice was made today, not much but some and it made him think back to when he was on earth, barely twenty-three and fresh out of law school; naive and wanting to help people, make a difference and right wrongs and bring justice. How wrong he was then. He was brought back to now, hearing Douglas hum the bittersweet tune with the rest of the chorus, smiling sadly.

 

Even if it was a small justice, it felt good.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold when they went back to the ship. Chris felt exhausted, he dressed into pajamas hastily and didn’t even stay up to read. Douglas smiled when he saw his husband passed out. The last few days really took its toll on them both but Chris took it especially hard, emotions fried. Chris deserved to pass out on their bed.

 

Douglas got under the blankets, holding him close as he fell into a deep sleep, ready to see his soon-to-be daughter tomorrow.

 

As a thank you to the two bringing the remains back to their rightful planet,the president spared a driver of his to take them wherever they need and help for the ship to unload whatever they buy for their new addition.

 

The driver parked in front of the orphanage and Douglas felt his heartbeat pick up. Chris followed him as they got out of the car to the door.

 

Chris could feel Douglas shaking as he held his hand. He looked over at him. “Are you ok love?” Douglas smiled. “Yeah, just excited.” Chris smiled as he knocked on the door.

 

The owner opened the door, smiled when she saw them. “You two again, what do I owe this pleasure?” Chris cleared his throat. “We would like to adopt Asha, if she is still available.” The owner smiled. “Please, come in. I’ll get the papers ready while you familiarize yourselves with Asha.”

 

They walked in together, seeing children of different ages playing, little Asha in a far corner looking sad. Douglas saw her quickly, smiling. “Asha!” She looked up, her purple eyes seeing the two lovers that brought her back here.

 

Douglas broke away from Chris, walking toward her. She got up quickly, her little dress swishing with her as she jogged over. Douglas kneeled, hugging her. Asha was smiling brightly as Douglas wrapped his arms around her.

 

Chris saw this, smiling softly as he was taken to the office, ready to sign the papers.

The owner saw it too with a smile. “He will have to sign the papers as well but that can wait a few minutes.” Chris sat down in the chair. “What will she need? I know she isn’t exactly like human children.” The owner nodded as she got the papers. “Andromens are remarkably similar to humans, able to adapt easily but our skin is extremely fair and sensitive, especially since we lack any hair. If you plan on staying for prolonged periods in the sun make sure she has a covering on, sunscreen can help but that goes back to extremely sensitive skin. There’s a high a chance she could be allergic. Don’t worry if she doesn’t grow past five feet, Andromens have always been small. Also all her medical history will be transferred to you and your husband as her legal guardians.” Chris nodded and she placed the papers in front of him.

 

It was a half hour of talking and signing papers. Douglas was keeping Asha entertained while the boring business was taken care of.Chris walked out of the office. “Love, come here please!” He called out before laughing. Douglas had Asha on his back, acting like an airplane. She was laughing, her arms out wide. Douglas saw him, smiling. “Oh hey, everything set?”

 

Chris smiled softly. “Almost. It just needs your signature.” Douglas smiled as he gently placed her back down on the ground. “Sorry peanut, I gotta go do stuff.” Asha smiled as he walked away, following close behind, going to Chris. She looked up curiously with her purple eyes. “Are you my papa now?” Chris smiled, kneeling down. “Yes, But you don’t have to call us that if you don’t want to. Do you remember my name?”

 

She nodded her bald, pearly head. “You Chris and he’s Douglas but you’re both my papas.” Chris smiled softly, holding her hand as he stood. “Yes. We are.”

 

Douglas came out of the room, grinning. “It’s official. You got two dads peanut.” Asha laughed, smiling. “I so happy. I have two papas when most have one. I am lucky girl.” Douglas couldn’t help himself as he picked her up, scooping her up easily in his arms. “And we are very lucky dads to have you. Ready to live in space?” Asha smiled. “Yeah!”

 

The rest of the day was spent in clothing stores on the planet, children’s stores, etc. Chris was ready to spend every dime on his new family. They bought her more than enough clothes, toys, books. They would need to start taking on more jobs to put more food on the table. He’s just glad they recently had a grocery trip, as long as they ration they should be fine.

 

The Andromens who drove them were more than happy to carry all the various bags inside along with furniture.

 

They all waved goodbye as Douglas pressed the button to bring the ramp to the cargo hold back up. Asha in Chris arms contently. Douglas saw them with a soft smile. His heart melted at the sight, a feeling, an urge to protect them with his life went through him as he walked over, kissing Asha on her small, smooth head,his eyes filling with emotion. “Welcome home Asha.” Asha smiled warmly.

 

Chris smiled. “It’s getting late. Once we break atmosphere I can start dinner and get her room set up.” Douglas smiled. “Asha, want to see us fly into space?” She perked up, purple eyes bright. “Yeah!” Chris rolled his eyes as Asha wiggled her way down to hold Douglas hand. Chris sighed but couldn’t help the smile. “I see who the favorite is now.” 

 

Douglas chuckled. “We still love you. Com’on Asha, the bridge is up these stairs, you can sit on my lap, get a front row seat.”

 

Chris followed behind, eyeing up the many bags and boxes as he walked up the metal stairs.

 

He got to the bridge, Douglas sitting with Asha in his lap as he pressed buttons and switches, starting the engines. She was in awe, hearing them.

 

He disengaged the landing gear as the ship started to float and fly, high into the sky, clouds whipping by them. Asha looked out the windows in amazement. The ship started to rock with turbulence, making Chris worry. It always made him worry. It was five minutes before thy broke through the atmosphere, flying safely in space. Asha looked and saw her planet, cloudy and blue.

 

She got off Douglas lap and walked to one of the lower windows, kneeling and bringing her face as close as possible to see. Asha looked at him. “I from there?” Douglas smiled. “Yeah. That’s your planet, isn’t it pretty?” Asha smiled. “It’s marble.” Douglas chuckled. “Yep. It does look like a marble. Now that we’re safely flying through space why don’t we get your room set up?”

 

She looked up at him. “Room?” Douglas held his hand out which she took easily as she stood. “Yes my little peanut, a room all of your own.” Asha looked confused and he frowned, kneeling down. “Something wrong?” Asha looked like she was thinking. “I no sleep with you? Or other papa?” Douglas frowned. “Have you ever had your own room?” Asha shook her head, looking scared. Douglas picked her up. “I think you’ll really like the idea. You can have whatever you want in there. It’s a safe place, it’s where you sleep. Of course you can sleep with us and your other papa but give this room a chance, ok?”

 

Asha nodded. Chris watched it all, speaking to them as they walked out of the bridge. “I’ll start getting some of the furniture, you start cleaning out her room.” “Got it!” Douglas called out.

 

It took nearly three hours and Ashas room was set up nicely. Purple seemed to be her favorite color (Chris wondered if she knew her eyes were her favorite color or if it was her favorite color because of that) and the fairly large closet was cleaned too to bottom, whatever was in there was now laying about the engine room and kitchen (luckily it wasn’t much) and it looked like a legitimate bedroom for a child.

 

She had a cute bed with purple stars bed spread, a little matching rug, a bookcase filled with books and a dresser that now held all her clothing, string lights hanging around the walls. She looked around the small room, seeing the lavender light fill the room as she smiled. “This mine?”

 

Chris nodded. “Yes. All yours.” Asha smiled but yawned, rubbing her eyes with one of her three fingered hands. Douglas chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. “Looks like someone is sleepy. Did you want to sleep in here tonight or with us?” She looked over. “Here.” Chris nodded. “Then let’s get you ready for bed.”

 

It wasn’t long before she was in one of Douglas old tee shirts (she found it and wouldn’t let it go) with the large blonde holding her close in her bed as she falls asleep to his soft but off-tune singing.

 

“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree

Merry, merry king of the bush is he

Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra

Gay your life must be!”

 

Chris watched, feeling an odd sense of bittersweet and envy watching the sweet moment.

 

 

“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree

Eating all the gumdrops he can see

Stop, Kookaburra, stop, Kookaburra

Leave some there for me.”

 

Asha was nodding off, eyes closing as she snuggled close as Douglas continued to sing.

Chris felt his eyes water but not from his heart melting, for the lack of his own childhood. No songs were sung to him, no one tucked him in and wished him a goodnight.

 

“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree

Counting all the monkeys he can see

Stop, Kookaburra, stop, Kookaburra

That's not a monkey, that's me.”

 

Asha was asleep quickly as Douglas finished the song, kissing her head as he tucked her in, turning the main light off but leaving the string lights on as he closed the door gently. He saw Chris Inches from him, leaning against the wall in front of him, wiping tears away.

 

Douglas frowned, walking over, holding his arms gently. “You ok?” Chris sniffled. “It’s stupid.” “It’s not stupid of it upsets you, what’s wrong?” Chris was quiet before he spoke, not looking Douglas in the eyes. “I never had a family like this growing up. My parents never tucked me in, sung me to sleep. They left me alone or had a nanny watch over me. I hate I feel jealous of her.”

 

Douglas brought Chris closer. “It’s all in the past. All we can do is move forward. How’s everything else?” “You mean my depression?” Douglas shrugged. “Yeah, I just didn’t want to say it like that.” Chris shrugged. “Better but still there, lingering. I’ll be ok.” Douglas nodded, kissing him softly. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Chris nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband. “Yes. I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Douglas was enjoying breakfast with his new family. Asha really loved pancakes and bacon, even if half of it ends up around her face than in her mouth.

 

Chris grumbled as he cleaned her face for the fourth time durning breakfast when the bridge started ringing. All looked up as Douglas got up, walking to the bridge.

 

He saw the com ringing and pressed the button. “This is Douglas.” “Yes, this is Emperor Pragyan of the planet Gemini, we were wondering how finding our crystal is going?” Douglas eyes got wide.

 

He had completely forgotten about that. It’s been such a hectic week. “Uhh it’s fine. Great. Actually we found it. We were just...on our way to you.” He cringed at his own lie. The emperor sounded happy though. “Wonderful! When shall we expect you?” “About three days, I’ll see you then.” “Ok great! Bye!” The line hung up, cutting off connection as Douglas walked back to the kitchen, seeing Chris washing dishes and Asha nowhere to be seen.

 

Chris saw him. “Everything alright?” “Uhh not really. Remember that crystal we were hired to find to take back to its rightful planet?” Chris gave him a look. “Yes. Was that them on the comm?” “Yeah. Do you happen to have any idea where it is?” Chris sighed. “Jesus Christ, Douglas, you lost it?” “I didn’t lose it, it’s on the ship...I just don’t know where.” Chris groaned. “Fine. We’re finding it and going straight to Gemini.”

 

Asha was in her room as her new parents walked up and down the metal hall, making lots of noise as things were thrown.

 

She was holding the crystal they were looking for, having found it last night while being unable to sleep, hidden in her dads closest in a bag.It was just so pretty, she had to have it.

 

She sat on her bed, smiling as she shook it, the shaking making it glow with the intensity. Within a few seconds of the lack of movement the glowing stopped so she kept shaking it with a smile.

 

Chris and Douglas tore their room apart, clothing all over the floor, all their various “toys” laying on the bed as Douglas dug through their closet. He found his bag but found it was open.

 

He grabbed it but found nothing. “What the hell? I know I put it in here.” Chris glared over. “If you put it in there we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Douglas looked around the closest more, rummaging through shoes and clothing that fell off hangers. So it didn’t fall out. “Think Asha found it?” Chris huffed. “Oh don’t start blaming her for you being an idiot. The emperor is expecting us with that crystal.”

 

Douglas stood, glaring. “I’m no idiot. I know I put it in my bag and I know I put it in here. I’m checking her room and if I’m right be prepared for the I told you so dance.” Chris made a noise but kept going through drawers.

 

Douglas walked out of the room and down the metal hall to Ashas room, knocking on the door. Ashas head snapped up as she was playing with the crystal, quickly hiding it under her blanket as the door opened.

 

Douglas walked in gently. “Hey peanut. Have you seen a crystal at all? Hanging around here? It’s blue.” Asha shook her head. “No papa.” Douglas nodded, ignoring the welling of warmth in his chest at her calling him papa and walked out of the room, closing the door, and vowing not to tell Chris. He may have to search her room but later, when he can rub it in his husbands face.

 

He decided to go look around the bridge, maybe it fell out there.

 

It didn’t fall out there, the bridge was clear of any large crystals.

He walked back into the bedroom where Chris was now putting the clothes he threw from the drawers back into them, folding them neatly. He looked at Douglas as he walked back in. “Not in her room?” He said. Thinking he was right, a tone in his voice.

 

Douglas glared over. “I didn’t check there, I checked the bridge, since that’s where I last had it. I’m gonna go check the cargo.”

 

Douglas trudged down the staircase, hand on the metal railing when the ship suddenly lurched, lights flickering.

 

Douglas felt panic surge through him, the urge to protect strong as he ran back up quickly to the bridge.

 

He was on the chair when he saw a very large ship, it’s mechanical arms holding his own ship in place, forcing a docking procedure. Chris was in the bridge not long after him, panting. “What’s going on?” Douglas swallowed his fear down. “It’s Jarvrov. His men found us.” Chris looked horrified.

“Oh god, we have to hide, we have to get out-“ Douglas was already up, kissing his husband quiet before leaning his forehead against his. “Get Asha, find a place to hide where they won’t find you. I’ll handle this.”

 

Chris eyes watered. “But they’ll kill you.” “If that’s what it takes to protect you.” Chris bit his lip, shaking his head, holding Douglas hands tighter when the mechanism for the ramp started opening, making the ship jerk. Chris let out a small cry as he kissed his husband. “Come back to me.” Douglas nodded as Chris ran away, off to protect their daughter.

 

Douglas felt his own blue eyes water up but he had to be strong, he had a family to protect and he’s the only one with any fighting skills, even if they came from the streets.

 

He walked out of the bridge and down to the cargo hold.

There he saw three of Jarvrovs men, all the same, swamp-thing species, all with weapons, thankfully he didn’t see any guns, it ups the likelihood that he’ll make it out of this.

 

He put on a smile as he walked down the stairs. “What can I do for you gentlemen?” They looked up, one of them replying to him. “I think you are aware why were here.” Once he got to the bottom of the staircase, they started walking over, Douglas walker closer to them as well.

 

The leader of them had a very sharp looking knife in hand. “Jarvrov is very...displeased with how you handled our shipment.” Douglas glared, taking the mask off. “Good. I might be a smuggler but I have standards. How many Andromens have you killed?” Another grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer, snarling in his face. “Wouldn’t you like to know. You think you’re so high and mighty because you have standards, well it’s kill or be killed and killing makes a lot of money.” He completed his sentence by punching Douglas square in the face, breaking his nose. He cried out, blood starting to leak from his nostrils.

 

It began with a broken nose and continued. They didn’t give him a chance to fight, using their numbers against him. Once thrown to the ground they kicked him, he felt a rib break, he had flashbacks of his own father.

 

Beating him in a drunken rage, telling him how disgusting it was his only child is a fag.

 

He was brought out of the flashback by a white hot pain in his shoulder, one of them had stabbed him. He nearly screamed, crying out in pain, the blood gushing and oozing out of the wound. The swamp-things laughing at his pain.

 

He had an idea to get them to leave. He only hoped it worked. After the second stabbing in his thigh, he let out his pain, screaming and sobbing before forcing himself to relax and go limp, making sure to move and struggle to turn over into his belly, eyes closed, holding his breath.

 

Limp, dead, relaxed. The swamp things took note of how motionless he’s become. The one kicked him but it did nothing. The one talked. “Better make sure he’s actually dead. Stab his heart-“

 

“Move away from my husband now.” Chris said from the staircase, shotgun in hand. The swamp things saw this, two had their hands raised while the one still had his knife over where his heart would be. Chris had tears going down his face but he looked livid.

 

“I said move away from my husband now. Before I blow you to bits.” He finished, cocking the the shotgun for effect which seemed to work. The one ready to kill him stood up. “Fine. I think our message got across. Have fun with your dead husband.” 

 

Chris waited until they left, the forced docking releasing and the gate closing.

 

Once it was closed he threw the shotgun the side, running to Douglas who was panting and whimpering and bleeding.

 

Chris sobbed, helping him turn back over. “Oh god, I thought I lost you.” Douglas was panting, tears in his eyes as he spoke weakly. “Never gonna lose me.” He winced as he started to sit up. “Where’s Asha?” “In her room. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

As Chris went to move him they heard rushed footsteps and crying. They both saw Asha, crying and holding the crystal they’ve been looking for. She whimpered, sniffling. “I Sorry, I took it. Is this what bad people wanted?” Both were silent before Douglas leaned against Chris. “Told you.” Chris made a noise of protest. “Now is not the time.” He looked at Asha. “No dear, they didn’t want that. But we need to talk about it later, Ok?”

 

She nodded and Chris managed to get Douglas upstairs and to their room where he tended to him, getting their first aid kit and doing stitches that will not look as nice as a doctor.

 

Douglas gripped the sheets but didn’t let himself cry out for fear of scaring Chris or Asha. Chris sighed. “You’re patched up but you shouldn’t be doing much. You could rip your stitches and I really don’t want to do them again.”

 

Douglas nodded, eyes red and looking exhausted.

Chris frowned. “Did you want me to leave so you can get some rest?” Douglas shook his head. “No. I...I want you. And Asha. I thought I was gonna die. I just want to hold you both.” Chris wiped his own eyes. “Of course love. I’ll go get her.”

 

When Chris came back Asha climbed in bed, worry clear on her little face. “Papa hurt?” Chris nodded as he sat on the bed. “Yes, papa is hurt but he’ll heal in time. Right now having us in bed would really help.” Asha quickly started to snuggle into him, carefully. Douglas brought his good arm around her, kissing her smooth head. Chris got in behind him, wrapping him up, a love sandwich between two of the people he loves most in the galaxy.But he definitely won’t be making the delivery of three days to the emperor and he hopes he’ll understand.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Douglas managed to walk himself, carefully to the bridge to contact Gemini, letting them know it may be a while until they can get the crystal to them because of his injuries and that he was the only one who could fly the ship, which he can’t do properly right now.

 

“You take all the time you need to heal. I’m sorry to hear about your situation.” Douglas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, I’m sorry about all this.” “No need to apologize, I knew contacting you there would likely be some set backs, life of a smuggler isn’t an easy one.” “No it isn’t. Thank you for understanding. I’ll keep you updated.” “Take care of yourself. Goodbye.” “Bye.” He ended the comm and sighed as he turned.

 

Seeing Chris in the entryway, looking worried. “You know we could fly there and I could deliver the crystal.” “I know but I want to meet the emperor properly and able to stand more than two minutes.” Chris nodded, walking toward him. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

It was three weeks later, when Douglas was able to at least walk without too much trouble but still risked re-injuring himself that they were going let Gemini know that they would be on their way now that’s he’s healed a bit.

 

But they got a call from Virgo, from a distraught world leader. “This is Douglas.” “Yes, my name is Dakasha. I am currently the leader of the planet. The one before me has passed away.” Douglas frowned. “What’s going on?”

 

There was a pause. “My planet is been under the mercy of an epidemic for years. More than half the population has been eradicated due to this rampant illness. Our hospitals are in debt. Our planet is in debt, we cannot afford to take care of our people. Please, I beg your assistance, it won’t pay much but we will forever be in your debt.” “What do you need me to do?”

 

Chris sighed. “No. You’re in no fit condition to go to a virus filled planet or run a James Bond level heist.” Douglas frowned. “But they need our help. Almost any place official they reached out for help to either havnt gotten back or refuse, deeming it too risky. They’re going to die.” Chris sighed. “Do you have any friends that owe you any favors?” “I can reach out, see if anyone would be willing to help.” “Good because you are not setting foot on that planet.”

 

While Chris was making lunch for Asha who was reading one of her many books at the kitchen table, Douglas walked back in after contacting a few friends. Chris saw him as he turned the grilled cheese over. “So?” “I have one friend who will be able to get medications but they need clean water and sanitizer.” “And where do we get those?” Douglas made a displeased face, knowing Chris won’t like it. “Aquarius.”

 

Chris sighed. “I hate that planet.” “I know you do, I’m not a fan of it either but it has the cleanest water around and plenty of it.” 

 

Chris shook his head. That planet reminded him of his old life, of his family that never accepted anyone outside their wealth status. “Fine. But I’m going in.” Douglas frowned. “You don’t have to do that, I’m sure I could shine myself up and charm my way to pallets of water.” Chris crossed his arm as he raised an eyebrow. “Which side does the dinner fork go on?” Douglas looked puzzled. “Uhhh....” Chris gave an amused but fond smile. “If you can’t answer that then you will stick out like a sore thumb on that planet.” He put the grilled cheese onto a plate, turning off the stove as he placed the food in front of Asha who smiled. “Thank you daddy.” 

 

Douglas grinned hearing that. Not only does she call them papa and daddy but her English has gotten better as well, speaking more smoothly. Chris smiled fondly, kissing her smooth head. “You’re welcome my sweet.” Chris went back to Douglas as Asha ate. “How much water do we need?” “A lot.Enough to almost fill the entire cargo bay, maybe more.” Chris shook his head. “How exactly are we supposed to steal thousands of bottles of water?” 

 

Douglas shrugged. “I have no idea, maybe if we get more information we can have an idea of how exactly that would work.”

 

Chris managed to find more information on the wealthy planet and its water plants. They seem to be pretty exclusive and only five plants are functioning on the planet. It seems he would need to infiltrate somehow and manage to pilfer over 100 pallets of water bottles.

 

As Chris sliced vegetables he thought up a plan, telling it to Douglas who was having a tea party with Asha. “What if we disguise as a shipment, meant to take the deliveries to a destination?” Douglas looked up, little plastic tea cup in hand as Asha “poured” his tea. “Not a bad idea but it sounds like it’ll require some hacking.” “Have any friends that are good at that sort of stuff?” Douglas sipped his imaginary tea. “I can dig around, see if I can find someone, it should be easier to find since it won’t require getting off planet, they’ll just need to send us some fake IDs and such.”

 

Asha looked hopefully at her Dad. “Papa like the tea?” Douglas smiled. “I do like the tea, thank you.”She beamed as he kissed her head. Chris smiled, watching the scene.

 

Soon dinner was done and the tea had to be cleaned up and placed back into her room.

Chris took in the sight of Asha happily eating the herb crusted chicken on her plate, Douglas cleaning off her mouth when she gets too messy and her laughing when he has to clean her a third time with his own smile. He never thought he would ever have a family like this; one that cares for one another. It’s warm and cozy and Chris will protect it with his life.

 

After dinner, Chris was reading Asha a bedtime story she chose, even though she can read very well, she still wanted him to read it while Douglas reached out to any friends or any one wanting to help with hacking skills.

 

Finally he found someone, telling them the situation about Planet Virgo, the virus epidemic that most officials and charities won’t help because it’s been deemed too risky.

 

“The biggest thing they need is water. Clean water. I have a friend who is able to get the sanitizer and medications but water is the biggest priority for this planet. Most of their water is contaminated with the virus. They’re in massive debt and can’t afford anything that isn’t strictly necessary.”

 

“And that doesn’t include water.” The voice came over the comm. Douglas sighed. “Yeah. They’re probably trying to put it toward medication that won’t work or just paying the nurses and doctors working overtime, that are still alive.” The male voice sighed on the line. “I’ll help. I’ll send you everything you need via package Capsule. Which one of you is going to be acting as the delivery person?” “Chris. He took it, said I’d stick out like a sore thumb. He’s probably right, he grew up with those kind people on Aquarius. Plus I’m kinda injured at the moment.”

 

“True. I’ll talk to you soon, I’ll let you know when the package Capsule is sent.” “Thanks, I owe you.” “Bye.” The comm ended and Douglas got up slowly, walking carefully out of the bridge and to the hall where Chris was just coming out of Ashas room down the hall. Chris walked closer to him. “How did it go?”

 

Douglas smiled. “Good. Found someone, gonna contact us when he sends the package Capsule with everything we need to pull this off.” Chris sighed but smiled. “I hate that I feel excited about this. It’s wrong to steal.” Douglas smirked. “But for the greater good.” Douglas got closer, putting his large hands on Chris’s hips. “And I can think of a way to use some of that excitement.”

 

Chris gave him a look but couldn’t help the small smile. “You are in no condition for that.” Douglas smirk only grew as he held both his hands hands, tracing the patterns on his fingers gently. “We don’t need anything elaborate, no scenes or punishments. Just you and me and our bed, making sweet love.” Douglas leaned in, kissing Chris gently. Chris melted into him, face blushing at the thought. “Fine But you’re bottom again. You’re wounds are still fragile to movement.”Douglas kissed his neck. “You know I have no problem with that.” Chris let out a little whine before he realized they were near Ashas door. “Our room, now.”

 

Douglas wasted no time as he held his husbands hand and led them to their bedroom, Locking the door.

 

Chris was already on him, gently pushing him against the door, gripping his blonde waves to be able to kiss him properly and gently grinding his own growing erection against his good leg. Douglas was moaning into the kiss, arms wrapping Chris up easily, gripping his hips and ass.

 

Chris groaned, pulling Douglas to the bed, gently laying him down on it before straddling him. He looked down worriedly. “You ok?” Douglas smiled, face flush. “I’m fine. I’ll let you know if there’s a problem.” Chris nodded as he started kissing his neck, his hands going under his shirt to feel his rippling abs, feeling how firm they were, making him pant, starting to take his husbands shirt off.

 

Douglas helping. Chris needed to see skin now, needed to see his husband spread and wanting right now.

 

Once the shirt was off Chris just stared, still unbelieving that this wonderful, amazing, stupidly naive man was his. Douglas sat up on his good arm, bringing his other to tangle into Chris’s hair. “Gonna stare or are we gonna get this show on the road?” Chris swallowed his emotions down and crashed his lips to his.

 

Douglas moaned, melting into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands started shaking under his lovers shirt, starting to untuck it from his pants, wanting to laugh at how nice he always dresses. He made sure to unbutton each one carefully before Chris took it off and threw it to the floor.

 

As Chris kissed around his chest, seeing the stab wound, inches from his neck. He swallowed back the hurt he felt that day, seeing Douglas motionless and bleeding, he could have only thought the worst. He did until Douglas stopped his act and cried out in pain.

 

Douglas saw his husband staring, looking far off and dark. He knew he was thinking about that day, about his scar that was still stitched over. When he saw Chris eyes water was when he grabbed his face gently, forcing him to stare at him. “Hey, I’m still here babe. I’m not dead yet.”

 

Chris just gave a shaky nod, giving a love filled kiss to the wound before getting back into their rhythm, kissing down his chest, sucking on a nipple.

 

Douglas let out a breath, panting from the stimulation. “Ahh Yes..”Chris kept moving, licking the curves of his muscles as his hands went to his jeans. Unzipping them and tugging them off along with his boxers.

 

Soon Douglas was nude before him, looking like a Greek god. His legs spread and relaxed, cock hard and leaking.

 

Chris felt his own cock twitch from the sight of him alone as he started to get his own pants off, cursing at having used a belt this morning. Douglas chuckled softly, watching, live from their bedside desk in hand, already fingering himself.Chris felt his mouth go dry, seeing those strong fingers thrust in and out gently, lazily.

 

Chris moaned as he crawled back into bed, naked and cock nearly aching with want. “Getting yourself ready for me baby?” Douglas smiled, panting. “Yeah, thought I’d give you a show.” Chris saw he was using his arm that was wounded, seeing his shoulder muscles tensing with each thrust. Chris kissed him, deeply before breathing out “let me. You’ve done enough, let me take care of you.” Douglas couldn’t say no to that, not wanting to say no as Chris took the bottle of lube, putting some on two fingers as his husband went back to laying down, spreading his legs, pillow underneath his ass.

 

Chris kissed at his thigh as he brought his two fingers inside him, feeling the warm, tight muscle flutter around him.

 

Douglas was panting, giving little gasps with each thrust. Chris added a third finger, Douglas gasped, hands gripping the sheets as he felt his hole spread by those dexterous fingers.

 

Chris was panting as well, giving little nips and kissesas he continued to finger fuck his husband open. “I love you so much baby... so fucking much.” Douglas moaned. “I love you too, Christopher.” Chris bit his lip as he add a fourth and final finger, Douglas now moaning, he loved to be filled, loved the stretch, he considered bringing up the idea of double penetration but was too scared Chris would make that his limit, say it’s too dangerous and say he’s disgusting for even thinking of that.

 

But he also thought Chris would be too much of a prude for BDSM stuff and he was surprised.

 

 

Chris was panting, wanting to be inside his husband now. “Ready for me love?” Douglas groaned. “Please, I want you inside me.” Chris lubed his cock up, bit his lip from the contact. He gently spread Douglas legs, putting them around his hips (it seemed the safest with his injury) and started to push in, the head of his cock pushing past the tight ring, leaning over Douglas as as he took every inch of his long cock.

 

Douglas was moaning, gripping Chris arms, his blunt nails sure to leave marks. When he was completely inside, he kissed Douglas, deeply, softly as he pulled out before pushing back in, harder.

 

Douglas moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Chris smaller shoulders as Chris kept up the steady but brutal pace, pounding his ass, searching for completion.

 

Chris was moaning and panting, hiding in the crock of his lovers neck. “Oh god...I love you..I love you Douglas.” Douglas was a panting mess, feeling his climax building like a balloon.

 

“Fuck...I love you too Chris..ahh god...you have no idea how much...” Chris kissed him again, sloppy, all lips and tongue but Douglas wasn’t any better, whining into the kiss. “Oh god, I’m close, I’m so close babe.” Chris sat up, still pounding away harshly at his husbands ass, seeing some lube leaking out, seeing how wet and sloppy it’s become.

 

He gasped at the sight, seeing his cock slide in and out, in and out of that wet, hot muscle. “Oh fuck...” He said, panting. Feeling he was dangerously close to coming before Douglas but as he thought that he saw Douglas arch his back, gripping the sheets and gasping like he got punched as white shot out of his pulsing cock, covering his chest, even his face, a few splatters hitting Chris.

 

Chris gasped as he came seconds after him, pumping his load deep into him, milking himself.

 

Douglas moaned against at the feeling of Chris coming inside him. He could feel some of the seed leaking out as it was pumped into him.

 

Chris was panting, pulling out slowly, seeing a trail of white follow. He saw he mess that Douglas made. “I’ll go get a towel.” Douglas nodded as he half dozed off in the afterglow and euphoric feeling of a good fuck.

 

Chris came back with a warm wash towel, sitting on the bed, staring to wash his husband of his mess. Chris smiled as he saw some still on his face. “You, my dear, are a mess.” Douglas smiled softly, still laying down, reaching out and holding his husbands hand. “You made me a mess.” Chris laughed. “Indeed I did.” Douglas was quiet as he sat up. “Why don’t we go look at the stars? We haven’t done that in a while.” Chris sighed. “Fine but then it’s time for sleep. It’s late.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Chris and Douglas both dressed in their pajamas, taking a blanket and going to the cargo hold.

 

Douglas held the control for the gate in hand with a grin. “Ready?” Chris let out a breath. “This first part always make me nervous.” Douglas pressed the button and the gate started opening.

 

They were protected but an air shield, it was made as an emergency, in case of a hull breech but Douglas mostly uses its usefulness to look at the stars more comfortably.

 

They both sat down, shoulder to shoulder, blanket on their lap as they observed the Galaxy. A nearby nebula shining purples and blues and pinks. Chris was always taken aback at how...large the universe really is.It made him feel small and in a way put into perspective what was important to him.

 

Chris spoke up first, quietly. “Do you ever miss earth?” Douglas sighed. “Sometimes. I miss parts of it, like weather. I miss listening to a rainstorm. The crack of lighting. I loved thunderstorms.” Chris smiled warmly before putting in his own thoughts. “I miss the winters. As much as I hate the cold, the idea of lighting a fire and snuggling with hot cocoa is very appealing. Especially at Christmas.”

 

Douglas stared at expanse of space. “I miss my mom. I’m not sure if I miss my dad. He was an asshole. He drunk a lot, got drunk a lot. Beat me and then just leaves?” Chris tangled his hand into with his husbands, letting him know he’s back there.

 

Douglas continued. “He came back. Later, when Mom died. Said he was working on getting clean, wanted to apologize.” Chris frowned. “I remember that day. I don’t blame you for reacting the way you did. Forgiveness shouldn’t come easy.“ Douglas nodded, sniffling, blinking away tears. “But I did it. I followed my dream. I’m in space, traveling, making a living with a family I never thought someone like me could have.”

 

Chris smiled sadly, reaching up with his free hand, turning his husbands face to him, seeing those blue eyes watery. Chris smiled softly. “You deserve everything. If I could I’d buy you every planet in the universe just to make you happy.” Douglas closed his eyes, voice thick. “I don’t deserve you. You’re too good to me.” Chris was about to protest when he heard little footfalls on the metal staircase.

 

Both turned, seeing Asha in her father’s tee shirt, holding a stuffed animal they bought her, looking scared. Douglas got up quickly. “Peanut, what’s wrong?” Ashas lip trembled. “I had a bad dream. Can I stay up with you and daddy?” Douglas held her close. “Of course you can, we were just looking at space.” They held hands as they walked over to the gate together, Asha sitting in Douglas lap, snuggled into his chest. She pointed to the nearby nebula. “What’s that?”

 

Douglas smiled. “That my dear is called a nebula. A nebula is an interstellar cloud of all kinds of ingredients-“ “Like when daddy cooks?” Chris chuckled softly, watching them. Douglas laughed as well. “Yes. Like when daddy cooks. It’s full of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Originally, nebula was a name for any diffuse astronomical object, including galaxies beyond the Milky Way-“

 

Chris watched as Asha became enthralled with what Douglas had to say, her purple eyes wide in awe and amazement. She was going to grow up to be just like him, Chris knew it.

 

Eventually she fell asleep in his embrace, snuggled close, Douglas arms engulfing her tiny body. Douglas kissed her head and felt his eyes water. He looked at Chris. “I never thought I’d have this.” Chris leaned in, kissing his husband softly. “You do now. Let’s get her to bed.”

 

It was three days later, when Chris was carefully taking out Douglas stitches. Douglas kept hissing and winching which made it very difficult. Chris sighed. “You’re lucky I made it through one year of med school before changing majors.” Douglas was gripping the sheets, the stitches coming out causing a lot of pain. “I know. You tell me that any time I’m hurt. Why didn’t you make it through? I don’t think you-ah! Damnit!”

 

Chris jumped from his husbands outburst but the stitch was free and Chris frowned, looking ready to cry. “This. This is why. I can barely deal with you being in pain by my hand and to just stitches. I wasn’t cut out to be a doctor of any sort. Too much blood and pain and emotions.” “Nice to see being a lawyer worked out.” Chris chuckled. “At least I managed to graduate, even if I didn’t stick with it.” Chris got some ointment and rubbed it on the fresh scar. “This should help heal it faster.” 

 

Suddenly there was an alert from the bridge and Asha jogging into the room. “The voice box is ringing papa!” Douglas nodded as he got up, walking out of the room and down to the bridge.

 

He pressed the button on the comm. “this is Douglas.” “Douglas, it’s me, your friendly hacker man, Lavi. The package Capsule is on its way to you. It has IDs, papers and the third plant on the planet is expecting you within three days to pick up a very largeshipment of water.” Douglas smiled. “Thank you so much, what do I owe you?” “ uhh it’s on the house. It’s for a good cause, go help those people.”Douglas nodded. “Well thank you. If you ever need anything, just call me.” “Will do. Good luck.”

 

Douglas walked to bedroom, seeing Chris cleaning up the mess of taking out his stitches. Chris saw him. “So?” Douglas walked closer. “The package Capsule is on its way. It has everything we need and he says they’re expecting us within three days to pick up a very large shipment of water.” Chris smiled. “Wow. We’re really doing this.” Douglas grinned. “Oh yeah. I’m gonna contact Virgo, let them know what’s going on.” Chris nodded as he took some of the first aid supplies to their bathroom.

 

Douglas got to the bridge, contacting the officials of Virgo.

“Hello?” “Hey, it’s Douglas, I have an update for you. I have a friend who can get me the medication you wanted and within three days we’re going to be getting a very large shipment of water for you. As soon as we have everything we’ll be on our way to you.”

 

“Oh bless you my boy. You’ve given this planet hope again. We will prepare for your arrival.” Douglas smiled weakly, unsure how to take the praise. “It’s no problem, really. I’ll call you in a few days with an update.” He shut the comm down.

 

It was a few hours before the package Capsule arrived, Chris was preparing dinner when it dinged it’s arrival on the bridge.

 

Chris was stirring pasta when he sighed. “Love can you keep stirring this? I can go get the package.” Douglas nodded as he switched places, Chris still very worried whenever he moved a little too fast.

 

Chris went to the bridge, pressing the button that opened up a hatch on the bottom of the floor, a reveling a small compartment with a waiting Capsule inside, fairly large.

 

Chris reached in and picked it up, opening it as he walked into the kitchen. Asha saw this as he walked in. “What’s that daddy?” Chris smiled over. “Just some stuff your father and I ordered.”

 

He reached inside, seeing shipment papers, needing filled out like the date of arrival and name. A fake ID, and some information on their “company”

 

Chris chuckled. “He really went all out.” Douglas drained the pasta. “Well we are kinda breaking the law.” Asha perked up at that from her seat. “What are you and papa breaking the law? Won’t you get in trouble?” Chris sighed. “It’s complicated dear. We might be breaking the law but it’s to help people.” “Why do you need to break the law to help people?”

 

Chris thought about his words, trying to make it so a five year old can understand. “Well this one planet, Virgo. Everyone is very sick on it, it’s very hard for them to get clean water and medicine because everyone is so sick. The amount of clean water they need is much too expensive for anyone so that’s why we’re stealing it, because we need so much of it.” Asha frowned. “Won’t anyone help the planet?” “I’m sorry, they’ve reached out to other places but many places deemed the planet too risky to go to.” Asha looked down. “I want to help those people too. Can I help too?” Chris let out a breath, smiling at her innocence. “How about when we get the water inside and we’re flying off, you guard the water.” Asha smiled. “Ok.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chris was a nervous wreck. They were a half hour out from docking with the water plant on Aquarius. He made sure to dress nicely. One of his nicest, white collar shirts, a tie, his fake ID hanging around his neck.

Douglas was watching from the entry way, arms crossed, an amused smile on his face. “Sure you’re not a bit over-dressed? You’re picking up a shipment of water, not taking their daughter to homecoming.” Chris turned from looking in the mirror. “Yes but it’s one of the wealthiest planets in this galaxy, just looking like an ordinary delivery crew isn’t going to cut it. I heard their warehouses are more like spotless labs than warehouse.”

Douglas nodded as he walked closer, gripping the tie in his hand gently, bringing Chris closer with a grin. “I always had a thing for men in ties.” Chris smirked. “Glad to know I’m your type.” Douglas just smiled as he leaned down, kissing his husband gently, wishing he could deepen it but they were a half hour from docking and had a heist to pull off.

As Douglas walked into the bridge with Chris in toe. Asha was in awe of the vast ocean beneath the ship. Watching the waves break and odd sea life thrive and swim. Asha looked up at her daddy as Douglas sat in the chair. “Daddy, can we visit this place again? I want to see all the fishes!” Chris sighed, unsure of what to tell her. “We will see, Ok? It’s not the most welcoming planet.” Asha nodded, going back to watching.

Eventually Asha had to go to her room until the heist was over, the warehouse too close. When they were nearly close enough to dock, Douglas called them through his comm. “This is ship number-“ He looked at the paper his hacker friend sent him. “2175-853DR requesting to dock.” It was quiet until a voice came through the comm. “Permission granted.” Chris grinned. “This is it.”

Chris went down to the gate, getting in position to meet the workers of Aquarius. They dock, with little trouble. Once landed Douglas opened the gate from the bridge.

Chris made sure to have his clip board and pen, putting on his customer service smile and remembering his fake name on the ID, Stephen. When the gate was opened he gave the warehouse a good look around. It really was more of a lab than a warehouse; spotless and white.

As he walked out, he saw a human man come up to him, fairly attractive and who he could only assume was the manager. There were many workers. All the sea-like, Humanoids behind him, ready to move the pallets of water.  
“Hello gentlemen, I’m here for the-“ he looked at the clipboard for effect. “200 pallets of water.” The manager nodded. “We have them all ready to be loaded, shouldn’t take more than a half hour.” Chris nodded as the manager gave the signal for the others to start loading.

Just as the manager said, it only took a half hour, he signed the papers and Chris was on his way, the gate closing and the powerful feeling of getting away with something flowing through his blood.

Once the gate was closed he jogged up the staircase, leaving metallic thunks in his wake as he ran to the bridge with a grin. “We did it. We actually did it.” Douglas chuckled, steering the ship out of the atmosphere. “We did it. Go let Asha know it’s safe for her to come out.”

Once they were in the safety of space, on their way to Virgo, Chris led Asha to the cargo to look at all the water. Her purple eyes looked in awe. “Wow, that’s a lot of water daddy.” He smiled. “It is And it’s all going to help people.” Asha walked toward the closest one, towering over her as she tried to climb it.

Chris sprung into action. “Oh no, you are not climbing on them, get down.” Asha pouted. “But you said I could guard them.” “Not by climbing on them, get down, now.” Asha pouted as she started climbing down as Douglas walked down the stairs.

Douglas saw the 200 pallets of water. “Holy shi-shoot.” He corrected himself. Knowing Chris won’t let him have sex for a month if he swore in front of their daughter. Chris turned to him. “Yeah. Exactly.” Ashas ran to Douglas. A little frown on her face. “Papa!” Douglas frowned as he picked her up. “What’s wrong peanut?” “Daddy won’t let me climb on the water to guard it.” Douglas let out a breath, he knows it won’t be the first time he’s put in the middle. “How about I guard them with you? Would you like that?” Asha nodded. Douglas smiled, seeing Chris look a little relived as well.

Chris watched as they went to the closest pallet. “Thank you. I just didn’t want her climbing on them alone.” Douglas smiled as he helped her up the Pallet. “I don’t mind, it’ll give us some father-daughter time.” Chris smiled. “I’m going to go get changed out of this, still can’t believe we got away with this.” Douglas smiled as he sat next to Asha on the water pallet. “We did it.”

Douglas stayed with Asha for hours, Chris had gotten dressed, cleaned, made dinner and taken dinner down to cargo for Asha and Douglas as Asha was adamant about not moving from her spot.

It wasn’t until two hours after dinner, while finishing up cleaning the dishes that he heard Douglas walking down the hall, seeing him walk past the kitchen with Asha asleep on his shoulder.

Chris followed with a smile, seeing Douglas place Asha gently on her bed. Chris smiled, speaking quietly. “Didn’t think she’d stay down there so long.” Douglas smiled as he placed the blanket on her. “Neither did I.”

Chris waved his fingers through his husbands, gently leading him out of the room. Douglas showed his pain once her door was closed, rubbing his lower back. “My back is killing me.” Chris frowned. “Want me to give you a massage?” “Yeah. That sounds amazing. Plus it’s late. We should get ready for bed ourselves.” Chris agreed, leading the way to their bedroom.

Once the door was closed he turned to Douglas with a grin. “Strip for me.” Douglas chuckled with his own grin. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re trying to take advantage of me.” Chris smiled, walking closer, holding Douglas’s hand. “I’m going to brush my teeth. Strip for me so I can properly massage you.” Douglas leaned down, kissing Chris’s neck. “With a happy ending?” Chris smiled. “Possibly.” Douglas smiled, kissing his husband on the lips. “I’ll be waiting.” Chris watched as Douglas walked to the bed, starting to strip himself of his shirt before he walked into bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom he stopped, taking in a breath at the sight. His husband was nude as the day he was born, laying flat on their bed face down, his perk ass on full display.

Chris had a bottle of lotion in hand for the massage. He walked over, willing his own erection to calm down. “Are you ready love?” Douglas was keeping his cock under control, feeling it throb with excitement, not knowing what’s going to happen next. “Yes. I’m more than ready.” Chris smiled as he kneeled on the bed, straddling his husbands legs, making sure to keep his excited cock away from that ass. He got the lotion and put a dab of it in his hand, rubbing it to warm it up before he started rubbing his husbands back, putting pressure on the knots he found.

Douglas winced a few times, feeling Chris loosen each knot that had formed but soon the smooth glide of slender fingers felt amazing, causing him to let out a small whisper of pleasure. Chris heard this, letting his hand travel lower. “Did you want more love?” Douglas moaned. “Yes.” Chris bit his lip as he grabbed both globes in each hand, kneading them in each palm. Douglas panted, wanting more touch, more fingers, more Chris.

Chris started kissing down his back that hasn’t been touched by the lotion as his index finger found its way to Douglas entrance, playing with the rim before entering. Douglas gasped, his hips making little motions for more.

Chris was panting, wanting to bury himself inside the tight heat but he kept teasing, letting his finger graze over his prostate with each thrust. “You like that?” He breathes out. Douglas moaned. “Yes. Yes I need more.” “More what?” Chris said as he now added a second finger.

Douglas moaned out. “More fingers! More cock, I just want to be filled.” He was panting. Chris kissed his back as he retracted his fingers, taking his own shirt off as he got up, throwing it to the floor as he went to the closest.

Douglas whined at the loss, seeing his husband leave the bed to look in the closest. “Babe?” He panted. Chris turned, now holding two different dildos in hand. “You said you wanted to be filled.” Douglas saw both false cocks in husbands hands, he felt a surge of pleasure go through him at the thought of both. “I want both.” “Both What?” Douglas took his chance. “Both you and the fake cock. I want them both inside me.” Chris turned, looking mildly concerned and a bit surprised. “Love that’s double penetration.”

Douglas felt his anxiety get to him, turning away from Chris. “Forget I said anything then it’s fine.” Chris, now worried placed both false cocks down on the nightstand and sat on the bed. His hand on his husbands shoulder. “Love, talk to me, how long have you wanted this?” Douglas was still turned away, his cock at half mast from his anxiety. “Long enough, I just was too scared to bring it up. Thought you might think I’m disgusting or you might draw a line at that.”

Chris frowned, gently forcing his husband to face him. He hated how Douglas blue eyes looked scared. “You could never do anything that could disgust me. I love you so much. If you truly want to try that, want that experience, I will give it to you, after we’ve done some research. I do draw a line at hurting you. I just want to make you feel good.” Douglas smiled softly. “I want to make you feel good too. Still want to do some hanky panky?” Chris chuckled, craving his lips to Douglas. “Of course love.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

The ship broke through the heavy pollution of Virgo, amazed and disgusted. Chris looked sad. “No wonder they can’t get better.” Douglas frowned, the trip already making him feel somber. “They likely don’t have the resources or people to keep their environment clean. Half the people on the planet are dead or dying.” Chris nodded. “Hopefully we can help change that.”

Douglas docked with the hospital, many people in hazmat coming out with lifts for the pallets. Douglas sighed. “Let’s go-“ “You are staying here. “ Douglas frowned, raising an eyebrow. “What? Why?” Chris gave a soft but concerned glare. “Because you are in your final stages of healing, you could still be vulnerable and I will not let you make yourself worse. Please, watch Asha, make sure she doesn’t come down to cargo.” Douglas decided not to fight him, Chris could be a force when he was truly angry. “Fine. Be careful.” He kissed Chris as he walked out of the bridge.

Chris sighed, turning and walking out of the bridge as well and down to cargo.

It took nearly an hour to unload the cargo, the man in charge who called them shook his hand gratefully once it was done. “Thank you so much, I can’t tell you how much this means to us.” Chris smiled. “Were just glad we could help.” The man in charge handed him a few units. “Here, it’s only 700, it’s all we can afford at the moment.” Chris took it gently. “It’s quite alright. Please, if you need our help again don’t be afraid to call.”

Within minutes after the exchange the gates were going up and Chris was walking back up to the stairs. He went to Ashas door. “Loves, it’s safe to come out now.” Douglas opened the door, Asha hugging Chris legs. Douglas smiled. “How’d it go?” “Good. We got 700 units which should be able to buy us more than enough food when we need to stock.” Douglas nodded. “Good, I’ll go get us out of here.”

Within five minutes they were back floating through the nothing of space. Douglas called Gemini to let them know, again, they were on their way. “I promise we really are. You can call Virgo and confirm we were just there.” The man on the other end laughed. “I believe you Douglas, you take what time you need. We’re not going anywhere.”

Chris was making dinner as Douglas spoke on the bridge with Gemini. God it feels awful to tell them they are on their way only to have a second hiccup in the path.

Asha was coloring in one of the coloring books she picked out when Chris leaned against the counter, putting his weight on his hands. Asha frowned, sending something was wrong. “Daddy?” He turned toward her, looking suddenly exhausted. “Yes sweetie?” “Are you ok?” Chris frowned. “Fine. I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

Douglas walked in when dinner was done and was immediately worried. “Are you ok? You look awful.” Chris snapped. “Why is everyone asking that? Yes! I’m fine, now eat.” Douglas and Asha both worried as they ate.

Chris didn’t eat dinner. He picked at it and said he wasn’t hungry. When Chris was doing dishes however, he collapsed, taking the plate with him, breaking on impact.

Asha saw it happen, always being around one or another of her dads, just reading or looking out the window. She cried out. “Daddy!” She ran to her papa who was on the bridge, reading a book. She ran to him crying, shaking him. “Papa! Papa daddy hurt! Daddy fell!”

Douglas sprang into action. “What?! What happened Peanut?” She was sobbing, wiping her eyes. “He was doing dishes when he fell, I’m scared, is daddy gonna die?” Douglas hugged her quickly. “No, I’m sure he’ll be just fine, probably just a little cold.” He got to the kitchen and saw Chris on the floor, staring at the ceiling and skin sheet white. Douglas swallowed his fear down, going to him, gently slapping his face. “Hey, Hey,Chris talk to me, what’s going on?”

Chris was quiet, seeming to have a hard time breathing before he coughed, turning over weakly to throw up a puddle of blood and stomach acid. Douglas helped turned him over, his fear that it isn’t a cold taking over.

He turned to Asha who looked terrified. “Asha, go to your room, now!” Asha ran, crying as she did. Douglas felt awful yelling at her but he needed her out of here.

Chris was whimpering and panting, trying to gain his breath. “Oh god…I’m gonna die.” Douglas gently lifted him up. “You’re not going to die.” Chris was limp against his husbands chest, blood on his lips and skin nearly white.

He placed him on their bed, undressing him into his pajamas. Chris was crying weakly, reaching out to Douglas. “You…you shouldn’t be taking care of me. You could get the same thing. Asha can’t be alone.” Douglas brought the blanket over him. “Well too bad. I’m taking care of you wither you like it or not. I’m not letting you die.”

Douglas held the side of Chris face, feeling the calmly skin, hot with a growing fever. Chris looked miserable, his brown eyes wet with tears, scared of his own fate, scared of this virus and scared of leaving Douglas and Asha alone.

Douglas swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “I love you, in sickness and in health, right?” Chris smiled weakly as Douglas thumb wipes away tears. “Right.” Douglas smiled teary eyed. “I’m going to call Virgo, talk to one of their doctors and see what I need to do. You stay here and rest.” Douglas made sure to bring the trash can from their bathroom to the side of the bed for Chris, in case he needs to use it.

He ran to the bridge to contact the hospital on Virgo. “Virgo National Hospital.” Douglas let his emotions show, his voice becoming thick. “This is Douglas. We just delivered a supply of water to your hospital. I think my husband may have contracted the virus taking over your planet.” He sucked in a breath, feeling an incoming anxiety attack. “I don’t know what to do. How can I help him?”

It was quiet on the other side, it nearly startled him when they spoke again. “I’m sorry but you can’t bring him here. Our hospitals are already over crowded and lacking resources. The closest planet that could help him is Capricorn. They have some of the best Medical schools and hospitals in the Galaxy. If you ask one of the hospitals run by a medical school chances are you more than likely won’t have to pay for anything as it would be a learning experience for the students there. I’m sorry, that’s all the advice I can give.” Douglas wipes his eyes. “Thank you, I’ll contact them.”

Douglas heard coughing following by a thump, as if Chris fell out of bed. He didn’t even turn the comm off before running down the hall and into their bedroom.

He was right in what he heard. Chris had fallen, barely sitting up against the bed, bucket in his lap as he coughed and dry heaved.  
Douglas went over quickly to him, holding the trash can for him. “Hey, What happened?” Chris was panting. “I can’t see. My vision is so blurry, I just see blobs of colors and gray. I couldn’t find the trash can because of that, I-“ Chris cut himself off as another bought of dry heaving captured him.

Douglas held the bucket and rubbed his back, trying in any way to be a soothing as possible.

Chris whined, blood dripping from his lips. “I know I’m not throwing up stomach acid. This is bad.” Douglas let out a breath. “Maybe but you’re gonna get better, I promise. Let’s get you back in bed.”

He managed to help Chris back in bed, getting a warm wash cloth and wiping his mouth clean of blood. “How are you feeling? Other than the obvious?” “Cold. Like I can’t get warm, no matter how many blankets I have but I’m still sweating buckets.” “How’s your breathing?” “Not great. I feel like I can’t catch my breath.” Douglas let out a breath. “If I leave again, will you be ok?”

Chris nodded. “Yes. I’ll keep the bucket on the bed.” Douglas nodded. “I’m going to contact a hospital-“ “No, I don’t need a hospital.” Chris said quickly, looking more scared than angry at the idea of going to a hospital.

Douglas held his hand gently. “Chris, we have no idea just how bad this virus is going to get, we only have resources for first aid. I’m sorry but you need a hospital. I told you, I’m not letting you die. Now I’ll be back. I have to contact them and get us there fast as possible.” Chris was silent as Douglas left.

He managed to make contact with a hospital run by a medical school and thankfully, will take them for free. It was a day and a half out but if Douglas used the warp drive, it could be only six hours but it would use up most of their fuel. It was a risk he’ll take.

He went to Ashas room, gently knocking on the door. “Asha, can I talk to you?” Soon the door opened and our came Asha who looked scared still. Douglas kneeled down. Asha was still upset. “Is daddy gonna die?” “No, no sweetie, of course not. He’s just a little sick. We’re going to take him to a hospital so they can make him better but to get there I need to be on the bridge for a while. Would you be able to keep an eye on daddy while I fly the ship? Let me know if something happens?” Asha nodded quickly. Douglas kissed her head. “Good girl, Com’on.”

He made sure to let Asha know where to stand and what to look out for and to not touch him under any circumstance. Once he was sure she understood (even with Chris protesting from the bed, weak as it was) he rushed to the bridge, putting in the coordinates for the medical school hospital.

He steered the ship in the direction and put it into warp, rocketing the ship through several light years of space quickly but not quick enough to him.

Only a few times he had to leave to wipe Chris’s mouth, and make sure Asha was still ok to watch over him.

Once they were within orbit of Capricorn, he put it into autopilot, going to check on Asha and Chris again.

When he got to the room he saw Asha had moved and was laying in the bed, snuggled close to her father. Douglas did his best not to panic, he didn’t want Asha to think cuddling with her father was wrong.

“Asha, I said no touching!” Asha frowned. “I got scared. I thought daddy was gonna die.” Chris gave Douglas a weak smile. “I tried to yell at her but it didn’t work.” Douglas rolled his eyes. “Yell, you can barely talk.” He held Chris’s hand, sighing. “Were in orbit of Capricorn. We’ll be there soon.” Chris just nodded, curling best he can into Asha, accepting the love she is so openly giving.

Douglas let himself watch them a little longer, until he heard the alarm that they would be breaking atmosphere within two minutes with or without him at the helm.

He ran back, taking back control of the ship easily, steering it through the atmosphere of Capricorn and navigating his way to the hospital.

It was another twenty minutes before he saw the hospital, seeing a place for medical ships to doc and not his kind. He sighed, calling them on his comm.

“Uh Hey, you might have noticed a big hunk of metal in the sky? That’s me, Douglas, I called earlier about my husband Chris who I think contracted the white death on Virgo.” “Yes, there’s a spot reserved for you in the medical docking, they’re already aware of your arrival.” “Thank you.”

He docked carefully, feeling it jerk as it became secure. He got out, going to the cargo to the gate, opening it. There were several nurses and doctors with a gurney and Medial equipment.

He went to them. “Follow me, he’s upstairs in our bedroom. I’m sorry, it might be a tight squeeze with everything.” The female nurse chuckled. “I’ve been through worse.”

Douglas led them up the stairs to the bedroom. Asha looked scared, hugging Chris close. Douglas went to her. “Peanut,these people are going to help daddy, can you let go?” Asha pouted, her eyes watery as she let go and walked off the bed.

One of the nurses seemed shocked. “You said he had the white death? Why was she so close to him?” Douglas sighed as Asha hugged his leg. “We couldn’t get her to move. She was scared he was gonna die, I wasn’t gonna force the issue and make her freak out.” She nodded as she moved with a Medical bag.

She took vitals and blood before they moved Chris to the gurney. Douglas held Asha close as they carefully got Chris down the stairs and out the gate, into the hospital.

The doctor got their name and lead them to the Waiting room. “Please, do you know if he’ll be ok?” The doctor frowned. “I’m sorry, I can’t say right now. We’re going to get him set up in a room, get him stable and safe to see. I promise, I will update you as often as possible.” Douglas nodded and the doctor walked out.

Douglas sat down, placing Asha in his lap. She cried quietly. “Will daddy be ok?” Douglas wrapped his arms around her, kissing her smooth head and smelling the stale, sanitized air of the waiting room. “I don’t know.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
For five hours Douglas and Asha waited in the waiting room, wanting and needing an answer. He got himself coffee and got her some food from the cafeteria.

She was asleep in his arms, with himself starting to doze off when a human doctor came out. “Douglas?” Douglas perked up, gently moving Asha to his hip so she could still sleep on his shoulder.

He spoke quietly. “That’s me. Is my husband going to be ok?” The doctor looked grim. “Follow me.” Douglas felt dread build up in his stomach, a toxic mixture of anxiety and fear. Why wouldn’t anyone give him a clear answer?

The doctor lead him to a small office, signaling him to take a seat. He did. The doctor spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Asha either. “The virus your husband contracted is extremely dangerous. It’s been known to move fast and be just as deadly. Because of the severity of the virus we put Chris into a chemically induced coma, to give his body time to heal without the mental stress it can bring. We removed fluid from his lungs and have him on a powerful anti-viral but an anti-viral isn’t a cure, it’s at most, helpful. Even with all this the virus could still take him, you understand?”

Douglas felt his eyes water, looking at the doctor as a lump grew in his throat. “Yes, I do. Can we see him?” “Normally I would say no but if you and your daughter were helping him like the nurses said and you haven’t contracted the virus, you are likely not going to get it. Plus I think some visitors may help him, talk to him, play his favorite music, even though he’s not awake, his brain is still very active and can still hear you. Come, I’ll show you his room.”

Chris was being held in the ICU, having to take an elevator ride to get there. The doctor got to the door. “I warn you, he has many wires, all of which are helping him combat this virus.” Douglas nodded, Asha still in his arms asleep as the doctor opened the door.

Douglas knew there would be wires, the doctor warned him but the amount there was broke his heart, made him take in a shuddering breath.

Chris was on oxygen, a mask over his nose and mouth, another wire on his finger, taking his pulse, another for fluids and another for the anti-viral, there were a few others that Douglas wasn’t sure what they were but knew they were helping him. The doctor spoke quietly. “I’ll give you your privacy, call if you need anything.” Douglas was silent as the doctor left.

He saw a small couch and placed Asha there, putting the hospital blanket over her, kissing her head.

After that he went to Chris, comatose, pale as a sheet of paper and struggling to live, struggling to fight this virus. He held Chris hand, being careful of the wires on it. Douglas whimpered, kissing his hand. “Oh god please don’t die. I love you so much.”

He had no idea what he was going to do if the worst happened. He never imagined his life without Chris, it never crossed his mind he may be without him.

He had fallen asleep, his head on the hospital mattress when he was startled awake, hearing Asha and feeling her shake him. “Papa, Daddy Ok now?” Douglas sat up, nearly wincing at the stiffness in his neck and back. He picked her up, bringing her to his lap, arms around her. “Not yet. This virus he has. It’s very dangerous and the doctors are doing all they can to help him.” “But he’ll be ok?” Douglas felt his eyes water at her innocence. He wasn’t sure to tell her the uncertain truth or a sugar coated lie. “I don’t know Peanut.”

It’s been 20 hours since Chris contracted the white death with no improvement and no updates. He felt overwhelming guilt for having to leave his husbands side but a hospital is no place for a child to stay overnight and felt himself having no choice but to go back to the ship that’s currently docked with the hospital.

With great reluctance he and Asha went back to the ship, making a mental note to find a semi-permanent docking space near the hospital.

Once inside the ship, walking back to her bedroom, she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I want daddy back.” Douglas looked down as he held her hand, leading her. “I know but he has to get better before he can come back with us.” She accepted that. She knew that but she didn’t like it.

He opened the door to her room, making sure she ate something, brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. As he was tucking her in she looked up with her big, purple eyes. “How did you and daddy become married?” Douglas smiled sadly. “It’s a long, boring story. You wouldn’t like it.” He lied. He didn’t think he had the emotional energy to tell the story right now, not while said husband could very well be on his death bed.

But Asha still looks hopeful. “Will you tell me later?” Douglas kissed her head. “Sure Peanut. Soon as he gets better and he’s home we can both tell you.” Asha smiled at that before yawning. “I’d like that. I think I’ll pray for daddy.” “That sounds like a good idea.”

He and Asha prayed together before she fell asleep. He felt jealous of her innocence; ignorance. She will never know how unlikely it is that her father may never come home.

He went through the motions of getting ready for bed but found it lacking, he nearly dropped the tooth brush. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted to let the world eat him up. He wanted to be numb, to do nothing.

He managed to finish brushing his teeth only because he could still hear Chris telling him to take better care of his teeth. Dentists are not cheap Douglas, you need to make sure you brush.

He crawled into bed, willing himself to fall into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

2046  
Columbia University  
Graduation

“Now a few words from our valedictorian. Christopher Astor.”  
There was a loud applause as Chris, much younger, before space, before Douglas, walked up to the stage proudly with his black cap and gown, speech his Mom paid someone to write in hand.

He shook hands with the dean of the university before taking his spot at the podium, clearing his throat, starting to read from the paper.

Once he was done the applause came back as the dean handed him his diploma, shaking his hand and letting him walk back to his seat.

A few friends he made at the school whooped and shook his shoulders as he sat down. “Congrats man! You earned it!” Chris blushed. “Thanks.”

After the ceremony was over he sighed. Seeing everyone with their families, hugging, getting flowers, having pictures taken. His parents never showed but that really was that a surprise? They never came to any school event. He held his diploma and graduation cap as he waited outside for his limo.

One of his friends, a nice boy he’s had a crush on for the last four years but was unfortunately for him, straight.

Not that his parents know about that little fact. He’s pretty sure he’s Dad would blow his brains out if he found out his son was gay. His friend was sweet, kind, dark blonde hair that was always styled so nicely. “Hey, did you want to come with my and my family for lunch? They don’t kind if you tag along.”

Chris gave a small, forced smile. “Thank you Wyatt but my family is throwing a graduation party-“ “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ll go with-“ “Which is also a private charity gala.” Wyatt frowned. “Oh.” Chris sighed. “Yes. Oh. Im not excited about it either. Always using my milestones as an excuse to have a party to make them look good.” Wyatt smiled. “Well if you want to escape it, just call me, after lunch with my family I’m not doing anything.” Chris chuckled. “I may take you up on that offer.”

The limo pulled up, the driver getting out and holding the sign C.Astor. Chris sighed. “My ride is here. I’ll text you.” Wyatt grinned. “You better, see ya!” He said with such a smile it made Chris stomach do flip-flops; it was such a bright smile.

Chris, reluctantly walked to the limo, the driver bowing politely as he opened the door. “Congratulations young sir on your graduation.” Chris smiled weakly, of everyone in his family to care, it’s the the help. “Thank you. I’m just glad It’s finally over.” “I’m sure sir. I’ve seen you stay up many a sleepless night studying. I see it paid off.” Chris just smiled as he got into the limo, his driver closing the door.

Elsewhere, a few hours away in the worst part of Brooklyn, A much younger Douglas was on the phone, wiping tears away.  
“911, what’s your emergency?”  
“My mom passed away a few minutes ago, in our house.”  
“What’s your name sir?”  
“Douglas.”

Within a half hour an ambulance was outside his trailer. He knew her time was coming but he was never ready for it. She had been suffering with stomach cancer for quite some time but never wanted treatment. It was too expensive and the cancer was already stage four, a small walk away from terminal.

Within a half hour an ambulance was outside the trailer, taking down his information before checking his mom and putting her in a body bag.

It wasn’t long before she was taken out of the house and the driver giving him the information for the funeral home.

It was so many calls between family and the lawyer she had help make her will. He already felt emotionally exhausted. Maybe a walk would do him good, his appointment with her lawyer and the crematorium isn’t until tomorrow and the beach isn’t too far.

He got his windbreaker and keys, closing the door to the trailer before starting to walk.

Chris was hating this party. Nearly all the money any family decided to give him as a gift was going directly to his parents and to a charity fund for cancer victims. Nothing could be his.

He felt like crying about it and decided to take Wyatt up on his offer. He sent him a text, wincing as he heard his aunt laugh high and whiny near him.

“Dude, get me out of here.”  
He got a reply back fairly fast.  
“No problem, can you meet me outside?”  
“Do you one better, outside, about a block down the street. If my parents see me escaping they’ll have my head.”  
“Ok mr.ninja. See you soon.”

Chris sighed as he walked over to his mother who was chatting with investors. “Mother, I’m afraid I’m not feeling too well.” She turned, brown hair up in a tight bun, a diamond brooch in that cost about the same as a year of tuition at his school. “Would you like our doctor to look you over?” “No, I think I just need to lay down, it’s been a long day.” She nodded. “Very well.”

Chris walked away, going inside their mansion from the charity in their backyard. He never liked the house. It was far too large.

He changed quickly into more casual clothes, just a button down and pants. He felt like running but he remembered he had to be a little stealthy.

He went the long way around his house, sneaking through the side gate and jogging down the street.

He saw Wyatt’s Toyota and smiled. Wyatt waved as he stood outside, leaning against the car. As Chris got closer Wyatt outstretched his hand in a fist bump, Chris quickly gave a fist bump with a smile. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Wyatt was walking back to the drivers side. “Beach ok?” “Sounds perfect.”

The sun was just starting to set, throwing out deep yellows and purples as they drove. They finally parked by the dock but leaving their shoes in the car. Chris having to roll his pant legs up to his knees, not wanting to track in sand in the car or his home but with sand it always seems like a mute point.

Wyatt saw a hot dog vendor on the beach, plenty of people going there for refreshment. “Wanna get a hot dog? I know, it’ll probably ruin your delicate pallet.” Chris playfully punched him with a smile. “Shut up. A hot dog sounds amazing. I swear if I have to eat any more caviar at my mothers parties I am going to vomit.”

It was starting to get dark as Douglas laid flat on the sand, staring at the sky as the stars started to come out, starting to sparkle. He wondered what it was like in space. How many stars may he see? What planets are there? What alien life will he find? They already started terraforming several planets, naming them after the zodiac signs, working with species they’ve discovered. He wondered who he might meet on those planets.

He was brought out of his thoughts when sand was suddenly thrown in his face and laughter echoed in his ears. He sat up, seeing two young men his age laughing, the larger one with dark blonde hair holding the thinner man from falling.

Wyatt laughed as he helped right Chris on the unsteady ground of the sand. “Sorry, got a little out of hand.” Douglas smiled weakly, seeing them laughing, feeling the brightness of it made him feel better from his mother’s passing. “It’s alright. No harm done. I’m Douglas.” “I’m Wyatt, and this is Chris.” Chris waved. “Hey.” Douglas smiled. “Hey. Nice to meet you guys.”

Chris was blushing but smiling as he looked at Douglas. “Uhh well we..we should get going. It’s getting late.” Wyatt smiled. “Fine, I can take a hint. See ya, sorry about the sand.” Douglas just waved as they walked away.

Once a the car Wyatt and Chris were laughing. Wyatt got in, starting the car. “You liked him.” Chris gasped. “What? How can I like him? I jut met him?” “You were blushing and stammering over your words.” Chris blushed more as Wyatt pulled out of the parking space and down the road.

It was almost midnight when Douglas got back to his trailer. No lights were on,bringing him back to why he was out in the first place. He took in a shaking breath as he unlocked the door and turned the nearby lamp on.

He saw all his moms nick backs she’s collected, porcelain plates on the wall, a handmade afghan resting on the couch.

It felt lonely when it was just the two of them, now he knows, this is what true loneliness feels like. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep.  
Maybe some stargazing could help. He took the Afghan off the couch and a pillow, walking to the back door down the small hallway and setting up the blanket and pillow.

He sighed as he laid down, wishing he had anyone to call, to talk to. He thought of the two boys from earlier and envied them. They had each other, they were so happy.

He mapped the various constellations with his finger, dreaming of being away from this lonely earth before sleep overtook him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
December   
2046

Chris hung up the phone as one of his coworkers knocked on his office door. Chris was rubbing a headache away. “Come in.” His coworker and manager of the firm, Lisa walked in. She smiled toward him as she walked over, heels high and pencil skirt tight. Her hair up in a bun. “Long day?” “You could say that.” “So how many cases have you rejected today?” Chris sighed. “I know, I need to start taking on more cases.” “And soon. I came here to tell you that if you don’t start taking cases soon we’ll have to let you go.” Chris looked up. “How? How can I find more cases? Everyone that comes here are murderers and child molesters.”

“Chris, what did you think being a defense attorney would be?” Chris felt like a a child in his $3,000 suit. His naivety showing as he stammers. “Ah..just…I thought there would be more cases, more people that need legitimate help.” She looked sympathetic. “Sweetie if you wanted to help people you should have stuck to medical school. This is why there’s so many lawyers in hell jokes, we represent a lot of ugly people. There might be a few innocent people who come here but it’s rare. You going to have to decide before we do.” Chris swallowed. “Yes mam.”

She left with a sad smile, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts. He didn’t get into law to defend murders and child molesters. But if he wants to keep his job and by same extension, keep his own money away from his family, he would have to sell his soul and start defending the monsters that come to him.

He drove home with a dark cloud floating above him, feeding him despair, eating away at him as he pulled into the gates of his mansion.   
His Mother and father both refused to let him move out, claiming it would break tradition, going on about how his forefathers have lived in this house and so will he.

Everyday seemed to blend into the same. He started taking cases. Defending murders and rapists, defending child molesters; he never felt so dirty or depressed but he hid it, putting himself completely into his work.

Staying extra hours at the office just to stay away from home. When he clocked out December 23rd everyone was cheering, having an office Christmas party that he declined an invitation to. Everyone was smiling, eating cake and drinking fine wine, a few wearing ugly Christmas sweaters.

Lisa found him, smiling as she walked over, towering over him in her heels. She held a bottle of wine and a glass. “Wine Chris?” Chris gave a small smile. “No thank you. I have to be going.” “You don’t want to stay for the Christmas party? Cause I think someone has you for secret Santa.” “That’s very kind but I have to go. My family is hosting a party tomorrow and I’m needed to help prepare for it.”

Lisa nodded. “Alright. Have a good Christmas Chris.” “You too, tell everyone I told them merry Christmas.” He said as he left, bracing himself for the cold air of winter.

He walked outside to the parking garage next door, the snow flurries hitting his face and sticking to his black wool coat as he got to his Mercedes.

He got inside, nearly shivering as he started the car, silent night coming out of the speakers as he put it into drive.

Traffic was backed up for miles which isn’t anything new in Manhattan, traffic is always crazy here but with the holiday it seemed even worse. Traffic seemed to be at a standstill.

When it finally started moving, turning into the intersection he heard a loud BANG which startled him, causing him to stop, in the middle of the intersection.

He felt anxiety bubble it’s way up quickly. He could be killed so easily here, cause so many accidents but now, with the snowy and icy road, The car rely moved. There was a knock on his window, he rolled it down. The man asked. “Need help? I can help push you to the shoulder.” Chris felt relived. “Please, I don’t know what happened.” “Your tire blew out, here, you steer, I’ll push.”

Together they managed to get the car to the shoulder, a policemen even diverting traffic so they could do so safely.

Once on the safety of the shoulder and traffic could resume. Chris got out to inspect the damage. The tire was completely blown. Bits of the rubber hanging on, spread across the road. Chris took in a shuddering breath, tying to calm his anxiety. The man that helped him first came over. “You ok? Need a tow?” Chris let out a breath, fogging in the chilly air. “I’ll be fine, I have insurance, I can call them.” The man nodded. “Merry Christmas then, hope they get here fast. It’s damn chilly out.” Chris just nodded to him as he found his wallet, getting his card out.

He called the number, shivering. “I’ll be about a five hour wait.” “Five hours?!” Chris eyes widened. “I’m sorry sir, we’ve been very busy with the holiday and we’re short staffed, we will do our best to get to you promptly.” Chris let out a breath. “I understand, Thank you.” He hung up, getting inside his car and turning the heat up. He remembered he needed to call his mom, let her know he won’t be able to make it to Christmas party preparations.

The phone rang and rang until she picked up. “Yes dear?” “I won’t be able to make it to the party preparations, my car blew a tire, I have to wait for the truck to get here with a spare.” There was a loud sigh. “How long of a wait is it?” “They said shortest is five hours, they’re overworked and understaffed.” “I see. I assume you have to wait with the car.” “Yes, since as soon as the tired is changed I can go.”

“Very well. Call when you are driving again.” “Yes mother.” He hung up with a sigh, wishing this day would be over, wishing the holiday would be over.

He had fallen asleep somehow, woken by someone tapping on his window. He saw it was the tow truck. He got up, moving to get out of the car when the man stopped him. “No need. We’re fixing your tire now, sorry you had to wait so long.” Chris saw it was over the fire hour mark, nearly 11:30PM.

The tire was fixed quickly and they wished him a merry Christmas. Once he was driving again, he called his mother. “Yes?” “I’m on my way home. They were a little late getting to me but I’m finally moving.” “Just in time for bed. The preparations are done, no thanks to you.” Chris bit his tongue, wanting to scream at her it wasn’t his fault his tire blew.

When he arrived home no one greeted him and he walked to his bedroom tired and cold.

He changed, taking his tie off. His shirt, changing into his pajamas. He felt his body was simply going through the motions. With no real meaning behind them. Just going about them because that’s what he’s supposed to do.

He got a shower.  
He brushed his teeth.   
He flossed his teeth.   
He laid in bed and…  
Didn’t sleep.

He laid awake, feeling the day collapse onto him, the dark cloud that was above his head now slowly ate at him. He just stared at the wall the whole night, telling himself that he’s ok. He’s fine, he’s fine, nothing is wrong. It’s just a bad day.

But in the morning he could barely get out of bed, barely find the motivation to get up, get changed and eat breakfast.

He finally got up around 4PM when his mother forced him up to attend the Christmas party.

For some reason, unknown even to himself he had to fight back tears as he dressed in the tux his mother left for him. Why was he so upset? Why was he so depressed? Why couldn’t he shake himself of it?

The party was held in their mansion, as the norm for them. He walked down the staircase, tux on and hair slick. His mother found him quickly, wine in hand and a plastic smile on her lips. “Here is my son,I told you he would show.”

He was forced to mingle. Every second of it felt like pins and needles were being dug into him. He hated it. It made his anxiety bubble and he had to quickly excuse himself to the closest bathroom.

He locked the door, leaning against it as he tried to calm his breathing down. Tears filled his eyes quickly as a sob erupted from his mouth.

He hated this.  
He hated everything about this.  
About his life, this party, his fake family. He hated everything. Even the job he worked so hard for in collage, maybe his manager was right months ago. Maybe he should have stuck to med school.

He managed to excuse himself to his room, telling his mom he wasn’t feeling well and managed to rip off the tux in record time, changing into his pajamas and hiding under his blankets.

No one on bothered to check on him or make sure he’s ok. Chris stayed in bed for days, until his work called, asking why he didn’t show up.

He forced himself after that to go to work, get on with his life. He had no choice. Maybe it was just a winter funk, something he can fight against or wait out.

But with each case defending a murderer and each day his mother gives fake smiles, his heart seemed to get heavier and heavier. So many days he’s thought about killing himself.

A few times he’s taken his father’s gun, held it in his hand and thought about it. No one would miss him. His mother would be more angry than grief ridden that she didn’t get an heir or someone to carry on the family line.

He’s even brought the gun to his chin, ready to end it, finger on the trigger and tears in his eyes only to find he can’t do it. He’s worthless to life and death, what Good was he?

Almost every night he stared at the gun, held it, attempted several times only to put it back quickly. The weeks turned to months, and his depression seemed at its worst. He’s missed a lot of work days and he keeps telling them he’s just sick, he’ll get over it.

But one day while staring at the snow outside in February his mother came in. “Chris, id like to talk to you.” “Go ahead mother.” “We’ve arranged a marriage for you.” Chris looked at her, eyes wide. “Arranged a marriage?!” She scoffed. “Well I And your father arnt getting any younger and neither is the company. We need an heir and this marriage would merge our two families and our profits.”

Chris felt his eyes water. “I can’t believe this.” “Oh cheer up, she’s a very sweet girl, beautiful and smart. Her name is-“ “I don’t care who she is! I don’t want to get married! I barely want to live my life!” His mother glared at him. “Now Christopher you will stop this temper tantrum at once and clean yourself up. She’s going to be here within an hour to meet you.” Chris glared, eyes watery. “I am not marrying her.” “You have no say in the matter.” “I gay Mom! Ok?! Why do you think I never brought a girl home or went on dates?”

She pointed a thin, manicured finger at him. “No you are not. You are marrying Lucy and producing an heir.” Chris shoved past her. Ignoring her yelling.

He had to get out.   
He had to leave.   
She said the girl would be here within an hour. It was 5PM now, she must be coming over for dinner.

He got his messenger bag and started packing it with the necessities; tooth brush, tooth paste, various clothing he could fit and a few books. He even left a voicemail on Lisa’s voicemail box, telling her he quits.

He left quickly before his mother could stop him and kept walking into the bitter weather of February.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Chris did when he ran away into the bitter air of February was find the closest ATM. He knew his parents would freeze his account until he came home and he wouldn’t let that happen. He earned that money, sold his soul for that money.

He had nearly $20,000 of his own money but he was only able to take out, at most, $1,000 at a time. That’s fine, he doesn’t need all of it plus he knows he shouldn’t be walking around New York with $1,000 cash on him let alone $20,000. He took out $5,000 and made plans to come back as soon as he could.

He knows this much money won’t last him long, especially in Manhattan. Just a hotel room for a few days would take a good chunk of that out. But he knew he needed somewhere to stay. It was freezing. He saw the thermometer on the bank screen, it said -12 with a chance of snow flurries. He shivered as he got his money and and stuffed what he could into his wallet and bag.

He found he was scared of using a hotel or motel. Scared of losing what little money he has left, scared of what could happen. Maybe it was just paranoia but having this much cash on him at one time made him very nervous. Feeling like he may be mugged any second.

So he walked, ate a hot dog from the hot dog vender, had a coffee from the local coffee shop and wondered where the hell he’ll end up and what he was supposed to do.

Three days later

Douglas wasn’t home very often, a friend of his who owns a junkyard let him work there and in exchange he could use the space and whatever he finds for his ship.

He had most of the bridge done but it still needed work but it was getting too cold for that. So he used the crane and put the tarp over it before weighing it down with some bricks and heading home.

He shivered as he walked home. It was a half hour walk which isn’t too bad most days but February was harsh this year.

As Douglas was walking the deserted sidewalk of Brooklyn, snow crunching beneath his boots when he saw someone sitting on one of the benches, holding themselves and crying. Douglas frowned, they must be freezing. He walked over to them. “Uh Hey, are you ok?” The young man was silent before looking up. Douglas recognized him. “Hey, you’re the one that almost fell on me at the beach.”

Chris wiped his eyes with shaking hands, his anxiety attack still consuming him. He spoke, voice breaking and thick. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know. I don’t know-“ Douglas frowned. Sitting next to him. “Hey, take a deep breath, what do you mean don’t know what to do?”

Chris rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. “I’m homeless. I quit my job. I ran away from home and I’ve used up with money I got our of the bank. I can’t take it all out, I can’t be walking around with-“ “wait, wait, you ran away?” Chris nodded. Douglas couldn’t help himself, he placed his large hand on Chris back. “Why? What happened? You seemed to happy when I saw you with your boyfriend?” Chris looked wide eyed. “Boyfriend? You mean the guy I was with, Wyatt? No, we’re just friends. He’s straight as ruler but he’s always been really supportive.”

“Oh. What happened since then?” Chris was about to speak when Douglas cut him off. “Why don’t you come over my place? It’ll get you out of the cold and a cup of hot cocoa.” Chris agreed. “That sounds nice. Thank you.” Douglas smiled as he got up, helping Chris up and leading him to his trailer.

Chris stared at the run down buildings and trailers. They got to Douglas trailer, watching him unlock the door.

He followed him inside, amazed at how small the house was. The kitchen and living room where in the same room and a narrow hallway to he assumes bedrooms and a laundry room. He spotted a little menorah in the window as he turned, he must have forgotten to take it down. “You’re Jewish?” Douglas shrugged as he took his coat off. “On my mothers side, Yeah. My dad was catholic but…well let’s just say my father wasn’t the nicest guy. Since he left I’ve put it up every hanukkah. Well, my mom started it, I’m just continuing it. I’m a terrible Jew. I don’t follow any of the rules or go to temple.”

Chris gave a small smile over. “It’s still something right? That’s what counts.” Douglas smiled. “Yeah. I guess it is. Here, let me get your coat.”

  
Douglas got his coat and nearly gasped when he saw Chris hands and slender fingers. They were red as the worst sunburn and looked painful. “You look like you got a little frostbite. I can get you a warm cloth for your hands.” Chris frowned. His hands and fingers were really painful, and stiff. “Thank you. I’m surprised someone like you knows what to do for frostbite.”

Douglas got a small hand towel and started the water, getting it warm. “I got it once when I was young. I was stubborn and refused to wear my gloves while I built a snowman. It was the most painful experience I’ve had. My mom looked up how to treat it and I made sure to remember it. Winters here can get pretty bad.”

He came over with the warm cloth, having Chris sit on the couch. Chris saw, noting how flat it was, it was aged and used and ripping at the sides but for some reason he loved it. Douglas carefully wrapped Chris’s hands up. Chris hissed when it touched his skin. Douglas frowned. “Sorry, your hands will probably hurt for a while.”

“It’s alright, I probably should have bought gloves when I ran away. I was so panicked, I just paid for a hotel but it used up almost all I have.” Douglas frowned as he walked to the kitchen, starting the tea kettle. “Why did you run away? Won’t your parents worry?” Chris scoffed. “They’re more concerned on not getting an heir than me missing.” Douglas raised an eyebrow. “An heir?”

Chris stared at the floor as he answered. “My family is very wealthy but strict. They won’t let me live the life I want to. I wasn’t allowed to get my own place, claiming it broke tradition because my forefathers lived there.” Douglas was wide eyed. “Wow, I guess my place is tiny compared to where you lived.” “It is but I like it. I never liked my mansion, it was so large and not anywhere near intimate or small. “

Douglas came back in, sitting on the recliner across from Chris. “Why did you run away?” Chris was quiet, staring at the floor. “Cause I finally had enough of them. I’ve had enough of them being fake and arranging marriages. I just want to live my life. I tried to kill my self several times but I couldn’t do it.” Chris felt his eyes water. “I couldn’t pull the trigger. I’ve brought that barrel to my head at least six times and each time I couldn’t.”

Chris sucked in a shaking breath, taking his hands out from the towel and wiping his eyes. “I’m a failure in life and death.” Douglas moved quickly to the couch. “Hey, you are no failure. You found the strength to fight your parents and leave. That’s a huge first step to the rest of your life. If it matters at all, I’m glad you didn’t kill yourself. “ Chris was silent, he had don idea how to respond to that kind of genuine compassion. The tea kettle whistles and Douglas was up, pouring the mugs of hot coca and bringing them over to Chris.

“Here, you get the snowman mug.” Chris took it gently, looking at it. His mother was always against such novelty items, always keeping them clean and sharp.

Douglas took a sip of his own mug. “Do you have anywhere to go?” Chris shook his head, Staring at the swirling miniature marshmallows. “No.” “You could stay here if you want.” “Won’t your mother mind? I heard you mention her.” Douglas let out a breath. “She passed away this last summer. Stomach cancer.”

Chris frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Douglas just nodded. “Nothing to be sorry for. It happens. Life moves on. And no, she wouldn’t mind.” Douglas said with a small smile. Chris felt his stomach do flip-flops. His smile was so sweet, so genuine that he almost blushed. “Than I guess I have no choice. I can’t go back out there. I can’t exactly carry all my money with me and if I get a job or actual apartment they may track me down.” Douglas smiled. “Good. I’ll set up a room for you. “

An hour later Douglas showed Chris his room. It was fairly small, just a twin bed and a dresser along with a lamp. “You can stay here. It’s not much but it’s something right?”Chris nodded. “Right. Thank you, really for your kindness. How can I repay you?” Douglas was at a loss, he’s never had to help anyone to this extent. “Uhhh..” “I could cook or clean. I was never formally taught how to cook but it can’t be that hard. And cleaning isn’t difficult.” Douglas shrugged. “Sure, if you want to, I don’t want you to feel like your forced to do it.” “I do. I have to repay you in some way for this.” “Alright. I work at the junkyard down the road, it’s a half hour walk from here, I normally start around 9, sometimes I don’t come home until 11 at night so you may not see me too often.” “Alright.” “Do you have a phone? We should exchange numbers.” Chris shook his head. “It was one of the things I left behind. They can’t contact or find me that way but I don’t think I have enough for a new one. I never realized just how expensive it is to live.”

Douglas gave him a smile. “I imagine it would be a bit of a culture shock for you.” There was a small silence between them before Chris cleared his throat. “I’ll set up my room I suppose. I’m sorry to burden you like this.” Douglas frowned. “If I thought you were a burden I wouldn’t have let you stay here. You’re no burden at all, I don’t want you to think like that about yourself.” Chris felt his eyes water from that damned compassion again that Douglas seemed full of. “Thank you. You’re too kind. It’s late, I should get ready for bed.” Douglas nodded. “Yeah, I’ll let you do that. I’m just down the hall if you need me.” He said before walking back toward the living room.

Chris looked around at his new surroundings. The room was bare, he saw the dust markings where pictures had hanged. The dresser was empty so he decided to clean out his overstuffed messenger bag and sort what clothes he brought.

He got dressed in pajamas and got his tooth brush and toothpaste and went down the hall to find a small bathroom which had a laundry area in the hall itself, not a separate room. Chris found that interesting as he turned the light on for the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.He was surprised when he actually felt himself falling asleep.

When he woke it was 10:30 in the morning and he didn’t hear any noise, Douglas must be at his job in the junkyard. Chris used this time to explore his surroundings and new house.

The house was small, no bigger than an 18 wheeler, wider though. He saw Douglas bedroom directly down the hall, door open to revel a rather messy bedroom. He thought about cleaning it but he may have a system.

The living room was a bit of a mess. He’s amazed he didn’t notice last night but he wasn’t in a good place last night either.

A few piles of clothes, snack wrappers, plenaty of cups and bowls and plates. The kitchen wasn’t any better either.

He started a cup of coffee to wake himself up before starting to clean.

A month into living with the gentle blonde and Chris finally admitted to himself he may have a small crush on his savior.

He missed Douglas terribly in the daytime when he’s at work for such long hours and when he’s around it’s like his whole world lights up. His day is made better simply because he walked into it.

But he’s scared. So scared it’ll be just like Wyatt agin. That this wonderful, generous, compassionate man would be straight as an arrow and want nothing to do with him.

So he stayed quiet, admired from a far and thought a plan to get his own job eventually move out somehow.

But one cold night in March Douglas came home slightly earlier than usual, snow sticking to his hair and cheeks red from the cold. Chris saw this and thought he looked so adorable he wanted to kiss him; he saved that image to memory when Douglas spoke up. “Do you know how I always Work really long hours?” Chris raised an eyebrow from his spot on the couch, book still in hand. “Yes.”

“Well I want to show you why I’ve been staying so late.” Chris looked confused. “What do you mean?” “I mean I’ve been working on a project of mine. I..I want you to see it.”

Chris couldn’t say no. Douglas looked like a kid with his wide blue eyes; childlike in their hopefulness. “Ok, I’ll get my coat.” Douglas grinned and Chris heart leapt.

They walked the half hour to the junkyard, the moon high and stars shining in the still bitter air of March, winter seemingly never going away.

Douglas unlocked the large gate of the entrance, pushing it open, leading Chris inside.

Chris looked around in wonder. He’s never seen a place seem so messy and scattered yet seemingly organized. They walked a good length before they got to a tarp the size of a small building. Douglas smiled. “Here it is.” “A tarp?” “It’s what’s under the tarp.” “Ok?....what’s under the tarp?” Douglas chose that moment to jog over to the bricks keeping the tarp in place before going to the crane without a word.

Douglas started the crane, turning it and taking the tarp off. Once the tarp was off Chris wasn’t sure what he was looking at. “It’s…it’s a…it’s something.” It looked unfinished but he couldn’t tell what it was going to be. Douglas came down from the crane with a proud grin, going to Chris. “That is the bridge of my soon-to-be-space ship.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What?” Douglas remained serious and Chris had to blink, looking between him and the unfinished ship. “You’re serious? You’re building a space ship practically in your own backyard?”

  
Douglas went over to it, slapping his hand on the metal. “Yeah. My normal work hours are 9-5 but I’ve been staying extra to build this. It’s always been my dream to go to space, explore new planets, meet new people, maybe even help them. and I’m finally doing it.” Chris softens as he listened to Douglas and saw the ship.

So many hours and dedication and love went into this. “Does it have a name?” “Not yet, I couldn’t think of one. I was thinking of just calling it home.” Chris felt his heart melt. He’s pretty sure he could listen to the tall blonde talk about space for hours and never tire of it.

He couldn’t take it any more. He marched up to Douglas, grabbing his face and bringing him down to his level of 6’2 for a searing kiss.

Douglas was surprised at the kiss but it wasn’t unwelcome. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. When he pulled away Chris stared at him, breath shaking. “I think I love you.” Douglas smiled softly. “Glad I wasn’t the only one feeling it.” Chris’s eyes widen in surprise before Douglas leaned down, kissing him chastely on the lips, bringing him closer and asking for entrance.

Chris was more than happy to give. 


	17. Chapter 17

June 2047

Douglas worried about Chris. Chris was normally up around 8AM to make him a small breakfast and have his own morning coffee (or tea depending on his mood) and for the past few days he’s missed breakfast and keeps telling him he’s fine as he lays in bed most of the day.

Douglas did some research and found it was a symptom of depression, which he felt stupid about forgetting. Chris even told him how often he attempted to kill himself while living in his mansion. He knew he was depressed, but things seemed to be going so well he forgot and he feels like shit for forgetting such a big thing in his boyfriends life.

It’s the third day in a row and Douglas feels the need to do something. Anything to help bring him out of his head. He called his work. “Hey, I can’t come in today, I have a family crisis that came up.” “Is everything ok?” “Yeah, it will be, I may have to miss tomorrow too, I’ll let you know.” “Ok Douglas, hope everything turns out ok.” “Thanks. Bye.” He hung up, starting the tea kettle and making some mint tea, it always helped his mom when she was feeling ill, hopefully it will do the same for Chris.

He held the mug of tea carefully in hand as he went to their bedroom, knocking on the door lightly before entering. “Chris, hey, how you feeling?” Chris was still as he left him for the past three days; staring blankly at the wall in front of him, not sleeping a wink at night and the slight shake of his shoulders told him he was crying, quietly. “I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” Chris tried to sound angry but his voice broke with his tears.

Douglas walked in closer, placing the tea on the dresser next to the bed. “I made some tea for you, it mint. It always used to help my mom feel better when she wasn’t feeling well, I thought maybe it could help you as well.” Chris was silent. “Well I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Chris spoke up quickly before Douglas left. “Wait! Don’t you have work?”

Douglas shrugged. Even if Chris couldn’t see it. “I called off. I thought I could help you a little.” Chris was silent after that and Douglas left, letting him choose if he wants to have the tea and get out of bed, he wasn’t going to force him.

It was 45 minutes later when Douglas heard the bedroom door close from the living room, seeing Chris come out with the mug, now empty. Douglas tried not to get too excited. “Hey, you came out, how you feeling?” Chris was quiet as he talked. “A little better. The tea was nice, may I have another cup?” Douglas smiled, standing from the couch. “Of course.” He took the mug gently from his hands, seeing how red his eyes were and the tear stains on his face.

Chris followed like a puppy, arms crossed. “So Why did you call off? Are you ok?” Douglas looked at him as he started the tea kettle. “I thought you may need me here more. I wanted to help.” Chris was still confused. “Why? Why would you want to help me?” His eyes watered. “I’m useless, you shouldn’t be putting your energy into helping me.”

Douglas walked over to him in three large steps, holding his hands tightly. “Because I love you. I may not completely understand what you’re going through but I know it’s telling you things that aren’t true. You’re not useless, you’re not a failure. I love you and I’m going to do everything I can to help.” Chris felt his throat lump up and tears start to fall.

No one had ever told him that. No had ever said they loved him let alone want to help. A sob escaped him, feeling like a child standing between the living room and kitchen. Douglas hugged him close, enveloping him in his arms, kissing his dirty hair that’s hasn’t been washed in three days.

He didn’t care what he would have to do, Douglas was going to help Chris through his rough patch, knowing more were likely down the road. He vowed to always help him out when it got too dark.

They sat at the kitchen table while the tea kettle warmed the water. Douglas spoke softly. “What happened to bring this on?” Chris sniffled, having calmed down from his breakdown in Douglas arms. “I was thinking of how far away from my old life I am which lead to thinking about my old job.” “What was your job?” Chris sighed. “I was a defense attorney at one of the most prestigious law firms in Manhattan. I graduated valedictorian from Columbia University.” Douglas smiled proudly. “Wow, that’s pretty amazing. What made you quit?”

“I was stupidly naïve when I got into it. I thought I would be able to pick and choose the people that legitimately need help, not defending murders and rapists. But that was all I got, all who called me. My manager told me I should have stuck to med school if I wanted to help people. It ate away at me knowing I was helping someone that deserved to be in prison for their entire life but it was my job to lessen their time spent there.”

The tea kettle whistled and Douglas was quick and got the mug and tea set up; three sugars. Chris took it gently, blowing on it to cool it off. Douglas spoke while Chris was distracted with the tea. “Is that what brought this up?” “It led me to thinking about how I’m not using that degree for anything. I’ve wasted so much time and energy and money for it.” His eyes watered again, he brought his hands to his eyes, trying to rub the tears away. “Fuck, I feel like I can’t stop crying. I can’t stop Why I’m feeling like this. I just want to lay in bed all day and do nothing. I want to be nothing.”

Douglas frowned, holding his hand closest to him when he brought them away from his face. “You’re not alone on this. I’m here for you, any time you need me, even if it’s just to talk, even if I’m at work. If you need to talk I want you to call me, I don’t want you trying to kill your self again.” Chris let out a shaking sigh. “I can’t even promise I won’t either. Fuck, I’m sorry I’m putting my emotional luggage on you.”

Douglas moved closer, kissing his head, putting an arm around him. “I don’t know what it’s gonna take for you to believe me but I’m here for you, no matter what. I love you so much, you have no idea how much and it hurts me to know I can’t help the way I’d like to, I can’t magically take this away from you.” Chris smiled weakly, a few tears falling down his face. Douglas used his feee hand to turn Chris’s face, seeing his watery brown depths of his eyes. They held so much pain instead of their normal spark or sarcasm. He leaned in, kissing Chris gently on the lips. “I love you.” Chris smiled shakily. “I love you too.”

The rest of the day they talked, Douglas managed to talk Chris into a walk outside, enjoying the summer breeze and sun on his skin.

The next day was different however. Douglas called off, even though Chris seemed to be out of his funk, he wanted to be sure before he left him alone. While he and Chris sat on the couch, having a morning coffee (tea for Chris this time) there was a rather loud knock on the door.

Both tense, looking at the door. Douglas got up, going to the door carefully and looking through the curtains and feeling the blood leave his face.

Chris saw the change in his boyfriend, standing up. “Who is it? What’s going on?” Douglas looked at him, looking more scared and hurt than Chris has ever seen him. “It’s my dad.” Chris swallowed. “I thought he left you.” “He did. This is the first time I’ve seen him in twelve years.” Douglas opened the door slowly, taking it in, making sure it was real.

His dad just stood there, hands in his pockets, beard gray and tangled, he saw the stained outline of his chew in his pocket and balding head. “Hey son.” Douglas stayed stoic, ignoring the battle of emotions going on within him. “What are you doing here?” His Dad huffed. “What? A dad can’t come visit his son?” “I haven’t seen you an twelve years. Why are you suddenly showing up now?”

His dad sighed. “Well, I’m cleaning myself up. I stopped drinking, I still smoke but that’s a work in progress. I came to see how you and your mother were doing.” Douglas glared. “Mom is dead.” His father didn’t seemed too shocked but looked away. “Damn. I’m sorry, guess I really was too late.”

“Too late for what? To apologize? To say your sorry for beating me black and blue? For hurting mom? Or for forcing her to take care of a child by herself because I’m fucking listening!”

Chris came next to him, holding his arm. “Douglas..” Chris said with caution. Seeing his boyfriend on an emotional thread. His dad seemed to eye Chris up, not quite glaring at him but Douglas didn’t like how he was looking at him but stayed quiet. His dad spoke up. “So you got a boyfriend?” “Yeah. Why the hell do you care?” His Dad put his hands up. “Whoa, no need be defensive.”

Douglas glared. “No need? You whipped me with your belt until I bled because I held hands with another boy. I still have scars from you!” Douglas had tears running down his face, Chris could see his hands shaking. Chris gently pushed his emotional boyfriend back inside, speaking quietly to him. “Go to our room, I’ll take care of this.” Douglas almost fought him on it but Chris looked determined and with his experience as a defense attorney, he may just be able to smooth this over. So Douglas left.

Five minutes later Chris found Douglas having an anxiety attack, curled on their bed and breathing heavily through the sobs.

Chris sat on the bed, petting his hair. “Shh Love, he’s gone. He’s not going to hurt you.” He placed his head on his lovers blonde one, brown and blonde touching. Chris kissed his temple. “Let me help you this time.”

Douglas calmed down, nearly falling asleep in Chris arms. Douglas spoke up quietly. “I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to have the courage to show you but now you know.” “Know what love?” Douglas felt his eyes well up. “My scars. They’re on my back. My mom always said they weren’t that noticeable but I think she was just saying that because she wanted me to believe they weren’t there.” “May I see?” Douglas wipes his eyes as he sat up, taking his tee shirt off.

Chris sat up, seeing his naked back for the first time. His mother was right, there were some scars but unless you were told you would have never known. He brought a hand to his back gently, feeling the soft skin, his index finger going over the rough edge of a small scar. Douglas let out a shaking breath, feeling his boyfriends fingertips. “That feels nice.”

They really haven’t gotten past heavy petting but it’s been so long since Douglas had someone dominate him, take control away. Chris kept rubbing his back gently, adding a few kisses here and there, even the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. Douglas nearly moaned.

Chris was surprised at the change. He simply wanted to make him feel loved and beautiful. “You really like this don’t you?” Douglas nodded, swallowing. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone. Sometimes when I’m really stressed I’d find someone who can take control and dominate me.” “You mean like pain?”

Douglas shook his head. “No. I mean something rough, someone to take complete control away from me, I’m at the mercy of them. They could choose if I came or not, wring out more than one orgasim.” Chris felt his own erection starting, feeling heat pool in his stomach. “Is that something you need right now?”

Douglas turned to him. “You don’t have to. We haven’t even made love yet. I want our first time to be something special, not BDSM.” Chris smiled softly, kissing him. “I want whatever makes you happy.” Douglas smiled, feeling the earlier stress slowly melting away. “Then how about we make tonight the night? You can make spaghetti, I can get us some wine, I’ll be right out of a romance movie.” Chris smiled. “Wonderful idea love.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Douglas let out a long sigh, staring at the rings in the Walmart cabinet. He and Chris have been a couple for close to a year. March was right around the corner, it was November right now and Douglas knew he wanted to be with Chris the rest of his life.

“Sir? Have you seen one you liked?” The clerk asked, a nice older woman. Douglas smiled, seeing a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. He’s saved up for the last two months for it. “Yes, I like that sliver one.” She smiled as she got it out. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Douglas smiled. “A guy actually. We’ve been a couple since March. I know it hasn’t been a full year but he’s the one. I know it.” She blushed. Smiling as she placed it in its box, printing a label for it. “Oh that’s so sweet, I remember when my husband And I met. We weren’t dating six months before he asked. “ “sometimes you just know.” Douglas said. She handed him the box. “Good luck to you sir, I hope he says yes.” Douglas smiled, nodding to her as he walked to buy some more items for tonight.

He found the lube and condoms and made a stop at the wine store for that bottle of red wine Chris seems to like along with a bouquet of flowers.

  
When he arrived home Chris was making dinner. Douglas felt his heart pound and the familiar, warm feeling engulf him every time he sees Chris. He placed the bag down gently, Chris too occupied by breading some chicken. He walked over, bouquet in hand as he brought his arms around him. “Hey babe.” Chris smiled, seeing the flowers before turning. “Is there any reason why?”

Douglas handed them to him. “What? I can’t bring home flowers for my boo?” Chris gave him a blank look as he took the Flowers. “Don’t ever call me that.” Douglas chuckled, kissing him quickly. “Seriously, I got them because I wanted to. Cause I thought you might like them.”

Chris smiled a little softer, holding them gently. “Well thank you. I’m making chicken parm tonight.” Douglas smiled. “Nice. After dinner how about we go to the ship, look at the stars for a while?” Chris smiled. “That sounds lovely. I love hearing you talk about space.” Douglas blushed but smiled. “Ok, great.”

Douglas grabbed the bottle of wine, showing Chris. “I think this will go well with dinner.” Chris chuckled as he started getting a bottle to put the flowers in. “Are you up to something? Flowers and wine?” Douglas smiled as he put it in the fridge. “Like I said. I just wanted to do something special.”

Chris made dinner, serving it before sitting down and starting to eat with his boyfriend, making sure to serve the wine with dinner.

Once they were done it was dark out, Douglas holding Chris hand in one hand and the bag of items in the other, huddled in hoodies and winter hats in the cold November weather, a few snow flurries fluttering in the Brooklyn air.

Douglas Unlocked the gate to the junkyard, leading the way to to the ship, getting further back to the large tarp.

Chris smiled as Douglas uncovered it again with the crane. A familiar action, the ship was more than just the bridge now but still only partial, Douglas helped Chris into the ships bridge, going to stare at the clear night sky from the protection of the glass. Douglas and Chris laid the blankets and pillows down for sitting, Chris head on Douglas large. Strong shoulder.

Chris smiled, pointing at a star. “Ok, what’s that one?” Douglas smiled. “That’s the constellation Cancer, the crab. Cancer represents Karkinos, a crab sent by Hera to distract Heracles when he was fighting the Lemean Hydra as part of his Twelve Labours. Heracles kicked the crab so hard that it flew all the way into the sky, where it became a constellation. In a different version of the myth, Heracles crushed the crab underfoot and Hera placed it into the sky.”

Chris just stared. “Wow. That’s not what I was expecting.” “What were you expecting?” Chris shrugged. “ I don’t know, some deep, romantic meaning I guess.” “Sorry, not all of them can be deep and romantic.”

Chris kept pointing out constellations and stars and Douglas explained each one. Finally Douglas thinks he has the perfect moment. Chris looked so happy and content beneath the light of the moon and stars. Douglas held his hands and Chris looked at him, curious. Douglas let out a nervous breath. “Chris, I know we haven’t gotten to a whole year together but I know I want to be with you the rest of my life.” Chris eyes widened when he understood what Douglas was doing. He was silent as he felt his eyes water.

Douglas got the ring box out of his pocket, moving to do it properly, getting on one knee. Chris couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His eyes watered with happiness. He’s never loved someone the way he loves this man in front of him.

Douglas held the ring box, opening it, reveling the sliver band. “I know it’s not much and our ceremony will only consist of the courthouse but I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Christopher, Will you marry me?”

Chris sucked in a breath, wiping his eyes with a smile. “Yes, do you even need to ask?” Douglas smiled, feeling his eyes burn with oncoming tears. He was so happy. He got the ring out and placed it on Chris ring finger on his left hand before kissing him. Chris smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his fiancée, their happy tears melding with each other’s.

The kiss deepend into something more, Douglas moaning into Chris mouth as he brought him impossibly closer, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat, as Douglas pulled away to start kissing and nibbling at Chris neck, or what little was exposed from his coat.

Chris whined, feeling his own hard erection hitting his partners denim covered one. The slight friction made him moan. “Oh…make love to me Douglas…” Douglas pulled away, his mouth shiny with spit. “Are you sure? You’ve never bottomed before. I don’t want to hurt you.” Chris nodded. “I am. I want you. I love you and trust you so much, I can’t think of a better way to show that, right here, right now, in our ship.”

Douglas leaned his forehead against his. “Ok. I promise I’ll be gentle, I’ll make sure it’s nothing but amazing for you.” Chris kissed him deeply. Douglas felt his blood hum with want as he laid Chris down on their nest of blankets and pillows.

The kisses continued until Douglas started to take his coat off, showing his long sleeve shirt that seemed to be a size too small, showing off his abs and pectorals.

Chris sat up, placing his hand under the shirt, feeling the soft skin of his abdominal muscles. Douglas bit his lip as he got his shirt all the way off, Chris taking his own jacket off, throwing it to the side, ignoring the chill he felt from the November air. He knew he would likely get really cold later once they climaxed and finished but he couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to make love to his future husband in his ship, their future home, under the stars; nothing could be better.

Douglas got Chris shirt off. Feeling soft skin and slender shoulders. Chris let out a breath at feeling the chill on his back as he laid back down.

Douglas wasted no time as he kissed and sucked up his lovers chest, hands going to unzip his jeans, gently rubbing the tent he felt there.

Chris panted and whined, wanting more, wanting so much more. Chris   
Felt like he needed to be naked with Douglas yesterday. He whined. “I want our pants off. Now, please.” Douglas kissed and suckled at his neck. “Anything. I’d do anything for you.” Douglas made quick work of their pants, feeling the chill but it actually felt good, it added a certain edge to their love making.

Chris admired his fiancée as Douglas got the lube and condoms. Lord was he built. He wasn’t sure if he works out in his free time or if it’s from all the work at the junkyard and on his ship but Douglas was built like a Greek god, his shoulders wide and toned along with the rest of him.

He thought he almost felt himself drooling when Douglas brought him back to reality by kissing him deeply. Douglas groaned into the kiss, feeling their twin cocks touch gently, teasingly. “I love you so much, gonna make you feel so good.” Chris whined, his future husbands hands felt like fire on him, licking him and burning him with pleasure he never wanted to stop.

Douglas lubed up his index finger, kissing Chris neck gently, whispering. “Are you sure you want this? I won’t be mad if you don’t.” Chris panted, arms wrapped around those wide shoulders. “Please, I want it so bad. I want you so much.” Douglas kissed him, gently this time as he inserted one finger, gently probing his way inside.

Chris tensed, the feeling was odd, almost painful but mostly just odd. He’s never felt someone inside him before so it was completely foreign.   
“You ok?” Douglas asked. Chris nodded. “Yes, its just…odd.” “The first time bottoming always is but I promise you’re gonna feel amazing soon.” He said as he kissed his lovers chest and suckled a nipple as he gently stretched Chris out before adding more lube and adding a second finger.

Chris gasped, that hurt a little but his finger kept just barely grazing his prostate, making small bursts of teasing pleasure run down his spine like electricity. Douglas frowned, stopping his two fingers. “Are you ok?” Chris panted out. “I’m fine, I was just surprised, I felt you touching my prostate.”

Douglas smirked. “You mean like this?” He reaches a little further in, putting direct pressure on the bundle of nerves. Chris gasped. Moaning out. “Fuck! Yes! That!” Douglas smiled as he started thrusting his two fingers, making sure to hit that bundle each time.

Chris was nearly writhing in pleasure, gripping the blanket and panting and moaning like a whore. “Fuck…Douglas…I think I’m gonna come…fuck…” Douglas kept his pace. “Think You could come twice in one night?” Chris whimpered, feeling his edge so tantalizingly close. “I don’t know….I do know I will come if you don’t stop..” Douglas kissed his leg he had hitched up on his shoulder for easier access before taking his fingers out, adding more lube on a third.

Douglas Now was getting to the point where he had to be careful, not wanting to hurt him. “If you need to come you can, I still have to prepare you and that means a bit more finger fucking.” Chris whined. “Why can’t we do it now?”

Douglas almost laughed. “Babe, you know I’m not exactly small and you’ve never been bottom.” Chris was still in a foggy high from Douglass finger fucking Him, already so close to the edge. “I know, I’m just inpatient. “ Douglas went to his hole for a third time, lubed up three fingers. “I know babe, that’s why I said if you need to come then come. We still have the rest of the night. Plus it’s feels amazing when you’ve already come-“ he started to push his three lubed dinners inside, Chris panting and groaning. “All lose and high from the endorphins, the overstimulation, it’s out of this world.”

Chris felt the stretch this time, it was a bit painful but Douglas was gentle and suckled his neck, his free hand stroking Chris neglected cock. Chris moaned, crying out. “Oh god…” Douglas used this to go deeper, thrusting his three fingers now with ease, hitting his prostate each time.

Chris felt his edge quickly approaching , building with the help of Douglass steady and skilled hands. Douglas spoke huskily in his ear. “I want you to come for me, see how much I can get out. I want to wring every last drop of come from you.” Chris cried out, gasping and moaning like a drowning man as he shot white seed on their chest, Douglas hand and dribbling down his cock which now aided the slide.

Chris was panting but Douglas kept up finger fucking him until he felt good and stretched and felt overstimulation taking over, setting each nerve a blaze with pleasure, making him gasp and pant, lost in the haze.

Douglas saw the change and made sure to check if he’s ok. He kissed his cheek and neck. “Color babe?” Chris Hummed. “It’s green. I’m ok. Just…I feel floaty.” Douglas smiled. “Good. I think you’re ready.” Chris bit his lip, already anticipating what his lovers large cock would feel like; how full he would be.

Douglas rolled on a condom ,his cock not long but was wide with girth as he lubed himself up. He placed Chris hips on his, kneeling on the other end of him as he spread his legs, cock already touching the puckered hole. “Ready?” Chris nodded. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Douglas wanted to kiss him but right now he had to get inside and make sure he’s comfortable. He started to slowly push him, Chris gasping and nearly wincing. Douglas frowned. Stopping. “Are you ok?” “I’m fine, please, keep going.”

Douglas did, his hands smoothing over his thin fiancées chest and hips as he went in inch by inch, biting his lip to keep control inside the tight entrance.

After what felt like an eternity, Douglas was flush with his lovers hips, his smaller hips now completely in his lap, impaled on his cock.

Chris was whining and panting. “Please, move, Please.” Douglas didn’t need to be asked twice as he moved so he could lay above Chris, engulfing him in his body and arms as he started to move in and out, gently, slowly until Chris urged him faster.

Douglas moaned as he sped up the pace, so did Chris as he gripped his lovers blonde hair and crashed his lips to his, feeling their hips moving of their own accord, chasing oblivion together. They each moaned into the kiss, Douglas moving to kiss hickies into Chris neck. Chris had his arms and legs wrapped so tightly around Douglas, catlike as he gripped him with his nails, drawing blood. “Fuck, I’m gonna come again..” he was moaning and gasping. Douglas groaned. “I’m gonna come too.”

As his second orgasim ripped through him, making him gasp and panting like a fish out of water, Douglas felt those walls surrounding him tighten and milk him as he moaned into The nape of Chris’s neck as he came hard into the condom.

They were both boneless for a good two minutes before Douglas kissed Chris gently before pulling out. Chris looked almost asleep but he smiled when Douglas kissed him. Douglas took the condom off, twisting it before putting in the plastic bag he brought, making a mental note to throw it away properly at home.

He laid down next to Chris, bringing him into his arms, chest to chest. Douglas kissed his head. “So? How was it?” Chris smiled. Kissing his chest. “Amazing. I love you so much.” Douglas smiled. “I love you too. I can’t wait to be able to call you my husband.” “That does have a nice ring to it.” Douglas chuckled. “Well I liked it, so I put a ring on it.” Chris couldn’t help but chuckle as he gently slapped Douglas chest. “You realize how old that song is?” “Doesn’t matter, still funny.” He felt Chris start to tremble from the cold. “We should get going, it’s getting pretty cold.”


	19. Chapter 19

  
Chris has been in the hospital for little over a week. It started snowing on the planet of Capricorn, the flurries bustling outside the hospital window in the nighttime air.

Douglas sat in the hospital chair, Asha in his lap and one of many books she picked out from the hospital library. The little prince. It was a much older book from earth.

Douglas spoke just loud enough for both Asha and Chris to be able to hear, reciting from the book. “You—you alone will have the stars as no one else has them...In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night...You—only you—will have stars that can laugh.” Asha was nearly asleep on his shoulder, purple eyes nearly shut, her knees curled up on his lap, using his chest as a pillow.

Douglas kissed her head when suddenly Chris’s body started convulsing, having a seizure, hearty monitor beeping widely out of control. Asha cried out, seeing it. “Daddy!” Douglas get terrified too as he held her tightly, doctors and nurses rushing in. He talked loudly to them, wanting an answer. “Is he going to be ok?” The doctor saw how terrified they looked, feeling awful for them. He whispered to nurse who walked over to them, gently ushering them out of room.

Douglas had tears in his eyes as he held Asha close, his voice thick. “Please, is he going to be ok?” The nurse let out a sigh. “I can’t tell you that right now, right now we have to stabilize him before we get an answer.” Douglas nodded, hating the vague answers but knowing they probably don’t know more than he does.

Asha was sobbing, wiping her eyes as her papa held her. “I want daddy to be ok. I want to go home.” Douglas kissed her head, holding her closer. “Shh I know Peanut, me too. Why don’t we get a snack, Ok? We’ll let the doctors work.” She nodded. Douglas having to force himself to walk away from the scene of doctors surrounding his husbands weak body.

He got a basket of fries for them to share. He hasn’t had an appetite since Chris has gotten sick, just too stressed. Asha picked at them.

His doctor found them not too long after they got their fries, papers in hand. “There you are, I’ve been looking, the nurses said you had to get your daughter away.” Douglas nodded. “It was a little scary for her.” “I’ve come to tell you about his condition.” Douglas was alert. “Is he going to be ok?” “Well other than the seizure, which we’re still checking why he had one, we were going to start waking him up soon. His breathing is in within a normal range, the hemophilia has reversed back, there hasn’t been fluid in his lungs for the past two days but we think the virus may have caused some brain damage which might be why he had the seizure, there’s a chance he could have epilepsy from this.”

Douglas smiled. “But he’ll be ok?” The doctor smiled. “The signs are pointing to yes. I’m going to start waking him up, he should be awake within a few hours” Douglas felt his eyes burn with tears. “Thank you. We’ll be up soon.” The doctor nodded and left.

Asha saw her papa with tears in his eyes, she got scared. “Is daddy ok?” Douglas smiled as he picked her up, holding her on his lap. “Yes Peanut, he’s gonna be fine. He’s gonna be awake soon, want to find another book to read him?” Asha smiled. “Yeah!”

Asha had fallen asleep an hour into reading. Douglas laid her on the small hospital couch in the room, placing the blanket on her before going back to his own chair and continuing reading aloud to Chris.

It was nearly 1AM when Chris felt the start of wakefulness. His limbs felt heavy and sore, his chest felt like someone stabbed him and his head wasn’t any better. His eyes remained closed, his heart fluttering with longing at hearing Douglas reading aloud, feeling his hand in his.

Eventually he opened his eyes with a wince. The lights of the hospital room too bright but he groaned. “Hhhmm..” Douglas heard this, seeing Chris was awake. “Chris…” he put the book down, not caring where he left off as the book closed on its own. He stood, running his hand through Chris hair and holding his hand tightly, his eyes watered quickly. “Chris, oh my god, you’re awake.” Chris couldn’t help but smile a little. “I missed you.” He is said weakly. Douglas smiled through his tears, bringing Chris hand to his lips, kissing it. “We’ve missed you too.” “Where’s Asha?”

Chris got his answer when he saw her asleep on the small couch. “She’s asleep, please don’t wake her, she probably needs her sleep.” “I’m at least calling a nurse to let them know you’re finally awake. They’re gonna wanna check you.”

  
Douglas pressed the call nurse button and soon a humanoid-like nurse came in. “Yes?” Douglas spoke as Chris was quiet. “He’s woken up from the coma.” The nurse nodded. “Alright, that’s wonderful, I’ll contact your doctor.”  
Chris felt so incredibly weak and sore. Like s truck ran over him a few times. He coughed, wincing. Douglas frowned. “Do you need some water?” Chris let out a breath. “That sounds lovely, please. My throat is so dry.”

Douglas found a plastic cup on the small table, going to the bathroom in the hospital room to fill it up before bringing it back to his husband.

Chris held it by Douglas could tell it was difficult with how weak he’s gotten so he kept a steady hold on the cup as Chris drank the water.

Chris swallowed the water as the doctor came in, smiling. “Chris, it’s nice to see you looking well.” Chris let out a breath. “If you call how I feel well.” The doctor chuckled as he walked closer. “Unfortunately the virus leaving your system will have its side effects. I’m going to take a blood sample to see if it’s still there and id like to do cognitive test. You see just yesterday you had a seizure and we weren’t sure why. There might be a small chance the virus did some brain damage but if you’re alert and talking and know who we are, Id say you’re pretty ok.” Chris nodded, understanding. The doctor took a blood sample quickly before getting some vitals before leaving.

Chris’s eyes watered, looking at Douglas. “I want to go home.” Douglas frowned, holding his husbands hand. “We will, I promise but first you have to listen to the doctor and do what they say.” Chris sighed before groaning. “I feel exhausted yet I’ve been asleep for god knows how long.” “Well it was an induced coma, not a restful sleep.” Chris frowned. “Why did they induce a coma?” “They were afraid the mental stress of the virus and possibility of dying could have hindered your recovery. You’ve been here over a week.” Chris understood now, he was always emotional and his depression tended to make an appearance when he was sick, even if it was just a cold.   
“I understand. You think it would be ok if I tried to sleep?” Chris asked, looking at Douglas with pleading brown eyes. Douglas smiled sadly, his hand coming to caress the side of his husbands face. “Yeah. I think so. We’re not going anywhere.” Chris smiled before closing his eyes. Douglas kissed his head and felt relief flood him, making his eyes burn again with tears. He never been so thankful in his life.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The doctors kept Chris another week, wanting to monitor in case the virus wasn’t completely gone and to get his strength and weight back. Having lost 20lbs from the ordeal, making him look nearly skeletal since he was already fairly thin.

Douglas and Asha never left his side. Always talking to him or watching the TV in the room while he ate the meal the nurses brought him. He could feel his strength coming back slowly, day by day.

Douglas could see the difference after three days of his new treatment. There was more color in his face, he was gaining his weight back and he could do more things by himself.

One day the doctor came in while Chris was holding Asha, tickling her on the hospital bed and his lap; her laughter filling him up, feeling he may burst from happiness. The doctor smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Chris smiled, going to hold her, letting her know they were done. The doctor cleared his throat. “Well I’ve come by to say that you’re being released. Your weight is we’re it should be, the last blood sample we took came back negative for the virus and you are able to walk and do tasks independently. I’d say you’re all better.”

Douglas grinned. “This is great!” Chris smiled, feeling relief. “I can go home?” “We’d like to do one more cognitive test before we officially release you but, yes, by the end of today you’ll be able to go home.”

Asha smiled. “Daddy can come home!” She hugged Chris and he hugged her back with his own smile. “Yes sweetie, I can come home.”

The doctor, after letting them have their family time, took Chris to have the tests done.

Douglas and Asha waited in his room, watching TV when Asha saw the weather outside. “Papa! The sky is raining white stuff!” Douglas chuckled. “That’s snow peanut. It’s like rain but when the clouds are too cold they turn into ice which is he snow you see.” Asha was in awe, Little hands on the window as she got as close as she could but she cried with a smile, taking her hands away. “It’s cold!” Douglas chuckled. “Yes it is.”

Chris came back an hour later, the doctor wheeling him in. Douglas smiled. “So is how he?” The doctor smiled as Chris moved and sat on the hospital bed. “Good, very good, all cognitive tests came out good, no epilepsy was found.” Chris frowned. “Then why did I have a seizure?”

The doctor sighed. “That we are still wondering ourselves but it’s also not uncommon. Many people may experience an epileptic episode once or twice in their lives without having a diagnosis of epilepsy. It could have been the virus last effort of lasting or maybe it was just too hard on your brain but there’s no signs of it and in the future if you think you are having episodes please don’t be afraid to contact us.” Chris nodded. “Thank you doctor, for everything” The doctor smiled. “Just doing my job. I’ll get your paper work and you can be gone within an hour.”

Douglas sighed. “Well now we have one problem.” Chris looked over at him. “What is that?” “I’m parked a half hour away so I wouldn’t take up space in their ambulance lot and I’m not sure how much fuel we have. I kinda used most of it when I used the warp drive to get you here.” Chris sighed. “Douglas…” Douglass gave a weak glare. “Hey, you could have died if I didn’t get you here fast enough. I wasn’t going to let that happen. We should have enough to break atmosphere and find a nearby fueling planet, I’m not sure this one has any places to fuels ships. But while he’s getting paper work, he said it’ll be about an hour before you can actually leave, I think I’ll go talk to the staff and see if I can park it here so you don’t have to walk for four miles.”

Chris smiled weakly. “Sounds like a plan. Plus it looks pretty cold out. I doubt the doctors want me walking around in the snow.” Douglas turned to Asha who was still by the window looking at the snow. “Asha, want to stay here with daddy while I go get the ship?” Asha smiled. “Yeah!”

Douglas bundled up best he could, he only brought a few of their winter clothes for planets like this. He wore a winter hat and coat but no gloves. He was in such a rush when he first parked across town, he even forgot to bring Chris anything, no clothing except what he was brought in and even then they should burn them since they’re likely contaminated.

He walked down the streets, looking like a grumpy asshole with his arms crossed, hands under his armpits to keep them warm as he crossed shops of every sort. He wished he had the money to buy anything here. He saw a shop selling stuff to wealthier folk.

suits, watches, all made of the finest materials, it made him think of Chris and the life he left behind when he ran away. He wondered if he ever missed it, missed any aspect of it. If he could he’d buy that suit in the window but he’s lucky if he has enough to fill the fuel tank. He walked away, trying to keep his anxiety to the back of his mind.

When he got to the ship he gathered any of the blankets Chris used and took them to the engine room where they can burn up safely in the engines core. They may be down a few blankets but at least the virus has run its course.

He gathered some winter clothes for both Chris and Asha, putting them in two bags.

He got to the parking station attendant and paid the fee for parking so long. He returned to the ship, disengaging the park and flying gently into the sky to the hospital where the staff let him park.

It wasn’t long before he was at the hospital, walking in with two bags of clothing. Chris had Asha in his lap as they watched TV when Douglas walked into the room with a smile and snow on his hat. “Hey, how are my two favorite people?” Chris smiled. “We’re good, just watching TV. Doctor said we can leave as soon as we like, paper work is filled out.” “Good. I brought clothes back and burned the blankets that were used, I know the doctor said it would be a good idea.” Chris nodded. “Com’on Sweetie-“ he said to Asha. Gently prodding her to move. “Time to go home.”

  
It felt like hours before they were in the comfort of space (although it was nice to feel snow on his face and bitter cold air of winter on his skin) and he finally felt home. He felt better. Like everything that was bad had been drained out of him.

Asha had fallen asleep once they hit space and broke the atmosphere. Douglas carried her to her room, telling Chris about the doctors warning of “no strenuous activity for at least a week.” Which Chris knew was doctor speak for “no sex for at least weak” without it sounding crude.

And he fully understood why. His body was still recovering, still weak at times but he was better enough to do things independently.

Chris had gone to the gate in cargo and unlocked it to look at the stars. He sat down, large sweater still on as he sat on the cold metal.

A few minutes later Douglas found him, his footfalls a metallic thud as he walked to him. “There you are.” Chris smiled. “Join me?” Douglas grinned. “Of course.”

Douglas sat, shoulders touching as they looked at the stars. Chris let out a breath. “I could have died this past week.” Douglas held his hand tightly, seeing it much smaller than his. “Yeah. But you didn’t.” Chris gave the stars a thoughtful look. “The universe is so big. So vast that if I died it wouldn’t mean anything. I’m just a dot in the universe.” Chris wasn’t sure where he was going with this. Seeing the universe in its entirety always made him feel small.

Douglas turned his face away from the stars and to his watery blue ones; he was always sensitive. “Well you’re my universe. Me and Asha, we’d be lost if we lost you. I don’t care if we’re just little specs in this galaxy, you and Asha are my entire universe.” Chris smiled softly. “Douglas..”

“I know, it’s cheesy but if it was between you and the universe, I’d choose you every time. What’s the point in seeing the stars if I don’t have you there?”Chris looked away but Douglas didn’t let him as he kissed him, softly, deeply before Chris panicked and pulled away. “No! You could get sick!” “The doctor did several blood tests, it’s gone. Its gone and you’re safe.” Chris felt his eyes fill with anxiety, bubbling and crawling is way up.

His breathing got faster as he tried to get away from Douglas but too frightened to move. “Nonono, no. It’s still there. They may have not found all of it. It’s gonna hurt you.” He cried out, hands tangling in brown hair. Douglas moved closer. “Chris, I promise it’s gone. If it wasn’t I would have caught it already and I haven’t. I promise it’s gone, it’s not gonna hurt us.”

Chris cried, trying to get his breathing under control when Douglas wrapped his arms around him, gently shushing him as he cried into his shoulder. “Oh god…Douglas…I was so scared…” Douglass kissed his head as he held him. “I know. We were too. Asha and me never left your side.” Chris was silent as he calmed and Douglas feared it was his depression coming back. “Why don’t we go watch a funny movie and make some snacks?” Chris just nodded and let Douglas help him up and let him take care of him, which seemed like a change from the norm. Not an unwelcome one.


	21. Chapter 21

  
After two weeks Chris was very eager to be with Douglas again. After the hell they’ve gone through, they deserve it. They were still a day away from Gemini and finally handing over the stone that’s been on board for maybe months, Chris hasn’t been counting.

Once Asha was asleep and in bed, Douglas was watching a movie in the living room. He thought of something, something Douglas wanted to try but Chris nearly dying and being put in a hospital happened. He made sure to find some research on it the week they couldn’t do anything, wanting to surprise his husband.

He’s still not completely sure of it but he does know he wants he and Douglas to fall apart together into bliss. Wants to see Douglas writhing in pleasure and gasping his name.

He walked into the living room, sitting next to Douglas. “Remember what you wanted to try weeks ago?” Douglas looked confused. “Uhhh remind me, it’s kinda been hectic.” Chris blushed as he spoke. “The double penetration.” A light bulb went off in Douglas head.

He blushed deeply, looking embarrassed. “No, it’s fine, really.” Chris hated that he was self-conscious and ashamed of what he wanted to try. He held his hand, moving closer. “Love, if you want to try it, I do too.” “Are you sure?” Chris smiled. “Yes. I just want to make you feel good.” He leaned, kissing Douglas deeply, invading his mouth and bringing his hands to tangle in his blonde hair.

Douglas moaned into it, wrapping his own arms around Chris, bringing him in his lap, feeling his own excitement start, his cock starting to fill and harden in his pants. Chris was panting as he straddled his husband. Staring to suckle at his neck, hands traveling under his shirt. “I’ve missed you…want to show how my I missed you.” Douglas was panting as well, feeling Chris’s own cock hard in his pants, feeling the friction start between them.

Before it could go further,Douglas gently pushed him away so he could stand. “Bedroom, now.” He held Chris’s hand and nearly ran to their bedroom.

Once there, Chris forced Douglas head lower. Kissing him deeply with a moan. “On the bed love. Start stripping.” Douglas went to the bed, panting as he sat, already taking his shirt off, working his pants and boxers off, reveling his large cock, nearly bouncing as he took his boxers off quickly. Chris looked over, feeling his mouth dry when he saw Douglas naked and touching himself gently. “Love, would you like the cock ring?” Douglas bit his lip. “Yes. I don’t want tonight to end too quickly.” Chris got it from the little black box before getting a regular sized dildo along with a smaller butt plug and lube.

He walked over, placing them on the small desk next to the bed. Douglas was staring at them, flushed as he gently stroked himself, whining.

Chris walked closer, taking his hand away from himself. “No more, we don’t want you to get carried away.”   
Douglas bit his lip with a whine. Chris kissed him. “Hush love,you’ll be feeling good soon enough.”Chris got the cock ring and lubed Douglas up before gently rolling it on. Douglas moaned, gripping the blankets from the touch.

Chris smiled as he kissed his neck, whispering. “So sensitive. How are you gonna be with two cocks inside you?” Douglas panted with a smile. “I’m gonna lose my mind.” “Good. I want you on all fours, ass facing me.”

Douglas did as he was told, turning around and getting on his hands and knees, his perk ass on display.

It wasn’t long before he felt two lubed fingers stretching him open, making him pant and moan. “Mmmm Chris….that feels good…” “it’s gonna feel even better soon. I promise.” Chris used a few minutes to prepare him, kissing his back and letting his hand trail between his cock and balls. Douglas was whining, feeling slender fingers destroy him so beautifully.

Chris took his fingers away and got one of Douglas favorite fake cocks. It was long and wide and had a easy to hold handle at the end so it made it easier for fucking. He lubed it up, gently prodding it at his husbands eager hole. “Ready love?” Douglas panted. “Yes. So ready.” Chris felt his own breath leave him as he watched Douglas eager and sloppy hole accept the plastic cock easily.

Douglas whined, gripping the sheets. This was always the best part to him; feeling the long, first slide before the real fun began.

“Color?” Chris asked. Douglas panted. “Green.” Chris kissed his back before he started thrusting the dildo, fucking him at a steady but rough pace. He knew when he found his prostate, feeling him tense and his toes curl, fingers nearly ripping their new sheets as he nearly cried out in pleasure.

Chris felt his own cock pulse with need in his pants, he still has yet to undress, too focused on his husband and doing things right. He kept thrusting the cock until he slowed it down. “Ready for the next part?” “Yeah.” “Ok. I’m going to get one of the smaller dildos we have and Work up to taking both me and the dildo you’re already using.” Douglas just nodded. “You did what you think is right, I trust you.” Chris smiled, kissing his back once more before leaving the fake cock snug in Douglass ass. “You can play with it if you like.” Douglas hand shot up to his ass, already going back to fucking himself. Moaning softly.

Chris got one of the much smaller butt plugs. Bringing a few of them as they had various sizes. He started with the smallest, a small thin thing that was mostly just for fun but couldn’t bring either of them off.

He lubed it up, feeling his worry and anxiety start. He doesn’t want to hurt Douglas. In any way but that may help keep him in control, needing to access Douglas in case things are too much. “Ok, I’m going to put it in next to the one already inside you. Color?”

“Green.” Douglas stopped playing and let Chris do what he was doing. Chris was careful, stretching his hole slightly with his finger, gently inserting the small plug.

He felt Douglas tense and didn’t hear any pleasurable sounds aside from his panting. He got scared. “Color?” “Still green, just..different. I can feel the stretch but it’s ok.” Chris continued after that, getting the plug flush with the skin.

He rubbed gently around the stretched rim, stroking Douglas into pleasure while his body adjusted. Douglas was thrusting his hips into his hand, that was a good sign. He still waited a little more before he decided to switch with the next size up, a more medium sized cock. He grabbed the small one. “I’m taking this one out and changing the size.”

He gently pulled it up, placing it on the desk next to the others before grabbing the next size up, getting it slick with lube.

He brought it to his husbands entrance. “I’m putting the next one in, ready?” Douglas nodded, so eager to feel full. “Yes. I’m ready.” Chris started to insert it gently before hearing a wince and seeing him tense. “Color?” He said as he stopped his movements. Douglas didn’t say anything and Chris nearly took out the dildo before Douglas spoke up. “Yellow…ish.” “What do you mean ish? Do you want to stop?” “No, it’s just new. May have to go slower than the last one.” “Ok but if you want to stop, tell me, Ok? I won’t be mad.”

Chris went as slow as he could, giving him praises and kissing his back as he inserted the dildo. Once it was flush he asked “Color?” “Green. God…I already feel so full..I can’t wait to feel you and the dildo together.” Douglas panted. Hands gripping and releasing the sheet, his toes curling every so often, he looked like he wasn’t all there. Lost in the haze of pleasure.

Once again. Chris finely touched the rim, playing with it gently while he stroked his husbands neglected cock. It was throbbing in his hand. Douglas moaned loudly at the touch. “Ahh Chris…” Chris kissed his back. “Yes Love?” “Please, move them, I need more.”

Chris did as he was told and moved to grab both bases of the cocks. It was a little awkward at first, having to find the right leverage with his hand but once he found it he was gifted with Douglas crying out, moaning and gasping like a drowning man. “Ahhh…” Chris’s arm was starting to hurt but he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to hear his husbands cries of pleasure for Eternity. He stopped. “Do you think you’re ready for me and the fake cock?” Douglas panted. “Yes…god yes. Please.” He said. Nearly drooling into the sheets.

Chris felt his heart leap and tense with worry at the same time. He was excited to bring this much pleasure and such a good experience to the one he loves but he worried he may hurt him.

He just kissed his back for the hundredth time and started to undress, lubing his own cock and taking the medium sized dildo out, keeping the large one in as he lined himself up next to it. “Are you ready?” “Yes. Do it.” Douglas said, a little scared but the kind of scared you get when you go on a roller coaster, it was intoxicating.

He felt Chris breech him, feeling the stretch next to the other larger cock. He almost cried out “red” from the hurt but it lasted only a few seconds before it turned to pressure. But Chris noticed when he winced, tensing up. “Color Douglas?” Douglas panted. “Yellow.” “Do you need me to stop?” Chris asked in worry. Douglas shook his head. “No. It’s just adjusting. I’m fine, I promise. Just be gentle until I tell you not to be.” “Yes love.”

Chris moved agonizingly slow. Watching his cock get swallowed up by Douglas abused and stretched out hole. He was finally flush with him, his chest flush with his back, feeling the sweat on it, feeling his breathing and hearing his heartbeat; it sounded like it was going to beat out of his chest.

He panted out. “Color?” “Green. God…Chris…I’m so full…wish I could feel this everyday.” Chris smiled. Douglas was gone. In the haze of pleasure. His body relaxed yet tensed. “Should I take the cock ring off?” “Yes…please…I’m not sure if I’ll last long without it now.” He took the cock ring off gently, feeling Douglas gasp.

Chris started little movements with his hips, feeling the fake cock move with him. Even Chris wasn’t immune to how good it felt, so tight. Tighter and more wet than normal. He gasped as he moved, thrusting, keeping a steady pace, keeping it gentle until Douglas started thrusting his hips back, begging. “Harder…please..” Chris panted as he used his hips as leverage, staring to fuck him into the mattress.

Douglas was right when he said he wouldn’t last long. He bit the blankets to keep from being too loud (not wanting to wake Asha) nearly screaming into it as he came untouched, feeling white hot pleasure spike up and down his spine. White spurs of cum laying on the sheets below him.

Chris gasped out a moan, going faster, a little sloppier, feeling Douglas tense around him with his own orgasim. He came hard, filling inside his husband with his seed.

Douglas was boneless on the bed, laying down flat, not caring of the wet spot below him. Chris pulled out, panting as he laid next to his husband. Chris saw his husband as nearly asleep. He gently shook him. “Douglas..are you ok? Was that good for you?” Douglas smiled sleepily. “It was amazing. We have to do that again.” Chris smiled, wrapping him up in his arms. “Perhaps for your birthday.”


	22. Chapter 22

The ship was breaking through the cloudy atmosphere of Gemini. A fairly wealthy planet where most of their trades had to do with politics in one way or another.

Chris frowned as he saw the golden roofs and pastel teal sky. “I’m not sure I trust this place. It’s too perfect.” “They have been nothing but nice to us. They allowed us more time and never once got on us about delivering that stone.” Chris sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Maybe I’m just bias to wealthy, associating it with my family.” Douglas gave a sad smile. “Maybe.”

Douglas saw the location they were headed to. It was the officials of the planet. Government and the like and it gave Douglas a weird feeling. This was a lot of hubbub for a stone.

Asha walked onto the bridge. “Are we almost there?” Chris turned to her. “Soon but we won’t be staying long so stay in your room until we’re done, ok?” She nodded and turned, walking back to her room.

The location he was parking at was nearly like a palace, large, golden roofs and golden accents with flowers hanging off (or having grown into the building) there were three human officials to meet them, waiting as he docked the ship carefully.

That seemed to be another thing that peeked Chris odd feeling of this planet. Why were humans meeting them? He remembers reading that the native species here was plentiful and the officials weren’t human. At the very least.

Once they were docked and parked properly Douglas let out a breath. “Let’s get this stone to them.” Chris followed him out of the bridge and to the gate.

Douglas had his bag over his shoulder as the gate opened. The three humans waiting patiently. Wearing official robes and clothing.

Once they were close the one spoke, he seemed to be the leader. He smiled as he spoke. “Ahh welcome to our planet. I am Vrishank, the planets leader. And these are my right hand men Sarvin and Kaustav.” Douglas smiled, holding out his hand which the leader held, shaking. “I’m Douglas and this is my husband, Chris.” Vrishank smiled. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you both.” Douglas then went to his bag, digging out the stone, it glowed a gentle blue. “Here. We finally delivered it. Sorry for the delays.”

The leader took it gently, it was fairly large, large enough to hold in both hands before handing the stone over to one of his men. “Thank you boys so much. As a thank you why don’t you partake in some of our planets festivities? On me?” Chris smiled politely. “I’m sorry, we have to be going. Our daughter is waiting-“ “you have children?”

Douglas smiled. “Yes. A little girl. From Aries. Her name is Asha. We’ve recently adopted her.” Vrishank smiled. “Well bring her along too! Family is always welcome here! Please, I’m sure you’re tired from traveling space, sit back and enjoy the comfort of our planet for a day or two.” Douglas smiled. Looking at Chris. Chris let out a breath. “Relaxing on an actual planet does sound nice. I’ll gather Asha.”

Vrishank gently hooked an arm around Douglas arm, leading him into the palace. “I will show you our guest quarters, my men will show your family to the room.”

Chris walked inside the shop, still feeling weird about the people he met but the idea of relaxing outside the ship, in the fresh air sounded so nice. He found Asha reading quietly in her room. He smiled. “Sweetie, you can come out. Would you like to see the planet were on?”

Asha perked up, putting her book down, going on her dad quickly. “Yeah!” Chris smiled as Asha held his hand, leading her down the stairs and out the ship.

Once outside Chris recognized one of the officials that met them. He came over to them. “I will show you to the quarters you will be staying in. I assume this is your daughter.” Chris held her a closer to himself. “Yes, this is Asha.” Asha was shy as she looked up, waving with a little hand.

The man smiled. “I’m sorry, I had no idea you adopted an Andromen. We’ve never had one on our planet, she’s beautiful. The things they say about their skin is true.” Chris brought her even closer if that was even possible, nearly hiding her behind his legs. “Can you show us to the room please?” “Of course, follow me.”

Asha stayed close to Chris as they walked into the palace-like building. It was gorgeous with gold accents and white walls and plenty of room to walk around.

They arrived at an open door, the man ushering them inside. Asha smiled as she saw Douglas, running over to him on the plush bed. “Papa!” Douglas chuckled as he caught her, holding her in his lap. “Hey peanut.” The man that ushered them, left.

Chris felt relived. He frowned as he walked closer to his family. “Douglas I’m still not sure about this place. That man that showed us to the room gave me the creeps.” Douglas frowned. “Did he do anything?” “No but he spoke of Asha rather inappropriately.” Douglas already felt his anger rising as he held Asha closer. “What did he say?” Chris sighed. “He said they never had an Andromen on the planet before and that what they say about their skin is true. It scared me.”

Douglas nodded. “We’ll just have be careful. It’s only a day or two. In the meantime, I got this fancy tourism paper and I think we should check out some of the stuff.” Chris smiled as he sat down. “What is there?” “Well there’s boat rides around their famous clear lake, a few food vendors, historical sites.” Asha took a gentle hold of the paper before looking up at her parents. “Can we go on the boat ride?” Chris smiled at her enthusiasm. “Yes, I suppose we could go on the boat ride.”

The whole day was something out of Chris dreams. He and his family, out and waking in fresh air, sight seeing, Ashas eyes glowing with awe and excitement, Douglas’s eyes matching hers in excitement as the tour boat went over the famed clear lake of Gemini.

It was clear as a cup of water, a few dirt speckles and sea life floated by but it was like glass when it was flat and still. It was gorgeous and amazing.

When they arrived back at the palace, the official that met them (the leader of them) showed up to inform them they have a daycare center if they want one of the days without Asha to have “private time.” Chris started to decline. “I don’t think we’ll be needing that but thank you.” Douglas, who was holding Asha on his hip looked at him. “But it might be a good idea. She could socialize with others her age.” Chris let out a breath. “We can discuss it.”

Once back at their room, Asha was eating her dinner that one of the staff brought them. Chris was pacing as Douglas talked about the daycare. “It’s doesn’t even have to be for the whole day but I think it might be a good idea for her to be with those her own age. Lord knows when she’ll have the chance again.”Chris hates that Douglas made a good point. “Fine. But we will get her when we are done and ready to leave, I don’t want her there more than a few hours.”

Douglas smiled as he went over to the small table were Asha was eating her meal. “Hey peanut, how would you like to meet kids your own age?” She looked up with her large, purple eyes. “Like friends?” “They can be, would you like that? Daddy and I would pick you up, you won’t be there forever.” Asha smiled. “It sounds fun. I want to meet friends!” Chris smiled fondly and admitted defeat. “Then it’s settled. We can drop her off at the daycare on the morning. Until then I am going to get an actual bath and not a limited shower. I forgot how much I missed baths.” 


	23. Chapter 23

  
When Chris and Douglas arrived at the daycare (and escort leading them) it showed several other kids (of different species) and two teachers.

The one woman walked over, her skin scaly like a dragon, sliver with long, slender limbs. “Hello, welcome.” Douglas smiled. “Hi. This is Asha, we’re her dads. I’m Douglas and this is my husband, Chris.” Chris smiled politely at her. He still didn’t like the idea of leaving Asha in an unfamiliar environment.

The teacher kneeled down to Asha who was holding Chris hand. “Hello, did you want to meet some of the other kids?” Asha looked up at Chris. Chris smiled down at her. “Go head, we’ll pick you up soon.” Asha smiled before letting go of his hand and going with the teacher.

Chris watched as she started talking and playing with the other kids, Douglas gently had to move him. “Com’on Babe, she’ll be fine.” Chris reluctantly followed.

Back at the palace, in a far room no one but authorized personnel were allowed in, was a machine that looked similar to a deep space telescope, gold and shiny as scientists took notes.

The one scientist, one of the scaly silver-like people of the planet Gemini,was overlooking some notes when the door opened reveling the officials Chris and Douglas met. “How soon can we have the child here?” “As soon as possible sir, we have the system ready to drain.”

The scientist tried to listen to them while pretending not to. What were they talking about? Child? Blood? Are they planning on murdering a child? Vrishank continued. “Excellent. And once we’re done with the body we can sell the skin for a hefty price. This is coming together Wonderfully.”

The scaly scientist looked at the machine. Honestly he and his colleagues had no idea what they were building, the were given little bits of plans, paid in the thousands to keep quiet about it (which should have been a red flag) and were kept in the dark about what it does.

He couldn’t take it, walked closer to the officials. “Excuse me but what exactly is this for? I couldn’t help overhearing you.” The officials had changed their apprentice from human looking to scaly sliver, Vrishank, looked at the scientist. “It’s called politics. Now that we have our stone back we plan on using it for the other planets total surrender.” “And if they don’t?” The scientist asked.

“We kill them. Using the micro-nuclear fusion within the stone, harnessing it and controlling it to aim at the planets.” The scientist was horrified, his eyes wide in terror. “But Sir,that’s genocide. You’re willing to wipe out billions of innocents because of politics? Because they won’t surrender or agree with you?”

Vrishank looked at him with a glare, walking closer. “Do you have an issue with this? I only seek to make our planet more powerful, safer-“ “by killing billions of people, children even, for your own agenda?!” His other colleagues looked scared, standing still by the death machine they had no idea they built but not sure of what to do.

Vrishank gave a look at the other scientists, they looked scared and they knew as well. He talked to his cohorts. “Kill them all. They know too much.” All the scientists gasped and cried out. The one that confronted Vrishank cried out. “You can’t do this! This is murder!” Vrishank went to walk out of the room, with a smirk, turning human again. “It’s not murder, it’s just politics.” He walked out of the room, a loud clunk of the lock sealing their fate as the two officials, now hitmen, pulled out their guns and aimed.

Two shots went off, hitting one of his colleagues who cried out in pain, before he charged, feeling a bullet graze his shoulder, or go through, he’s not sure. So much adrenaline was pumping through him as he tackled the man to the ground but wasn’t sure what to do about the second man.

He saw the second man had aimed at him, right for the killing blow when the two other scientists in the room tackled him but he managed to shoot one of them in the head in the struggle; black blood spattering out.He grabbed the gun of the man he tackled, standing and aiming it at the man.

The one female scientist, his friend, Aarya looked at him, terrified and pleading. “Get out of here. Get help, we have to stop the-“ but she was cut off as a bullet went though her stomach. The other man starting to gain the advantage and stand.

The scientist looked around for an escape. He could climb out the large window for the death machine, it’s his best bet but it’s a dead fall if he missteps. He ran and climbed, the other shooting and missing.

Once he managed to get to the opening a he felt a searing pain in his arm, crying out in pain, gasping with the effort of climbing.

He managed to get outside but it was rocky ledges the rest of the way down and he has an injured arm.

He had a few close calls with falling to his death but he managed to make it to the ground. He breathed through the pain, hiding in the bushes and making a makeshift tourniquet out of some of his lab jacket.

Now that it was taken care of, he had to find who brought the stone here in the first place. If Vrishank was using their species abilities to shapehift and shifting into a human then it’s a safe bet humans brought the stone. It shouldn’t be too hard to find humans on his planet.

At the daycare Asha was making friends and enjoying herself when the teacher came over. “Asha, are you ready to go back to your parents? Vrishank is here to escort you back to your room.” She saw him in the doorway, smile on his human face and a gentle outstretched hand. Asha pouted. “But I just made friends.” “I know but I’m sure your dads miss you.” Asha reluctantly got up, going to him. She didn’t hold his hand and he gently forced her to. She didn’t like it, she didn’t want to go, she wanted to stay with her new friends. But he lead her away.

Back in Douglas and Chris room, they were just snuggled on the bed. Chris frowned, head on his husbands chest. “I’m sorry I can’t get in the mood. I’m just so worried about Asha, I don’t like it when she’s away from me like this.” Douglas kissed his head, holding him close. “Im sure she’s just fine. She’s probably making all kinds of friends. Plus the two hours max you put is almost up.”

Suddenly their door sprung open and a scaly-sliver man with a lab coat on fell through. Douglas was the first to jump out of bed to protect Chris but then he saw the state the man was in. He had a makeshift tourniquet on his arm that looked like it was failing, if the black blood staining his jacket arm is any indication. “What the hell??” Douglas said as he walked closer, carefully.

The scientist looked up, pleading and teary eyed. “Please, you brought the stone here correct?” Douglas raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

The scientist got up fast as he could, bloody hands gripping Douglas forearms tightly. “Please, you have to get it away from them! You have to stop them! They’ve already killed three of my colleagues.” He cried out.

Chris came over, sensing his man wasn’t a threat. “Douglas, bring him in, he needs help.”

Douglas agreed and closed the door, locking it for safe measure as they helped the man to their bathroom, Chris starting to look at the wound. Douglas talked to him. “What’s your name?” The scientist took a few deep breaths. “Bhumi. I am a scientist for Vrishank. He paid me and my colleagues to make this machine for him. We thought it might be a highly powerful telescope to see into space and learn. He kept us in the dark, only gave us bits and pieces. I over heard him today talking about kidnapping a young girl and using her blood to power this machine. It intends to destroy whole planets if they don’t surrender to him, to Gemini.” Douglas was starting to feel terrified. What the hell was happening?

“Why do they need blood?” “I think it’s a failsafe. So the machine is not used randomly, for a joyride. Every use of the machine requires a certain amount.” Chris felt his blood rain from his face. “What child were they talking about?” Bhumi shook his head gently as tears fell from his cat-like eyes. “I don’t know. They said they wanted to sell her skin when they were done with her, it was sickening, you have to do something.”

Chris rushed to Douglas a few feet away, tears falling down his face. “It’s Asha! They’re gonna kill Asha! We have to get her!” Douglas felt his own panic bubbling but he needed more information. “How do I destroy the stone? Where is being held?” “That’s the problem, the stone is nearly indestructible. Inside it contains his own, naturally made micro-nuclear fusion. It needs constant movement to activate it and the only way to truly destroy it would be to get it inside a white sun. The heat of the sun would be enough to destroy it but because of its own nuclear energy it will go off and with it a likely very fatal shockwave. There’s no safe way of destroying it” Douglas swallowed, he would likely die if he decided to destroy that stone. “Where is it being held? Who has it?”

Chris sucked in a breath as he was listening, wiping tears away. “Vrishank probably has it with him but I don’t know where he is. He may be in his personal quarters or he may be draining your daughters blood as we speak.” Chris spoke fast and panicked. “Where would he do the draining at? Please, we have to get her out.” Bhumi let out a shaking breath. “Very likely the medical wing, unless he brought the equipment needed to the room with the machine.” Douglas spoke next. “And where is that room?”

Asha cried and kicked as Virshank took her to someplace she doesn’t know. “Stop! I want my daddy!” Vrishank nearly growler, he never liked children. She continued to fight and felt his hand become engulfed in pain as she bit him. He cried out, taking his hand away as she started to run but she wasn’t fast enough as he grabbed her, gripping her arm in a bruising grip, making her sob. “If It were up to me you’d already be dead. Now shut up and accept it.”

He manage to get her into the room with the machine. She cried and gasped when she saw the dead bodies of the scientists on the ground, smelling the tangy smell of their blood. It didn’t last long as she was thrown into a medical table, strapped as she fought and cried.

Vrishank looked at his men. “You have the stone I assume?” The man nodded with a snake like smile. “Currently in the machine.” Virshank walked over, seeing it indeed, hooked up on handles that will spin it up to 500MPH inside the machine. “Perfect. When you’re ready we can start draining her.”


	24. Chapter 24

Douglas and Chris split up. Chris and Bhumi going to the med bay and Douglas going to the room with the death machine. Odds are they’re in one of them, along with Asha.

Douglas had the gun Bhumi had on him earlier in his waistband of his pants as he ran to the room. He got to the door Bhumi told him about. He tried to open it but it was locked but he heard crying, Asha crying. His panic and urge to protect roared through him. “Asha!” He tried slamming the door with his shoulder, trying to get it to budge, even getting distance and trying to kick the door in.

Virshank glared at his men. “He’s going to ruin everything. This wouldn’t be happening if you two didn’t fail me when I said to kill them. Now take care of your mess while I continue to monitor the process.” He looked at Asha who was crying weakly, looking tired as an IV strapped to her arm drained her white blood for the death machine.

The two went to the door, opening it and letting Douglas fall into the room. He went to stand but Sarvin, one of Virshanks men shoved him out of the room, the other following.

Chris and Bhumi got to med bay of the palace-like building, running to the desk clerk. Bhumi went to her, seeing Chris winded and in a panicked state. “Has Virshank been here recently? With a little Andromen girl?” The clerk frowned. “No but his two men were here, they said they needed equipment for educational purposes.”

Chris walked closer, his eyes wide. “Was the equipment for draining blood?” The clerk looked scared. “Yes, what on Gemini is going on?” Bhumi frowned. “Nothing good. Please, keep a trauma room ready, if we have any Andromen blood, set some aside. We have a very serious situation we can’t explain right now. Chris, Com’on.” He jogged out of the room, Chris following quickly.

When they got to the hall they saw Douglas in a fight with Virshanks two men, and losing. Chris took action, nearly growling as he ran and jumped on one of the men’s back, biting and doing anything he can to stop this one person at least. He didn’t care to notice they didn’t look human like yesterday when they met them, the scaly skin feeling odd on his teeth but the man cried out in pain.

Douglas managed to get the other off him, his nose bleeding and face bruising as he got his gun out, shooting the one man that was keeping him from his daughter. The man cried out in pain, Black blood spraying onto the floor and Douglas shirt as he fell to the floor, motionless.

The man that struggled in Chris cat like grasp managed to throw him off his back, roughly against the wall, making the air get knocked out of him as he gasped and winced, curling on the ground in pain. As Chris was gone from the situation he heard a gunshot ring out and Black blood splatter around him. How the hell was all of this happening?

Douglas and Bhumi both went to Chris worried. Bhumi looked him over. “Just has the wind knocked out of him. He’ll be fine.” Chris wheezed, gripping Douglas shirt, eyes watery with pain and voice thick. “You have to save her.” Douglas kissed Chris head. “I will. You rest.”

Douglas got up, gun in hand, checking how many more bullets he had. He had five. More than enough to stop Virshank from killing entire planets.

He opened the door, gun held high and ready. He kept his best poker face as he Asha was unconscious and the machine was still draining her blood.

Virshank, in his scaly form glared at Douglas as he monitored the blood going into the machine. Douglas glared back, aiming the gun at him. Virshank smirked. “What? Not going to shoot me? I knew you didn’t have the balls, you fucking fag-“Douglas shot him right in the chest, Making him grip his chest in shock and pain, falling against the metal of the death machine.

Douglas walked closer, gun still aimed at Virshank. “Sorry, my hand slipped.” He shot again, and again at Virshank, Black blood pooling on the floor until the gun was empty.

Once it was he put it back in his waist band, going to Asha, feeling his composure crumble. “Oh god.. Asha..please, please don’t be dead.” Bhumi came in, rushing over to Douglas. “I’ll unhook her for you. The trauma has a spot already reserved, I told them we had a situation.” Douglas just let him do his thing until he was able to hold Ashas limp form. Douglas sobbed, fearing the worst. “Oh god, she ain’t moving.”

Bhumi checked her pulse. “She’s still alive,her heartbeat is faint but it’s there. We need to get her there quickly.” While Douglas started walking out of the room, Bhumi went to the machine, taking the stone out of it, disarming it.

Chris was standing by the time they came out. He gasped as he saw Asha motionless in his husbands arms, running over with tears in his eyes. “Asha!” Douglas spoke quietly. “She’s alive but barely. We need to get her to med bay now.”

They got Asha there as quickly as possible, the doctors of Gemini helping as best they can, getting Asha onto a stretcher and getting her into a room while they waited.

Bhumi looked at Douglas, stone in his hands. “Now That Virshank And his men are taken care of, we need to take care of the stone. If he and his two men wanted to use the stone for its destructive capabilities, who else does? It needs to be destroyed.” Chris wiped his eyes. “But you said the only way to do that is by throwing it into a sun but that it would have a fatal shockwave.” “Yes, I did.” Chris was at a loss for words. Douglas spoke up. “I’ll do it.” Chris looked at him. “What? No, you are not. I’m sure if we just keep it on our ship it’ll be fine. No one has to know but us.”

Bhumi shook his head. “But there would be a risk you’d become a target.” “Then I’ll do it.” Douglas said again. Chris glared over. “No. No! You are not sacrificing yourself for this stone!” “And what if they come after us? What if we’re made targets for simply having it. God knows who Virshank may have told that we brought them the stone, once they find out he’s dead, they’ll be after me. This is the safest option. The stone is destroyed and out of the hands of the people that think destroying whole planets is ok.”

Chris stood up, staring his husband down. His eyes watered when he realized Douglas was serious. “Oh my god, you’re really going to do this? No, I can’t lose you. You can’t do this.” Douglas eyes watered as he held Chris’s hands. “I jus want you both safe.” Chris was silent an Douglas leaned in, kissing him softly, deeply. Chris cried softly into it, wondering if this is the last kiss he’ll ever have with him. “Please, please don’t do this.” Douglas just remained quiet, gently taking the stone from Bhumi, tears falling down his face as he started to run out of the med bay.

Chris followed after him, leaving Bhumi to follow behind like a lost pup. Chris ran faster once they reached the outside of their ship, their home. Chris was trying to keep his composure to talk him out of this, he was one of the best defense attorneys in Manhattan, surely he can talk his husband out of this.

He grabbed Douglas arm when Douglas was right at the switch to open the gate. His voice thick. “Please, we need you, don’t do this. What will Asha and I do without you?” Douglas felt his lip trembling as he took in a deep breath. “You’re going to live. And you’re going to be safe. This is the safest option-“ “fuck safest option! I want you alive! I love you, Asha loves you! What am I going to tell her when she wakes up?”

Douglas can closer, towering over Chris. “Tell her I died saving her.” He kissed Chris head, his own tears falling into Chris Brown hair. Chris sobbed, wrapping his arms around Douglas in a vice grip. Douglas gently moved away from him, gently caressing the side of his husband face. “I’ve made my choice. I love you. I love you both, never forget that, Ok?” Chris just gasped, sobs wrecking his body as Bhumi came closer, wrapping his arms gently around him in some form of comfort.

Douglas swallowed down his tears as the gate opened and he walked inside, feeling like he was waking a death march his way to the bridge, ignoring all the things that reminded him of Asha and Chris.

He got the the bridge, stone placed gently on the floor as he sat in the seat, starting it up, seeing in the rear camera that Bhumi had moved Chris out of the way of the ship taking off, comforting him.

He went through the motions of starting the ship and driving it into the atmosphere, breaking through and going to the nearest sun.

He got as close to the sun as he possibly could,feeling its intense heat from where he sat in the safety of the bridge.   
He placed the stone in the one missile tube he installed but could never afford to keep it armed. He made sure it was secure before going back to the bridge and bringing a shaking hand to the button he never thought he would use. He sucked in a shaking breath and pushed the button, watching the stone go flying toward the sun.

Chris was on his knees. Still in the spot Bhumi has moved him to since Douglas left. Chris was still in shock, tears falling down his face. Bhumi gently tried to move him but didn’t press the issue. “Please, your daughter needs you.” Chris’s voice was thick. “He’s gone. I…I just can’t believe this…” “he saved so many lives. Including yours and your daughters. Please, let’s go inside.” Chris let the scientist help him up, leading him back inside.

 


	25. Chapter 25

2055  
May

“Do you take Douglas to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?” Chris was smiling so happily, his eyes watery as he held his now, husbands hands. “I do.”

They were both dressed nice as they could afford, managing to get an official to marry them on the ship Douglas built, on the bridge.

The priest smiled and recited the same to Douglas. Douglas had to swallow down his tears. “I do.” He said with a watery smile. The priest smiled. “Then I pronounce you Husband and Husband. Douglas, you may kiss your husband.” Douglas was grinning as he leaned in, hand gently on the back of Chris head as he kissed him softly, deeply. Chris kissing back with the same emotion.

Soon after the priest left and Chris couldn’t stop smiling, looking down at the gold band on his finger as he double checked that they had everything for their trip. The ship was done a week ago, they had been waiting to get married on the ship when it was done so they could fly off into the atmosphere and to the stars.

Once he was certain everything was set he walked to the bridge, seeing Douglas switching controls and and smiling to him over his shoulder. “Ready to live in space?” Chris smiled, going to sit next to him on the passenger seat. “I couldn’t think of anything better to do.” Douglas looked serious. “Are you sure you’re ready? This means we’ll probably never see earth again.” Chris sighed before smiling. “I think I can live with that.” Douglas smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “Ok. Then buckle up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douglas will return


End file.
